Neon Flash
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of Lincoln Loud. Neglected by his parents at birth and sent to juvie at a young age, Lincoln returns to his family and hometown of Royal Woods after several years. But upon his return he comes back with few new tricks. Follow Lincoln through his adventures as Royal Woods's newest superhero/anti-hero, Neon Flash. NOTE: takes place in an alternate universe
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Hey Loud House fans, this is Sunblast X here, coming at you with yet another story. This story will take place in an alternate universe, slightly different from the one from the actual show. I don't like making these intros super long, so here goes.**

* * *

It was an average, sunny day in the town of Royal Woods. The birds were chirping, the kids were playing… and a woman with blonde hair was screaming her head off at the hospital while giving birth. Seriously, you could make people's ears bleed with the way she screamed.

"It's a boy!" the doctor shouted as he held a newborn child in his hands, and then handed him to his mother. Most people would be happy at the sight of a newborn baby.

 _This_ baby's parents, however…

"Oh, great, a boy… that's what we wanted" the boy's mother, Rita sarcastically remarked as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Yeah and look at his hair, it's all-white!" his father, Lynn said with a mocking tone of voice.

"That's NOT normal" Rita shook her head, agreeing with her husband.

In the waiting room, there were five girls. These girls were the daughters of Rita and Lynn. In order from oldest to youngest it went: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr. and they were waiting for the moment when they're newest sibling would be born. Their patience was soon rewarded as the nurse came and motioned for them to come into the delivery room.

In the delivery room, Rita and Lynn Sr. were looking at their son with a disapproving glare. That's when their daughters came in.

"Hello girls. Come and meet your… _brother_ , Lincoln" Rita begrudgingly said to her daughters, looking down at her son with a tired glance.

The five sisters walked up to their mother's bedside. They all looked at their newborn brother with amazement. He was cute little bundle of joy, made even cuter by the white tuff of hair upon his head. They all had huge smiles upon their faces.

"He's literally the cutest thing ever!" Lori said in a whisper to make sure not to wake the infant up, the others following her lead.

"He's totes adorbes. I especially love his white hair. It makes him look like Pop-Pop" Leni affectionately scratched her brother under his chin.

"I guess you could say our lives have gotten _infant_ -ly better!" Luan said with chuckle, her sisters groaning at her terrible joke. Even Lynn, who was two years old, face-palmed at that.

There was one sister left and she in particular couldn't say anything due to her staring at the baby before her. Luna cleared her throat and shook her head to snap herself out of the trance. It was at this she decided to ask something of her mother.

"C-Can… can I hold him?" Luna asked, rubbing her arm nervously. Rita looked towards her husband who gave her a quick nod of acceptance.

Carefully but also without hesitation, Rita handed her son to her third oldest daughter. Looking down at her new brother, Luna's eyes had grown wide, a little twinkle shining within each them. Lincoln began opening his eyes for the first time on the outside world. The first thing her saw was the warm smile of his older sister as she cradled him in her arms.

"Hi Lincoln, I'm your big sister Luna. You and I are going to have so much fun together and I'll always be there to protect you" Luna told her brother in a quiet voice before leaning into his ear. "And when you're older we're going to be the best of friends, I just know it" she whispered, softly kissing his cheek, and then giving him a loving nuzzle.

" _And I promise to always take care of you…_ " Luna added in her head, continuing to enjoy the moment she was having with her brother.

* * *

 _ **8 years later…**_

Morning had arrived at the Loud house. At the end of the second floor hall was a linen closet-turned bedroom. Lincoln Loud, the white haired boy with several sisters, awoke to the smell of bacon.

"Good morning, world" Lincoln groaned as got up with a stretch. He then looked at the clock with a shocked expression. It was 9 AM. He had missed breakfast. His parents must've forgotten to wake him up... again.

Sighing, he popped both sides of his neck and walked out of his room. Instead of walking down the stairs like everyone else, Lincoln preferred to slide down the railing, landing perfectly on his feet. Walking into the kitchen he saw person that was cooking.

"Oh, morning Lincoln, glad to see you're finally up. Have a seat" Luna, Lincoln's third oldest and possibly favorite sister told him with a warm smile.

The white haired 8 year old took his seat at the table like his sister asked. It didn't take long for Luna to get done making him his breakfast as she had placed the last strip of bacon onto his plate.

"Here you go, Link" Luna placed his plate in front of him, kissing his cheek and affectionately rubbing his head.

"Thanks, Lulu" Lincoln said gratefully, using the nickname that he gave his sister as she sat next to him.

"Sorry you missed breakfast, Mom and Dad wouldn't let us wake you up" Luna told him. "This is, like, what, the twelfth time in three weeks?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, at this point I'm not surprised" Lincoln confirmed with a shrug. "But at least I've got you… Mom" Lincoln looked off to the side with a nervous smile, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Aww, come here you" Luna pulled her brother in for hug close to her chest, kissing his face repeatedly before letting go. "Now eat your breakfast, we've got stuff to do today" she told him in a motherly tone of voice.

If Lincoln were to be honest, he spent more time with Luna than any of his other sisters. The only one that even came close was Leni. If Lincoln remembered correctly, Luna had asked him the previous night if he wanted to spend the day with her. Obviously he agreed, why wouldn't he want to spend time with his closest sister? She was the fun one when it came to his older sisters.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Music Store…**_

After breakfast was done and they got dressed, Lincoln and Luna arrived at the nearby music store. Lincoln was here to help Luna pick out her first guitar. Luna had gone to Mick Swagger earlier this summer and it had completely changed her outlook on life. She enjoyed it so much that she wanted to become a rock star herself and this was the first step she'd take in that journey.

"Alright, bro, we've got a hundred bucks to spend on a guitar so let's choose wisely" Luna told her brother.

"Ok, Luna" Lincoln smiled as they entered the music store.

"Who knows? We might even be able to buy you an instrument if we have enough left over" Luna said.

There were so many instruments. Some that required you to press keys, some that required you to hit or strike them, and others which required you to blow them. But the instrument Luna was for was a guitar. But she didn't want just any guitar; she wanted an _electric_ guitar and a sick one at that.

"Hey Luna, how about this one?" Lincoln asked, pointing at one that was in front of him

Luna walked up beside her brother and looked at the guitar that he was pointing at. Picking up to examine it, she saw it was a royal purple in color with a black neck and a dial at the bottom left corner to change the loudness when she played. It also had a V-shaped body, so it was sick as hell!

"Rockin' choice, bro" Luna smiled at the sight of the instrument in her hands.

She looked at the price tag and saw it'd be three-fourths of the amount of money she had in her pocket. She realized she'd have $25 bucks left. That might be enough to get Lincoln a small instrument and maybe some lunch afterwards. Luna walked up to the register and saw a few instruments that'd be perfect for Lincoln and they were $10 or less.

"Hey Link, come here a sec" Luna motioned for her little brother to come over to her, to which he did. "Pick out an instrument" she told him.

"Seriously?" Lincoln looked up at her with glee. Luna gave him a nod of confirmation.

Lincoln looked at the assortment of instruments in the display case. They were all wind instruments, from clarinets to French horns. At least half of those were too heavy for his little body to carry. That was when he saw an instrument that really caught his eye. It was a purple harmonica with orange colored metal plates on the top and bottom of it. It was perfect for Lincoln.

"I'll take that one" Lincoln said, pointing the hand held 16 note wind instrument.

"A harmonica? Oh, you'll look adorable playing that" Luna teased, playfully pinching her brother's cheek. "And it's only $10! After this we can go to Burpin' Burger if you want" Luna offered.

"Cool! But how are you going to play that thing without an amp?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No worries, bro, I found an old one in the attic that used to belong to dad. I'll just use that until I save up enough money to buy my own" Luna replied while rubbing the top of Lincoln's head.

Luna then gave the money for both instruments to the cashier and took the change of whatever was left over. Upon exiting the store, Luna handed Lincoln his newly purchased harmonica. They had about $15 left so that was enough to buy them both some lunch.

"Hey Luna?" Lincoln spoke up, getting his rocker sister's attention. "I love you…" Lincoln threw his arms around Luna's waist, giving her a hug.

* * *

"You're the best sister ever, Luna!" Lincoln said in his sleep before jolting awake. "Aw, damn it. It was a dream!" Lincoln slammed his fist against the wall as he sat up in his bed.

The dream Lincoln had were memories of his time spent with Luna. How he was able to remember something from when he was baby was anyone's guess. In reality, several years had passed since those events. Lincoln wasn't exactly home at the moment. The place he was at currently had three brick walls and metal bar doors. He was also wearing an orange jumpsuit. Long story short he was in jail, juvenile hall to be exact.

Lincoln had been here a great amount of time and he was bound to get out sooner or later.

"Lincoln Loud" Lincoln turned his head to see a guard standing next to his now open cell door. "You've served your sentence, you're a free man" the guard said.

Ok, maybe sooner…

* * *

 **And there's the end of this chapter. How long has Lincoln been in juvie, you ask? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. What did he go to juvie for? Well, that'll be revealed later on in the story. For now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**

 **Oh, and a big thanks to Omega Ultra for helping me out for helping me with this story. Thanks, dude.**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming (Part 1)

**Hey guys, welcome to the second chapter of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **. You guys wanted to know how Lincoln was in juvie? Well you're about to find out right now.**

* * *

Lincoln gave a side glance at the guard. "What was that?"

"You're a free man, Loud. You've served your sentence. We've called a cab to take you home, so you can pack up and go"

"Hmph. Well, it's about freakin' time!" Lincoln hopped off his bed. Lincoln walked out of his cell past the guard, the guard following him to make sure he didn't try any sudden movements.

Lincoln looked to the left, and then to the right. The juveniles in within the cells, each giving the white haired boy cold stares or insults, neither of which he paid attention to or cared for.

"Hey, Loud, they finally letting a wimp like you outta here?" one of them said.

"That's right, after all these years" Lincoln replied without averting his gaze.

"I bet you're going to sleep with one of your slut sisters, especially that wannabe rock star!" another shouted.

Lincoln inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "It's a good thing I'm almost out of here because if I weren't, I'd slit your stupid throat!" Lincoln shot back.

In the years that Lincoln had been here, he had grown a thick skin, being immune to personal insults. However, when he came to his family that was one thing he couldn't tolerate. You could insult his parents all you wanted, he could care less about them. But when it came to his sisters, especially Luna, Lincoln would stick up for them no matter what.

Eventually Lincoln and the guard walking behind him arrived at the exit.

"Everything you owned when you first came in here will now be returned to you" the guard sitting at the table said. "One dog tag necklace, a deck of trading cards, a pocket knife, and a black leather wallet"

The guard slid the items to Lincoln, to which he took, placing the necklace around his neck and the cards and wallet in his pocket. Lincoln then walked around the table and through the double door, his first taste of freedom in god knows how long. Once outside, he zipped his jumpsuit down to the halfway point to where he could take the upper half off, to avoid suspicion.

Lincoln turned his head slightly to the left to see the cab that would be taking him home. Lincoln hopped into the back seat. The driver then drove to Lincoln's hometown of Royal Woods.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods…**_

The cab had arrived in the town of Royal Woods. Lincoln was in the back going through the cab cushions to see if there was any cash in between them. He felt something, and out the item in question.

"Oh, hell yeah, fifty bucks!" Lincoln whispered under his breath with a smirk, making sure the cab driver didn't hear him. "Sweet, now I've got cash to burn" Lincoln said to himself, and then glanced to his right to catch a look at the Royal Woods mall. He looked the material he wore currently. "Hmm, I should probably buy a new outfit. I mean, I JUST got out of juvie and the clothes I wore when I got there sure as hell aren't going to fit" he said, pulling on the white shirt he was wearing. "Plus, if seeing my sisters again I should look my best, so I might as well" Lincoln added with a shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Once done shopping at the mall, Lincoln's cab drove to up to his former home.

" _It's been eight years since I've seen this place. I can't believe it_ " Lincoln thought to himself. Lincoln then gave a two finger salute to the cab driver as it left.

While he had been in juvie, Lincoln's head been shaved due to mandatory dress code. Since he went to the mall, Lincoln was finally able to change out of that god forsaken jumpsuit. His new outfit now consisted of a black leather jacket over a light gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. His look was completed with his dog tags around his neck and a cowboy hat upon his head.

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln walked up to the front door. "Eight years. I wonder if anyone's changed in that time" Lincoln said to himself as he pulled out a crappy joker card from his deck.

He placed the card into the door frame and with a few motions of his wrist; he unlocks the front door which allows him entrance into the home he was "raised" in.

"Huh, looks like house hasn't changed. At least not physically" Lincoln chuckled to himself, a smirk appearing as he lowered his hat over his eyes.

It was no sooner that the teenager heard footstep coming downstairs. He looked up slightly to see a light blonde hair girl with red hoop earrings talking on her phone.

She was also wearing a green sleeveless dress with a white a belt around the waist, white bracelets on both her wrists and white high heeled boots. She also wore sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Seriously? That's totes hilarious. She actually…" The girl stopped talking when she saw the person standing in front of her. "Uh, I'm gonna have to call you back" the girl said as she hung up her phone.

" _Leni, I know that girly teen talk anywhere. Let's see if she recognizes me_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

Leni stared at Lincoln for a few seconds. "Hi, I'm Leni. You have the same color hair as my brother Lincoln" Leni said with a smile.

"Heh. I see you're still the same Leni I know and love" Lincoln looked at her with a smile.

"You love me? But we just met. *gasp* Are you a secret admirer?" Leni asked with her usual obliviousness.

Lincoln inhaled deeply through his nose. He could tolerate Leni's dumbness, but he couldn't let this go on for long. Since this was his dimwitted sister he was talking to, he decided to just come out with it.

"Leni, don't tell me you don't remember me" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

Leni squinted her eyes to get a better look at the boy in front of her. There was a silence between the two, the sound of a clock ticking being heard in the background. After a few seconds, Leni then gasped when she realized…

"Linky!" Leni ran up to Lincoln and threw her arms around him as she tackled him to the ground in a hug. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in, like, forever! Look at how big you've gotten" Leni exclaimed gleefully, her face pressed against her brother's as she sat in his lap.

Lincoln chuckled lightly as he returned the hug his sister was giving him. At that moment they heard the front door open. Coming into the house was a woman with light brown hair. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a pink flower in the center of the chest, a short yellow skirt and brown shoes. The woman walked past the two siblings, not taking noticing of them as she plopped down on the couch exhausted.

" _Luan?_ " Lincoln recognized this woman has his comedy loving older sister. " _Wow, she's really physically matured…_ " Lincoln thought in his head. "Leni, as much as I love having my face pressed against your soft cheek, can you get off me?" He asked his blonde haired sister.

"Oh, sorry" Leni got off of him and helped him to his feet.

Lincoln walked over to his fourth oldest sister and sat next to her on the couch. He took notice of how much different from the last time he saw her. She no longer had her hair in a ponytail as she now had it down, stopping at her shoulders. Luan also no longer had the need to wear braces, showing of her now perfect teeth. Not to mention her chest had grown a bit.

"Rough day?" Lincoln gave Luan a playful smirk.

"Yeah, I'm so tired I can't even make a joke" Luan replied. "Who are you, Leni's new boyfriend?" Luan asked, barely able to keep one eye open.

"Yeah, because I'm totally one of those sick bastards that would date his own sister!" Lincoln rolled eyes with sarcasm.

Luan's eyes widened at that. Tilting her head slightly, she got a better look at the teenage boy. Could it really be him?

"Lincoln?" Luan looked him, her mouth slightly agape.

"In the flesh" Lincoln crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Wow, it's been so long!" Luan said as she and Lincoln hugged. "They even shaved your head. I guess that's what you get for being in a _hairy_ situation. Haha! Get it?"

"What happened to being too exhausted to even make a joke?" Lincoln replied with a playful eyebrow raised.

"That was before I saw my brother again. You've gotten tall" Luan commented.

"And you've gotten rid of the braces and grew hooters, thanks for pointing out the obvious" Lincoln gave her a deadpan look.

Luan let out a light chuckle. Normally she'd crack a joke about him being in juvie, but since he just came home she'd have to save it for later. Still though, she was happy to see him home.

"Woo-hoo! We completely creamed those guys. We're number one!" they heard a voice cheer.

"That must be Lynn" Luan said. Lincoln smirked maliciously, getting an idea in his head.

"Hey Leni, Luan, play along" Lincoln told his two sisters as he hopped over the couch and hid behind it.

"Hey guys, my team won again" Lynn said, plopping on the couch in her football jersey.

"Yeah, we could hear you saying that, like, two minutes ago" Leni said.

Behind the couch, Lincoln pulled out his pocket knife and opened it. Rising slowly, he got a better look of his athletic older sister.

Lynn now wore a red football with a white number 23 on it, blue jeans and black shoes with white laces. Quickly, Lincoln wrapped one arm around Lynn's neck and held his pocket knife to her throat.

"Alright, give me your money or the jock chick gets it!" Lincoln demanded in a threatening voice.

"What the hell?" Lynn looked over her shoulder at the guy behind her.

"Whoa, calm down there, pal. We'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt our sister" Luan said in a pleading tone, playing along with Lincoln.

"Yeah, we'll give you anything you want, Linky" Leni said

Lincoln sighed, mentally facepalming himself. " _God damn it. I love you, Leni, but seriously?!_ " Lincoln mentally groaned as he released his grip on Lynn.

"Hold on a second. Lincoln?" Lynn raised an eyebrow.

She turned to look at the white haired teen before. Getting a better look, Lynn realized that this was in fact her younger brother. Her dorky, white haired, comic book loving little brother. Lynn smiled at him.

"Hey Lynn" Lincoln properly greeted her with a groan, putting his pocket knife away.

"Hey Lincoln, I've got a surprise for you" Lynn spoke up.

"Hm?" Lincoln looked up at her.

Lynn grabbed him the by shirt collar and raised her fist. In the old days she did this to intimidate him to make him flinch and get a few good punches out of him. Now that he was older, he wouldn't be falling for that tired joke. He didn't even recoil.

"Seriously? You're not even going widen your eyes?" Lynn asked, lowering her fist.

"That kind of threat doesn't intimidate me anymore. 8 years in juvie does that to a guy" Lincoln took Lynn's hand off of him, giving his sister a glare.

"How about I punch you for real then?" Lynn half-jokingly suggested, raising her fist again.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try, bitch" Lincoln replied with a deadpan expression. "And now that I've re-met you guys, I can get rid of this thing" Lincoln said, tossing his cowboy hat to Leni who caught it with ease. "Now then, where's the big sister I want to see the most?" Lincoln asked, his voice sounding somewhat excited.

"Lori's not here right now, she won't be back until tomorrow" Leni told him.

"Lori? I was talking about Luna" Lincoln corrected.

"Oh, Luna's upstairs getting ready for a concert she's performing, but-"

Lincoln had stopped at that point due to running up the stairs, too excited to see Luna to even listen to what Leni had said. In a few short seconds Lincoln stood in front of Luna/Luan's bedroom door. He took a moment to take a breather.

"Ok, this is it Lincoln. The sister you haven't seen in several years is right behind that door. You can do this" Lincoln told himself.

His heart beating rapidly, he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turns it. At that moment hundreds, if not thousands of memories of his rocker sister began to flash before his very eyes. Upon opening the door, he saw the person he was looking for.

She had brown hair was long and stopped at the shoulders, silver crescent moon earrings in both ears and dark purple eyeshadow. It was Lincoln's favorite sister, Luna. He would've said what kind of clothes she was wearing, if she were wearing any. All she was wearing was a purple t-shirt that showed off her belly and a pair of black panties. What he could say though was that she had definitely grown into her body the last 8 years, gaining a rather curvy and voluptuous figure.

"Ahem" Lincoln cleared his throat, deciding now would be the best time to speak up. This got the rocker girl's attention. "H-Hey Luna" Lincoln greeted her nervously.

Luna gave the young man a curious tilt of her head. "Uh, do I know you, dude?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

" _She didn't recognize me right away. I'm not surprised, it has been 8 years after all_ " Lincoln thought to himself. "You should. It's me, Lulu…" Lincoln glanced off to the side, and then back at Luna.

A warm air fills the room as the two stared at each other in silence. Luna wasn't saying and that worried Lincoln. It was understandable if she was shocked since they haven't seen each other in so long, but was she at a loss for words? Was she mad? Upset over what he did to get his ass sent to juvie all those years ago? The only did was walk up to him.

"There's only one person that's _ever_ called me that…" Luna said as she walked up to him. "…Lincoln?" she asked in a whisper, placing a soft, gentle hand upon his cheek.

"The one and only. I'm back, mom" Lincoln replied, a smile appearing on his face. Luna sniffled as tears of joy began to fill her eyes.

"You're home…" Luna choked through some sobs. "My baby's finally home!" Luna threw her arms around him in a hug as tears ran down her cheeks.

Lincoln returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her waist. After all these years, he finally saw his beloved sister again. He was finally out of juvie. He was finally home.

* * *

 **And with this chapter 2 is complete. He met most of his older sisters in this chapter and in the next chapter he'll re-meet his younger siblings and maybe Lori. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

 **Special thanks to Omega Ultra for helping me out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming (Part 2)

**Hey guys, Here's chapter 3 of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **. This chapter's going continue where the last one left off, so let's get started.**

* * *

It was hard to believe. Even though he was right there in front of her and she could see him with her very eyes, Luna still couldn't believe that it was Lincoln, having returned after so many years. It was enough for tears to well up in her eyes. Not knowing how to respond with words, Luna threw her arms around Lincoln, letting the tears flow as she rested her head on his chest, Lincoln holding his beloved sister close.

"Lincoln… It's been too long…" Luna nuzzled her brother's chest as tears of joy rolled down her face. "8 years, and you're finally home!"

"That's not actually that long if you think about it, Luna" Lincoln replied with a nervous chuckle.

Breaking the hug, Luna places her hands upon Lincoln's cheeks. "You're 16, Lincoln. A teenager. You've grown into such a handsome young man" Luna said, a hint of pride in her voice as she looked into his eyes.

A calm silence soon came between the two siblings. At this moment it was just them, as if whatever else was going on around the house didn't matter.

"I… I'm sorry, Lincoln" Luna said under her breath, her voice cracking a bit with a tint of sadness.

"Sorry? What're you talking about?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, confused.

Looking down, Luna exhaled through her nose. As more tears, tears of sadness flowed down her cheeks she continued. "For not being there for you when you needed me. For not being the big sister and mother I was supposed to be…"

"Hey…" Lincoln began, lifting his sister's chin to look him in the eyes. "Don't beat yourself up. You did all you could've done. You raised and took care of me the best you could. I couldn't have asked for a better mother" Lincoln reassured, kissing her forehead.

"But… I never got see you while you were in juvie! I never got to see my little boy grow up! How are you not pissed off?" Luna looked at Lincoln with a questioning and upset expression.

Lincoln replied by pulling his sister into his chest, hugging her tighter than he ever had before.

"I don't blame you, nor was I ever angry with you. If anything, I should be pissed off at… _them_ " Lincoln told her, venom in his voice while saying that last word. Luna knew exactly who he was talking about.

Luna remained silent as she buried her face into her brother's chest.

"I remember what you said that night" Lincoln said.

"Huh?" Luna looked up at the white haired teen, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and her tears leaving stains on his shirt.

"The night I got sentenced. I remember you yelling at them at the top of your lungs about how they treated me up all my life" Lincoln said to her. "I'm guessing that's the reason you were forbidden to see me. Or at least one of the reasons…" Lincoln added. "I bet you would've visited me every day if you had the chance"

Luna confirmed his assumption with a nod.

"In either case, I forgive you Lulu. I love you, mom" Lincoln told her with a comforting nuzzle.

Luna giggles with a light smile. "I love you too, Link"

With that, the two break their embrace.

"So, do you mind leaving my room for a few minutes? I kind of need to change" Luna said, rubbing the top of her brother's head.

"Sure, no problem, Luna" Lincoln smiled, putting his hands into his jacket pockets as Luna walked towards her closet.

"Good and then afterwards, I'd like to spend some quality time with my son" Luna looked over her shoulder, giving him a playful wink.

Lincoln could only give a quick nod, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment after that little gesture his sister gave him. Stepping out of Luna's room, Lincoln closed the door behind him. Leaning against the wall, the white haired young man let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he slid down.

"8 years. It's been 8 freaking years" Lincoln said to himself. "I've changed so much in that time. Especially with…" Lincoln looked down at his hand which began to glow with orange light. " _Hmph. I remember when I first got these powers. It almost feels like it was yesterday_ …" Lincoln thought to himself as he stared off into space.

 _[Flashback]_

It was a clear, starry night. The full moon being the only source of light as it shined through the window of the cell of an 11 year old, white haired juvenile prisoner. Lincoln sits in his bed with his thoughts, the only sound being the one of the meteor shower coming from outside.

Young Lincoln turns his head to the window and looks outside, catching a glimpse of the full moon. This then reminded him of a certain rocker teen had grown fond of and attached to over the years.

"Luna…" Lincoln said her name under his breath as he looked down. "Three years. I can't believe it's actually been three years…" he said to himself

Looking up at the sky, he could see several meteors passing harmless through the atmosphere. There was even an odd-looking orange one that shined brighter than all the others. It more Lincoln looked at it, the bigger it got, as if it were getting closer. Wait a minute… it WAS getting closer! More specifically it was heading straight for him.

Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise at the incoming meteorite. Not wanting to get hit, Lincoln jumped out of the way and hit the deck. At that moment the meteor had entered Lincoln's cell with a loud crash, filling part of the room with a small cloud of dust and smoke. Lincoln coughed a few times in an attempt to clear his throat, waving his hand to clear the air.

"What the…?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes.

Walking to the source of the smoke, there was a small crater in the floor and, by the looks of it, a small meteor rested in the center. Lincoln couldn't explain it, but it felt as if the tiny rock was calling to him. Bending down, Lincoln slowly stretched out his arm, picking the meteor up in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa…" Lincoln said in amazement.

For a moment, Lincoln felt a light tingly feeling in his hand. The meteor emanated a fiery aura that danced in front of Lincoln's face. The aura then flowed into his chest, causing him gasp lightly and his eyes widen as he felt the energy transfer into him. Within a few seconds the energy had dissipated, leaving Lincoln a little lightheaded.

"Ugh. Well, that was weird… and yet, strangely cool" Lincoln said to himself.

Looking back at the meteor in his hand, Lincoln saw that it had turned black and shortly after, crumbled into dust. Lincoln blew the black dust out of his hand and wiped the rest of it off on the leg of his jumpsuit. Lincoln then looked down at both of his hands. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he could feel a surge of power building up inside of him. Raising his left hand, it began to glow the same color the meteor did before it disintegrated.

The energy was like bright and warm, like light. But this wasn't just any light, this was neon light. Or at least, that's what Lincoln figured. Turning his head slightly to the right, he saw a cockroach climbing up the wall. Raising his right hand, he aimed at the bug. As if on his own, Lincoln had shot an orange blast from his hand, destroying the cockroach and leaving a scorch mark upon the wall.

"What the hell…?" Lincoln whispered to himself, looking at his now smoking hand at a loss for words.

 _[End of flashback]_

" _Yeah. Feels like only yesterday…_ " Lincoln thought to himself in his head, a light chuckle escaping him.

"Ok, I'm dressed now, bro" Lincoln heard Luna's voice. He turned his head and looked up to see his sister now fully dressed.

She now wore purple shirt with a demon skull on it that, again, showed off her belly, black leggings, and a white belt across her hips, and purple high heeled boots. She also wore three black wristbands on each arm.

"So? What do you think?" Luna asked Lincoln with a half-lidded eyed smirk, her hands on her hips.

"Damn, Luna. If I were a wolf, I'd howl" Lincoln commented. "And I just realized what I've said sounded awkward and disturbing…" Lincoln said to himself before standing up to face his sister.

"Awkward, disturbing and yet, kind of flattering" Luna placed a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder, kissing him upon the cheek. "C'mon, let's go see your younger sisters" Luna motioned her hand for Lincoln to follow her downstairs.

"You know, in the short amount of time I've been back, I've all of my older sisters… with the exception of Lori. Where is Lori anyway?" Lincoln asked his rocker sister.

"Uh, let's just say you're not the only one that's been away for a while" Luna replied.

"Eh, whatever, I'll see her when I see her" Lincoln shrugged his shoulders with a roll of his eyes. "I would be excited to see my younger sisters… if I could remember more than one of them" Lincoln admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you haven't seen them in 8 years. It only makes sense that you'd barely remember any of them" Luna shrugged her shoulders with her arms crossed as they were now on the first floor.

"To be honest, the only one I somewhat remember is Lucy" Lincoln told her.

"Did someone call me?" a voice said, causing Luna to jump into Lincoln's arms. He was stronger than he looked.

" _Where the hell did she come from?_ " Lincoln thought with a raised eyebrow, looking down at a 13 year old girl.

She had pitch black hair tied into a ponytail, her bangs covering one of her eyes which were blue. She wore a black tank top, dark blue jeans and black shoes. She also had a black eyeshadow on. By the looks of it she seemed to be a Goth girl.

"Hey Luna, is this your new boyfriend?" the teenage girl asked in a monotone.

"No I am not" Lincoln replied with a deadpan expression.

"Heh heh. Well, I guess we might as well start off with Lucy" Luna looked at Lincoln with a nervous smile.

"THAT'S Lucy?!" Lincoln asked with a bit of shock as he set Luna down.

"That's right" Luna confirmed with a nod. "Lucy, look at his hair. Does it seem familiar?"

Lucy gazed upon the teenage boy before her. She looked at his hair and noticed it was as white as snow. Now that she thought about it, this guy did seem vaguely familiar. That's when it hit her. There were only two people she knew that had white hair, her grandfather Albert, and…

"Lincoln?" Lucy looked at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"That's right, Lucy. Your big brother's back" Lincoln said with open arms. Lucy ran up to Lincoln, throwing her arms around her brother's waist.

"It's been so long. I thought I'd never see you again, big brother" Lucy said as she nuzzled Lincoln's chest. "If I had a heart, it'd be the one piece of light in my otherwise dark and empty soul" Lucy said.

"Ok, you've definitely changed from the little girl I once knew. What, are you going to tell me you're into those pieces of crap movies about the girl that's in love with a vampire and a werewolf?" Lincoln sarcastically remarked.

"Of course not! Those movies are a mockery to vampires and werewolves everywhere" Lucy replied. "If I were an immortal vampire, I'd drain the blood of the human that came up with such filth until they were nothing but skin and bones"

"Yeah, you've definitely changed, Lucy" Lincoln said with a chuckle as he broke from Lucy's embrace.

"I've gotten into poetry in the time you've been away. Would you like to hear a few of them?" She asked with her usual monotone and deadpan expression.

"Uh, maybe later. Right now I have to see the rest of our sisters. Right, Luna?" Lincoln turned his attention to his rocker sister and surrogate mother. Luna replied with a simple nod.

"The twins are outside in the backyard" Lucy told them.

"Thanks, Luce. C'mon, Lincoln" Luna said.

Lincoln ruffled the top of Lucy head before following Luna. Entering the backyard, Lincoln could see it was a mess. That makes sense when you have a ton of people in your family. As Lucy had stated before, both twins were in the backyard. One was working on a bike while the other was lounging in a chair sipping iced tea. Lincoln was quick to notice that one of the twins was a tomboy while the other was a girly girl.

The tomboy was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, light blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. She also had a black sweat shirt tied around her waist. Her blonde hair was in a braided ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead and a red baseball cap worn in a backwards fashion.

The girly girl on the other hand was dressed in pink shirt with the word ' _princess'_ bedazzled in silver rhinestones, a white skirt, white slip on shoes, pearl earrings in her ears, and pink sunglasses over her eyes. She also kept her blonde hair straight, a cowlick in the front covering her forehead.

" _Twins with polar opposite personalities. Well, at least they're not clones of each other_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"Yo, little dudettes, come here for a sec. I've got someone I want you to meet" Luna said, getting her younger twin sisters' attention.

Putting their current activities on hold, the twins walked up to Luna and the white haired guy next to her.

"What's up, Luna?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Lola, Lana, this is Lincoln" Luna introduced the white haired teen to the twins. "And before you ask, no, he's not any of your older sisters' boyfriend" Luna told them before they said anything.

"Thank you, Luna" Lincoln said.

Lana was the first to take a step towards Lincoln. She walked around him to get a good look before stopping where she originally was. She then smiled at the older boy. "That jacket's pretty cool. Are you a biker?" Lana asked with a bit of anxiousness.

"Uh, no. Though that does sound pretty cool" Lincoln rubbed his chin at the thought owning a motorcycle.

"You call that style? Please! _This_ is style" Lola struck a pose, gesturing to the outfit she was wearing. Lincoln and Lana rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice… if you want to get your ass kicked at school!" Lana stated.

"Well, it's good thing I'm one of the popular girls!" Lola countered.

"A popular girl that no one even likes!" Lana shot back.

"Well, at least I don't—"

The two cut their argument short at the sound of a whistle. The twins turned their heads to see that it came from their sister Luna.

"That's enough, you two" Luna told them with a bit of sternness in her voice. "Now, tell me. Do you either of you know who this is?" Luna pointed her thumb at the white haired teenager beside her.

"No, but he looks cool. Is he one of your friends?" Lana asked Luna.

"More or less" Luna shrugged. "You could say I've known him since he was born" Luna looked at Lincoln with a smile.

Lincoln chuckles. "C'mon, Luna, stop beating around the bush" he told the rocker girl before looking down at the twins. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys"

"What're you talking about?" Lana raised a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't even know you" Lola added.

"Heh. Typical…" Lincoln lightly shook his head. "Then again, I can't really blame you guys. It has been eight years after all" Lincoln said. "Look, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I'm your brother" he told them.

"Our brother?" Lola looked at him with a confused expression.

"Mom and dad never told us they had a son" Lana said.

Lincoln let out a light growl under his breath, clenching his fists in anger. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. " _Take it easy, Lincoln, it's not their fault. This is their first time meeting you and your so called parents were dicks…_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"Uh, you ok?" Lana asked the guy claiming to be her brother.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Lana. Just caught up in thought" Lincoln told the tomboy. "But yes, you have brother" Lincoln answered her.

"No freaking way! That's awesome!" Lana ran up to her brother, hugging him around the waist.

"Heh. Well, I wasn't expecting this so soon. Didn't think you'd be this excited" Lincoln replied, returning the hug.

"Hey, it's not every day you find out you have a brother!" Lana said.

Lola on the other hand simply rolled her eyes with a scoff, choosing to sit back in her lounge chair and drink her tea. Wow, her brother returns after 8 years in juvie and she doesn't even care? Looks like Lincoln knew which twin he liked over the other. Speaking of sisters…

"Hey Luna, isn't there someone else I need to see?" Lincoln asked as he broke the hug between him and Lana.

"Yeah, you need to see Lisa!" Luna answered with a snap of her fingers.

"If you say so, mom" Lincoln replied. "Catch you later, Lana" Lincoln told his tomboy sister with a playful flick to her forehead before following Luna inside.

Lana chuckled to herself. "Man, I've only known him for five minutes and I already think he's cool" Lana said with a smile.

"Wait, did he just call Luna mom?" Lola raised a confused eyebrow.

* * *

 _ **The basement…**_

"So, why are we going into the basement again?" Lincoln asked Luna as they walked down the stairs that lead to the basement.

"It's where we're going to meet Lisa" Luna reminded him. "And dude, believe me when I say she's smart. She's practically a genius" Luna told him.

"How much of a genius are we talking about?" Lincoln asked.

"Enough to get my PhD at the age of 4" a voice said. The two siblings turned their heads to see a 9 year old girl looking up at them.

She had short brown hair and glasses. Her outfit consisted of a white lab coat, pink pants and brown shoes.

"Yeah, that smart. Lincoln, you remember Lisa" Luna re-introduced Lincoln to his younger sister.

"Hardly" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Lisa, this is—"

"A male homosapien to which I share my genetic code through blood from our shared parental units" Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Uh, could you repeat that in English? I don't speak nerd" Lincoln said with a smug smirk across his face.

"You're my brother, dipstick. I could tell due to how similar you look to our grandfather" Lisa replied. "Lincoln, was it? Great, now I can a have male test subject to experiment on"

"Heh heh heh. That's a good one" Lincoln chuckled. "You experiment on me and I'll experiment on your spine, by breaking you in half" Lincoln added with a joking tone. "So, Lisa makes the fourth of my younger siblings. Guess that's all of them" Lincoln said with a shrug before walking past Luna.

"Not quite…" Luna grabbed Lincoln's arm before he walked away. "There's actually one more little sis you need to see" Luna informed him.

"They had another one?! Damn, have those two never heard of condoms?" Lincoln gave look of both slight annoyance and disbelief.

"Don't worry, bro. Mom and dad said she'll be the last kid they have" Luna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. Anymore siblings and I'd have to chop the old man's balls off" Lincoln said in a half joking tone. "Alright, let's go see the little tyke" Lincoln said as he and Luna walked back upstairs.

* * *

 _ **Lisa/Lily's room…**_

"Alright, Rexy, time destroy the bad guys" a 6 year old girl said, playing with her toy T-Rex.

She had short blonde hair with a purple colored barrette in it. Her outfit consisted of a lavender polo shirt, a blue skirt and blue slip-on shoes.

"T-Rex, final strike!" Lily motioned her toy and smacked the monster toy away as if an attack had hit. "Monster extinct!" Lily declared with a wink, having saved the day. In her imagination at least.

It was at that moment the young girl heard a knock at her door. Turning her head, she saw her sister Luna… and some guy standing next to her.

"Hey, sis" Luna greeted her youngest sister.

"Luna! Do you want play with me? You can be the Raptorzord" Lily said excitedly.

"Uh, maybe later Lily. I have someone I want you to meet" Luna told her, nudging Lincoln in the arm with her elbow for him to introduce himself.

The white haired teen walked over the girl that he assumed was his youngest sister. "Hi there, I'm Lincoln" Lincoln greeted the girl.

"I'm Lily. Do you want to play with me?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Uhh…" Lincoln looked over to Luna who nodded her head. "Sure, I'd love to play with you. I'll be the Pachy-Zord" Lincoln said with a light smile, grabbing the gray colored dinosaur with the round head.

"Yay!" Lily cheered.

"Heh. I used to play with dinosaur toys when I was your age" Lincoln informed Lily. "My favorite was the velociraptor"

"Cool" Lily said. "Hey, I just noticed you have white hair just like my Pop-Pop" Lily pointed to the top of Lincoln's head.

"Well Lily, there's a reason for that…" Lincoln began "You see, the thing is… I'm your big brother" Lincoln told her with sheepish smile.

"I have a brother?!" Lily shouted in surprise, caught off guard by the young man statement. "You guys never told me I had a brother" she looked towards Luna.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad didn't want us mentioning Lincoln after he left" Luna rubbed her arm nervously.

"Well, where's he been this whole time? I've never seen any pictures of him before" Lily asked.

Lincoln sighed in irritation. Of course his so-called parents didn't mention him to his younger sisters, that would definitely sound like something they'd do. Even if they did mention him to them, he couldn't blame Lily for not knowing who he was, she _was_ born after was sent away. Still, he figured now would be as good a time as any to have a meaningful relationship with the little runt.

"Let's just say I've been somewhere you never want to be and leave it at that. For now at least" Lincoln rubbed the top of Lily's head.

"Well, wherever you were, I'm glad you're back. I'd love to spend time with my big brother!" Lily said, hugging her older brother around his waist with Lincoln returning the gesture.

" _Heh, she's a cute one. I think she'll be the one that I'll be the nicest to_ " Lincoln thought to himself."Well, the only sister that's left to see now is Lori. But I guess 9 out of 10 isn't bad" Lincoln said, rubbing the top of Lily's head. "Wow, ten sisters. Never thought I'd see that coming"

* * *

 _ **Hours later…**_

With it was now being late in the evening at the Loud house, Lincoln had decided it was time to relax. He was sitting on the couch with Lily as they watched a movie and ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with Lily sitting comfortably in her brother's lap.

"Hey Lincoln, would you ever eat a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich?" Lily took a bite out of her sandwich as she looked up at her brother.

"Peanut butter and sauerkraut? No, that sounds incredibly disgusting" Lincoln answered with a disgusted expression. "Why" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just asking" Lily shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention back to the movie.

"Alright, dudes, I'm off to the concert" Luna told her siblings on the couch as she walked down stairs, her purse over her shoulder.

"Mind if I tag along?" Lincoln offered.

"Fine by me. Did you make sure the movie was appropriate for Lily?" Luna asked with a raised skeptical eyebrow.

"It's _Kiki's Delivery Service_ , of course it's appropriate" Lincoln replied as he set Lily down on the couch.

"Good, wouldn't want to give our little sis nightmares" Luna commented.

"Lily, make sure you go to bed once the movie's over" Lincoln told his younger sister.

"You got it, dude!" Lily gave her brother an understanding salute.

" _Did she just reference what I think she referenced?_ " Lincoln thought with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon, bro" Luna said as she and Lincoln walked out of the door to her car.

Today had been more or less a memorable one. Lincoln got out of juvie and met most of his older sisters, including the one he considered his surrogate mother. He met all of his younger sisters, including his newest one which he felt he'll probably have the most meaningful relationship with. And now he was about to go to a concert with his favorite older sister. It couldn't possibly get any better than this!

* * *

 **There's the end of Chapter. Lincoln has met all of his sisters, except for Lori. Don't worry though, Lori fans, she'll most likely appear in the next chapter. What kind of relationship will Lincoln and Lori have in this story? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming (Part 3)

**Alright guys, here's chapter four of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock at night in the town of Royal Woods. Many cars could be seen driving on the highway. One purple car in particular contained the brother and sister duo of Lincoln and Luna, on their way to one of Luna's gigs.

"So, Mom, how have you been these past 8 years?" Lincoln asked.

"I've been fine, been watching our younger sisters grow. Waiting until the day my brother came home" Luna glanced at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm totally worth the wait!" Lincoln joked playfully. "Still, anything new?"

"Yeah, I've made a bit of a name for myself. I've even managed to get a few gigs here and there" Luna replied with a small shrug.

"We're going to one now, right?" Lincoln asked.

"You know it, Linc" Luna gave him a wink.

Lincoln let out a small chuckle. Ever since he was a kid Lincoln had enjoyed the way Luna performed. He loved every musical thing she did, the types of songs she played, the types of instruments she used, and he especially loved the way she sang. It was like she put her heart into very songs she played. Granted he was the main one that ever listened to her play, but that was beside the point.

"So, have you dated anyone recently?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah, I've been too busy with my music. But I don't need to date since I've got you" Luna said, playfully pinching her brother's cheek. "I love you, baby bro" Luna added, rubbing the top of Lincolns head.

"Heh" Lincoln snickered with smirk.

A few minutes of driving and the duo had arrived at an old timey-looking café, the place where Luna would be performing. Standing in front of the entrance was a security guard asking people for their IDs to show their legit age.

"Luna Loud, the main event" Luna told him as she held up her ID and pass to man. The security guard gave an approving nod as he let her pass. Lincoln was about to walk in as well, before being stopped by the man at the door.

"ID, sir" the guard asked with a motion of his hand.

"Uhh…" Lincoln looked off to the side.

"It's ok, he's with me" Luna told the man, giving her brother a reassuring wink, to which Lincoln gave a light smile.

"Thanks, Lulu" Lincoln said.

"No worries, bro, I've got your back" Luna placed a hand on his shoulder.

While the outside of the café looked old timey, upon entering they saw the inside had a more modern feel to it. Luna must've been a regular because there was practically a full house here. Walking up stage, Luna strapped her guitar over her shoulder and took to the mic. The crowd instantly cheered the minute the spotlight descended upon her.

"Good evening, everyone. You ready to rock?!" Luna shouted into the mic, the crowd replying with a chant. "Good. But before I start, I'd like to introduce someone close to my heart" Luna began.

Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise, his heart beating a few beats faster.

"Back after 8 years, give it up for my brother, Lincoln Loud!" Luna stated with her arm gestured towards Lincoln, motioning for him to come join her on the stage. "Got anything you want to say, bro?"

"Yeah" Lincoln took the mic from his sister. "Guys, I hope you're ready because you're about to listen to Luna Loud, the greatest musician and sister of all time!" Lincoln shouted.

"Aww!" Luna held her hands to her chest before giving Lincoln a quick hug. "Now let's get rockin'!" Luna shouted while making the devil horns with her hands.

Strumming her guitar, Luna played a melody for about a minute while the drummer behind her tapped their sticks together, the bass player strumming along with Luna. The crowd grows silent as the girl took the mic. Luna's breathing slows down while her heart simultaneously beats like a jackrabbit. She then begins to sing in low voice.

 **Luna:** _Take me down to the river bend_

 _Take me down to the fighting end_

 _Wash the poison from off my skin_

 _Show me how to be whole again_

Luna glances at her brother out of the corner of her eye. At this moment, the drummer taps his bass, giving the song a beat.

" _Heh. That's my sister…_ " Lincoln thought to himself with a smirk, and then took the mic from Luna.

 **Lincoln:** _Fly me up on a silver wing_

 _Past the black where the sirens sing_

 _Warm me up in a nova's glow_

 _And drop me down to the dream below_

The siblings smiled and looked into each other's eyes during the short pause, nodding in unison as they both sang

 **Both:** _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

 _Hardly anything there for you to see_

 _For you to see_

Luna continued to strum her guitar as she and her brother sang each other's hearts out. They played this and many other songs throughout the night, until Luna's gig was up at around 10pm.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"That was freaking awesome!" Lincoln raised his fists in the air as he and Luna entered the house after finishing her gig. "You're even better than I remember, Mom"

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself, my son" Luna commented as they walked upstairs.

Lincoln chuckled. "Well, I better it the hay. See you in the morning" Lincoln told her as headed towards his old room.

"Wait" Luna stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Hm?" Lincoln tilted his head.

"We haven't seen each other in years and have just reunited today" Luna recapped. "So I was thinking, maybe we could spend the night in my room. You know, for old times' sake. Like when we were kids"

"Spending the night with my big sis on my first day back? Sure, what the hell?" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"Sweet, c'mon!" Luna motioned for him to follow her to her room.

It was the dawn of a new day in the Loud house. Lincoln stretched out his limbs as the sun shined through the bedroom window, popping his spine as he sat up.

"God damn, that was some first day back" Lincoln said to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

At that moment, he heard a yawn coming for beside him. Turning his head, he saw his sister Luna still asleep. He remembered she had asked him to spend the night with her and that he had actually agreed to it. While he slept in his clothes that night, Luna preferred to sleep in a purple t-shirt and a pair of black panties with her stomach showing. Lincoln couldn't blame her though; if he were in his room he'd do the same thing.

Luna began to stir and groan as her eyes fluttered open. Like Lincoln, she too stretched her limbs. "Morning, Lincoln" Luna greeted her brother as she woke up with a smile.

"Morning, Lulu" Lincoln replied, a smile of his own.

"You hungry? I could make you some breakfast" Luna offered as she sat up next to him.

"Sure, I could go for some waffles" Lincoln gave a shrug of his shoulders. Luna pinched her brother's cheek before hopping off her bunk "Aren't you going to put something on?" Lincoln asked as he followed her.

"Why? You didn't say anything when you saw me like this when you came home" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… but we were too busy having our little reunion and I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice much" Lincoln sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, looking at his big sister with a nervous blush.

Luna let out a small sigh. "You'd think spending all that time away would've made you used to this kind of thing" Luna muttered under her breath, shaking her head a little.

"The only girls I saw in that place were the female guards. And they weren't exactly the attractive types" Lincoln told her, rolling his eyes at the thought of said guards.

Luna picked her leggings of the floor and put them on, and then her boots. She looked at Lincoln and made a gesture towards her outfit, no longer being half naked.

"That's better" Lincoln smiled. "By the way, you never told me what happened to Lori" Lincoln said.

"She'll be coming home today. I'm sure she can tell you when she gets here" Luna said as they walked into the kitchen. "For now, sit down so I can make us breakfast"

" _This takes me back…_ " Lincoln thought with a smile as he sat down.

Unknown to them, a huge pickup truck pulled up to the curb outside. A woman then stepped out of the passenger's seat with a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Bobby!" the woman said to the driver before they drove away. "Ah, home sweet home" she said as she looked at the house before her.

She was a tall woman with short blonde hair, bangs covering her forehead. She wore a green camo jacket over a blue-gray tank top, brown cargo shorts and black combat boots. To complete her look, she wore a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes. She was Lincoln's older sister, Lori, the eldest of the Loud siblings.

Lori then walked up to the front door, placing her key in the keyhole. When she walked in, she immediately recognized an enticing aroma in the air. It was enough to make her lick her lips in hunger.

"Smells like someone's cooking breakfast" Lori said to herself as she set her bag down and headed into the direction of the kitchen.

Poking her head around the corner, she caught a glimpse of her younger sister, Luna cooking breakfast in her underwear and some guy sitting at the table.

"Hey Luna" Lori greeted as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Looking over her shoulder, Luna saw older sister.

"Hey sis, long time no see. Guess I have to set the table for three now, huh?" Luna replied with a smile while cooking bacon.

"Got that right" Lori sat down, leaning back in her chair with her feet rested on the table, her hands rested behind her head. "Still like to cook breakfast, I see" Lori lowered her shades a bit.

"You know me, I love to cook for my family" Luna said with a shrug.

"Ahem" Lori turned her head to the guy sitting next to her. "Hey Lori. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Lincoln said playfully.

Lori gave a confused look, not knowing who this guy was. Was he one of Leni's boyfriends? No, those two were close and Leni would've told her about something as huge as that. Was he one of Luna's rocker friends? He definitely had the outfit for it. Who was he? All Lori could do was look at him with a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

Lincoln sighed with a hand against his face. He could understand his younger sisters and some of his older sister not recognizing him, but he thought at least _Lori_ would be able to tell it was him. After all, she was the oldest.

"I'll give you a hint. I'm named after one of the presidents" Lincoln tilted his head towards her.

Lori then sat down properly in her seat and leaned in to get a better look at the young man's face. Those freckles, that white hair… it was all coming back to her. Could this be who she thought it was?

"Lincoln?" Lori rested a gentle hand upon the teenager's cheek, making sure it was him.

"You know it, sis" Lincoln placed his hand on top of the one Lori was placing on his cheek. At this moment, Lori's eyes began to well up with tears.

"It's been 8 years. 8 long years…" Lori muttered under her breath. Lori extended her arms, to which Lincoln replied by throwing his arms around her waist. "I've missed you, twerp!" Lori said, holding her brother in her embrace.

"Heh. I think you and I are both past the age were you can call me a twerp, Lori" Lincoln said as they broke the hug.

"Maybe. But I'm the oldest, it's my job to mess with you" Lori said, giving her brother a playful punch in the arm.

Lincoln rolled his eyes with a light shake of his head. That's when Luna set their breakfast down in front of them, sitting on the side of Lincoln opposite of Lori. Lincoln looked to see his breakfast. It consisted of bacon, eggs and… heart shaped waffles? His sisters' were the standard circle shaped ones, but his were heart shaped. He glanced at Luna to see her sporting a smirk as she began eating her eggs, causing Lincoln to silently chuckle to himself.

" _That's my mom. Always taking care of me_ " Lincoln thought to himself before digging into his waffles.

"So, Lincoln, are you glad to be back home?" Lori asked as she chewed her bacon

"Yeah. The first day back was a bit… _surprising_ , but it was still pretty good. Hell, I got to hang out with Luna last night, so that's a bonus" He replied.

Lori smiled at that. He hadn't seen her brother in several years and yet, as far as she knew, he still acted like the same boy she knew the day he left. Now he was back and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. This sparked an idea in Lori's head. If Lincoln liked spending time with Luna, then maybe…

"Hey Lincoln, how would you like to spend the day together?" Lori asked. Lincoln gave her a questionable look. "We could go play laser tag, and then afterwards we can go get some ice cream" she offered.

"C'mon, Linc, she's the only sister you _haven't_ spent time with since you got back" Luna added.

" _She has a point; I've seen all of my sisters upon my return except for Lori…_ " Lincoln thought to himself. "Sure, what the hell? I could enjoy spending time with my oldest sister" Lincoln agreed with a shrug.

"Excellent! We leave in an hour" Lori smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to watch TV" Lincoln stood up from his seat, only to be stopped by Luna, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah! Finish your breakfast first, Lincoln" Luna told him.

"But…"

"You just got out of juvie and you need to the start the day off right" Luna gave her brother a stern yet loving motherly gaze that he would expect from her.

Not wanting to argue with his closest sister and surrogate mother, Lincoln sat back down. "I guess I can't argue with you there, mom"

"Say, Luna, is it alright if I borrow your car?" Lori asked her rocker sister.

"Sure, sis. Just be sure to have my baby back in one piece" Luna told Lori

"Don't worry, I won't damage your car" Lori reassured.

"I was talking about Lincoln" Luna looked at their younger brother with a smug expression, causing the white haired teen to look down in embarrassment.

Lincoln stuffed the last of his breakfast into his mouth. "I'm done with breakfast" he said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Luna told him in a slight stern tone, Lori chuckling as the white haired teen looked down with embarrassment.

 _[An hour later]_

Lincoln was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of _Arggh_ , one of his favorite shows as kid. It was cool when he was younger, but now his opinion on the show had somewhat changed.

"Hey Linky" a voice said. He turned his head to see his second oldest sister Leni.

"Oh, Leni" Lincoln greeted her.

"What're you watching?" Leni asked, taking a seat next to her little brother.

" _Arggh_. I can't believe this show's still on. Not as cool as it was when I was a kid. I guess some stuff just doesn't hold up" Lincoln said to Leni with a shrug. "I guess it's still decently watchable though" he added. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted take few selfies with my cute baby brother" Leni replied while pulling out her phone.

"Well, you're half right. I'm not exactly a baby anymore" Lincoln chuckled, a smirk crossing his face.

"No, but you're still so cute!" Leni said in cute tone, pinching Lincoln's cheeks affectionately.

"Heh. Yeah, I am" Lincoln admitted, facing away with an embarrassed blush. Along with Luna, Leni was the only sister that could make Lincoln turn red in the face from showing him affection.

Leni scooted closer to Lincoln and sat in his lap in a forward position. The blonde haired young woman leaned back and wrapped an around her teenage brother. Leni held out her phone out to where both she and Lincoln were in the camera's sight and snapped the photo of them.

Leni then turned in Lincoln's lap so she was facing to the left. She brought him in for a hug, her face pressed tightly against his. Leni held out her phone again and took a second picture.

"Just like when we were kids, right Linky?" Leni smiled at him.

"Let's see, we're on the couch, one of us is sitting in the other's lap and your skin still feels baby soft. Yep, exactly like when we were kids" Lincoln half joked.

"Well, here's something I haven't done since before you left" Leni closed her eyes, leaned in and lightly yet firmly pressed her lips against his cheek. It was enough to make Lincoln blush.

Without even looking, she took a third picture of her and Lincoln together.

" _Leni and Luna, the only two sisters that can actually make me blush…_ " Lincoln thought to himself as smile crept upon his face. "Heh heh. Ok, Leni, you can stop kissing me now" Lincoln told the 21 year old who hadn't pulled her lips away from his cheek.

"Hm?" Leni opened her eyes. Once she realized she was still kissing Lincoln, she pulled away. "Oh, sorry Lincoln" Leni said with a nervous smile and an embarrassed blush to match. "Alright, just one more"

"No thanks, Leni" Lincoln declined.

"Aww, please!" Leni begged.

"Leni, I really have to-" Lincoln cut himself off when he saw the look on his older sister's face.

"Please, Linky" Leni looked him with a pouty face while also giving the puppy-dog eyes for added effect. Lincoln let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine" Lincoln rolled his eyes. You'd think being in juvie for 8 years would've made him immune to such things. It seems cute girls like Leni were the exception.

"Yay!" Leni hugged him. "Duck lips" Leni snapped a fourth and final picture of her and Lincoln.

This one showed her pursing her lips together while giving a sassy expression, with Lincoln giving a confused expression. It was at that moment that Lori downstairs, her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Ok, Lincoln, you ready?" Lori asked, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go" Lincoln replied while setting Leni on the other side of the couch and headed to the door with Lori.

"Hold it, bro" Luna said, stopping them as she walked up to Lincoln from the dining room. "Are you going to be good when hanging out with Lori?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Lincoln replied.

"Did you clean up?" Luna asked.

"Yes" Lincoln replied.

"Are you going to listen to what Lori says?" Luna asked.

"Mostly" Lincoln replied.

"Are you wearing clean underwear?" Luna asked.

"Luna!" Lincoln shouted.

"Hehe. I'm just messing with you, bro" Luna kissed his cheek. "Have fun" she added. Lincoln gave a quick smirk before heading out the door with Lori. "And be sure to crush Lori in laser tag!" Luna shouted after they left exited the house.

"Bye Lori, bye Linky!" Leni added.

Lori started up the car and the two siblings made their way to the laser tag place.

* * *

 _ **The Arcade…**_

Lincoln and Lori arrived at a nearby arcade. Since it was Lori's idea, it was her that paid the fee. They had about an hour to play which was good for the brother and sister duo to bond.

"Ready to have some fun, Lori?" Lincoln said, adjusting his vest.

"You know it. But I should warn you, I've been in the military for the past five years, so don't be surprised that I'm a good shot and end up wiping the floor with you" Lori said with a smug tone.

"Heh. Well, you're the only one that's had experience while they were away. I've got a pretty decent aim" Lincoln said.

"What, did you pretend to use your hand as a gun while you were in juvie?" Lori mocked.

"Something like that" Lincoln glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with a smirk.

 _[5 minutes later]_

The arena that the siblings were in was a dark room lit by dim lights around each corner to make things safe. Lincoln was on a different side of the arena from his sister. Hiding behind a wall, he decided he'd make this game a bit more interesting.

"Ok Lori, let's see how you handle my little enhancement" Lincoln held up his toy laser gun.

With his hand glowing, he channeled his neon powers into the plastic weapon. The color of the toy changed from green to black, while the light within it changed from red to orange, energized by the power of neon. Turning his head around the corner, Lincoln saw the person he was after.

" _Speak of the devil. This is easier than I thought_ " Lincoln thought with a smirk.

Holding up his gun, he pointed it at Lori and aimed at her vest. Lincoln pulled the trigger and shot and neon powered laser beam at her. Luckily Lincoln had his powers set to stun so she wouldn't feel anything. Her vest did go off though.

"What the hell?" Lori looked down at her vest with a confused look.

"First shot, courtesy of yours truly" Lincoln appeared from behind the wall, twirling his gun in his hand while doing so.

"Hmph" Lori smirked with her arms crossed.

All of a sudden, Lincoln's vest went off. He looked at his older sister to find she had hit him with her opposing hand firing under her arm.

"Revenge shot, courtesy of your beautiful older sister" Lori retorted with a smug expression.

Lincoln gave a smirk and shot Lori back, which caused Lori to shoot him. The two siblings laughed as they ran across the arena, blasting each other back and forth, not even caring about who had more hits than the other. It was eventful time for the both of them.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Park…**_

"Thanks" Lori said as she was handed two ice cream cones from the ice cream. "Laser tag was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Lori asked Lincoln as she handed him a cone.

"Yeah, even though we mainly blasted each other" Lincoln quipped before taking a few licks of his cone.

"Still fun though" Lori shrugged, taking a lick of her cone as she and her brother sat down at a nearby bench.

Lincoln did have fun at laser tag, he couldn't argue with that. He had only been back a day and he already had fun with two of his sisters. He had spent the night with Luna and performed with her at a café, and now he was spending the day with Lori. Granted he and Lori didn't have that great of a relationship when they were kids, but they still cared about each other nonetheless.

"So, 8 years since we've last seen each other. Looks like we've literally got a lot of catching up to do, little bro" Lori said, taking a few licks of her ice cream.

"Looks like you still use the word 'literally' out of context" Lincoln quipped. "But, yeah, we should definitely catch up, Lori" Lincoln gave his sister a smile before giving his own ice cream a lick.

In the time Lincoln had spent away from his sisters, both he and the girls had grown and changed, even the younger ones. The white haired teenager had missed spending time with his family. And not just Luna either. He practically missed pretty much everyone in his family. Well, _almost_ everyone…

Lori soon noticed that the smile on her brother's face had faded into that of a straight frown.

"Something wrong, Lincoln?" Lori asked with some concern.

"Just thinking about _certain_ family members, that's all" Lincoln said, looking off to the side. Lori, being the older sister that she was, knew just who her brother was talking about.

"Lincoln…" Lori placed a comforting and reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You know you'll have to face them eventually" She told him. "You know that, don't you?"

Lincoln sighed. He knew Lori was right. Whether he liked it or not, Lincoln would have to face his parents at some point. But how would they react to seeing their son after so many years? Would they care and feel bad for the way they treated him all those years? Or would they still be their same old selves and see him as a disappointment like always?

"Let's just go…" Lincoln muttered, not even looking at his sister.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"It was really sweet of you to buy an ice cream cone for Lily" Lori said to Lincoln as they exited Luna's car.

"Eh, she's my baby sister; I want to show her my nice side. Might as well start having good relationship with her while she's young, right?" Lincoln asked rhetorically.

Lori gave a quick nod. She had always thought her brother was sweet when it came to his sisters, especially his younger ones. She just hoped juvie hadn't changed her little brother _too_ much.

"You know, when I first saw you again, part of me thought you might've been either Leni or Luna's boyfriend" Lori chuckled.

"Ugh! I swear, the next person that says that I getting their ass kicked" Lincoln said with an annoyed expression, earning a giggle from Lori.

As they entered the house, they were greeted by two people they were somewhat expecting to see. Their parents, Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Lori, welcome home, dear!" Rita said, her and her husband happily greeting their daughter with a hug.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Lori greeted back, returning the hug.

"We're so glad to have you back, kiddo" Lynn Sr. said with a smile.

Lori's father then turned his attention to the teenage boy standing next to his daughter and asked a question that would most likely send him to the hospital.

"Who's this? Leni's new boyfriend?"

* * *

 **Finally, Chapter 4 done! I hope it was worth the wait because this was hard to write with the writer's block I had. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Speaking of which, in the next chapter Lincoln will face a new challenge: High School. Can't wait to see how that plays out.**

 **I thank Omega Ultra for helping me out on this one. Thanks, dude.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**

 **Oh, and if you guys have an ideas for villains, let me know in a review, I'd love to hear them. Just give me the name, backstory, if they have any powers, and how they become one of Neon Flash's enemies.**


	5. Chapter 5: High School

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 5 of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **. Before we start, I read some of the ideas for villains and I've got to say, they sound interesting. I might do the whole** _ **Spider-Man**_ **movie** **thing where there's only one villain per story, but that has yet to be decided. I probably won't use all of them, but the ones I do use I'll be sure to give credit to the ones that came up with said villain(s). Anyway, let's start this chapter off, shall we?**

* * *

"So, is the Leni's boyfriend or something?" Lynn Sr. asked his eldest daughter. He knew Lori had a boyfriend in Bobby, so this guy must've been one of his other daughters' boyfriends.

"No, dad, Leni would've told me if she had one" Lori replied.

Lincoln gave the adults a hard glare of irritation, which quickly changed when he saw Luna walk in with Lily who was playing with one of _Power Rangers_ toys. It was a ninja star from the most recent series.

"Hey you two" Lincoln greeted his sisters. "Lily, I brought you an ice cream cone" he bent down to her level and handed her the dairy treat.

"Thanks Lincoln" Lily said, taking a bit of her cone.

This little scene was enough to make Luna smile. It was also enough to make the Loud parents' eyes widen in surprise. Did she just call that boy what they thought she called him?

"Say, why don't you go upstairs and play? I'll be right behind you" Lincoln told her. Lily nodded and run upstairs to her room, being careful not to spill her ice cream.

"So, did you have fun with Lori?" Luna asked.

"Oh, totally, laser tag was awesome!" Lincoln fist pumped.

"We mainly shot each other, we didn't really care who got more points" Lori chimed in. "Though I think Lincoln lucked out. He got some kind of special gun. Lucky" Lori said, she and Lincoln giving each other quick glances.

"Ahem" the three siblings heard the sound of their mother clearing her throat. They turned to look at the adults of the household.

"Lincoln" Lynn Sr. began.

"Our son" Rita concluded.

"Rita, Lynn Sr., my… birthgivers" Lincoln greeted them, albeit hesitantly.

"Lincoln…" Rita puts on a fake smile. "We're so glad you're home, sweetie"

" _Heh, like I believe that. She's never called me that I day in my life_ " Lincoln thought to himself. "Yeah, sure you did" Lincoln looked off to the side.

"Now Lincoln, we know it's been a long time, but-" Lynn Sr. began

"Save it, you two. Just fuck off" Lincoln told them, surprising both Lori and Luna who were standing on either side of him.

Rita stares at him for a few seconds. "Don't you talk to me like that, young man!" she scolded him.

"Oh? And who are you to tell me otherwise?" Lincoln gave Rita a glare.

"We're your parents!" Lynn Sr. countered.

"No, you're my birthgivers. Nothing more" Lincoln shot back.

"You haven't learned a thing" Lynn Sr. said, a step towards the teenage boy.

"Oh, I've learned alright. All that time in there and not once did I see you guys or my sisters? I've learned that you two suck at being parents. Or at least when it comes to me, that is" Lincoln said, not backing down.

"Young man, that's enough of your smart mouth!" Rita shouts.

"Sorry, Rita, but I don't take orders from you or Lynn Sr." Lincoln shouted back.

Lynn Sr. stares at the boy. "Go to your room!" he pointed upstairs.

"Fat chance, old man. The only person I listen to is Luna; she's been more of a real parent to me" Lincoln said, staring both Loud parents down. The parents stare back.

"Luna! Tell your brother to go to his room!" Rita looked at her third oldest daughter.

"I would, but… he's kind of got a point, guys" Luna nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"You're just the same as you left, Lincoln" Rita began.

"A boy with nothing to offer the world" Lynn Sr. continued. "Why couldn't you've been like your older sisters? Especially Leni, she doesn't cause trouble and get sent to jail" he added.

Lincoln stared at the two. Luna walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand upon her brother's shoulder. Looking over his shoulder at his third oldest sister, Lincoln saw she was giving him a look that told him not to do what he was thinking of doing.

Letting out a quick sigh, Lincoln walked away from his parents and headed upstairs. But he wasn't going to his room; he was going to go spend some time with Lily. Partly because he said he would and because he didn't want this situation between him and his parents to get any worse.

Upon reaching Lily's room, Lincoln knocked on her open door which got his little sister's attention.

"Hey kid, I've come to play with you just like I said" Lincoln said as he entered the 6 year old's room.

"Lincoln, can ask you something?" Lily looked up at her brother as he sat next to her.

"Sure, Lily" Lincoln smiled.

"Mom and Dad never told me I had a brother. So where have you been this whole time?" Lily asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Ok, Lincoln wasn't expecting that question. Well, he was, just not this soon.

" _Should I tell her? On one hand I don't want to lie to her… but on the other, I don't want her to shun me and me as a bad brother…_ " Lincoln thought to himself. At that moment, he decided it'd be best to air on the safe side.

"Let's just say… you don't want to know where I've been" Lincoln tells her as he runs a hand through soft, blonde hair.

"Why's that?" Lily asked.

"Well… where I've been, if you get hungry between meals, you eat bugs off the floor and walls" Lincoln said.

"Gross! That sounds like something Lana would do" Lily winces in disgust.

"Heh. To be honest, the bugs tasted better than the actual food they served there" Lincoln quipped. "In all seriousness though, this is a place where people go when they've made a mistake. A big one" Lincoln looked off to the side.

"Oh…" Lily looked down.

"But don't worry…" Lincoln places his fingers under her chin, raising her head to look at him. "I'll love you even if you get sent there" he told her.

"Thanks, Lincoln" Lily threw her arms around him for a quick hug before pulling away. "But if I have to eat bugs then I don't plan on going to that place. Ever" she gave a deadpan look.

Lincoln chuckled. "Good answer. Smart girl" Lincoln said as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High School…**_

"Here we are. Royal Woods High" Luna said as she pulled up to the front of the school in her car, Lincoln riding in shotgun.

"I still can't believe you enrolled me in school" Lincoln said, looking at the huge building from the car window.

"Hey, I want you to have a good education" Luna told him.

"Then why'd you wait two weeks to do it?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to spend a little more time with you before officially started school" Luna said. "That and I wanted to wait until your hair grew back, so I can do this" Luna ran her fingers through her brothers white hair.

Lincoln was one of those people that grew their hair back surprisingly quick. It was more or less the same length that it was when he was a kid and he had grown his sideburns out to give him that older appearance. His hair itself was soft to the touch. It was like touching silk.

"Heh, ok, that's enough" Lincoln playfully pushed her hand away.

"Ok, I've packed you your lunch…" Luna handed him a rolled up paper bag with his name on it. "Try to make at least one friend, and don't do anything stupid that'll get your ass suspended or expelled. You just got back Lincoln and I don't want you getting into trouble again" Luna in slightly stern tone.

"Alright, I hear you. No need to worry" Lincoln reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Honestly, sometimes Luna played the mother role a little _too_ well. She leaned in and kissed Lincoln's cheek.

"Good boy. Now, get to class" Luna said, pointing to the school. Lincoln chuckled with a light shake of his head. "Love you" Luna told him as he exited the car.

"Love you" Lincoln said back before closing the car door behind him.

" _God, I hope that boy does well and makes some friends. After being in that horrible place, he could use someone that's a good influence on him_ " Luna thought to herself with some worry for her brother before drove off.

The interior of the build was what you'd expect of any high school. It had huge hallways, a staircase that lead to the second floor, and ton of classrooms designed to bore the crap out of you. Especially math and history. It was at this moment that Lincoln was walking down one of the halls, his backpack over his right shoulder and his schedule of classes in his hands.

"Ok, Room 107. That shouldn't be too hard to find, should it?" Lincoln asked himself rhetorically.

All of sudden he felt something bump into him. Or more like someone. Looking down, Lincoln saw it was a black kid around his age. The boy was wearing a blue sweater over a white polo shirt, black pants and black shoes with white laces. To top off his look, he wore a bowtie around his neck and glasses. He also had an afro.

"Hey buddy, you've got to help me, some guys are trying to kick my ass" the boy said with a nervous and worried look.

Lincoln looked up and down at the boy in front of him. He thought it over a few seconds before opening a nearby locker, grabbing the boy and shoving him into to it, slamming the locker closed. A second later, a trio of boys came around the corner.

"Hey, have you seen a dorky kid with glasses and a stupid bowtie?" the one in the middle asked.

"He went that way" Lincoln pointed around the corner to his right. The middle boy nodded and ran around the corner, his two friends following. After a moment, the coast was clear. "Ok, dude, you're good" Lincoln slammed his fist against the locker, causing it to open, making the boy fall out.

"Thanks" the boy stood up and dusted himself off. "Clyde McBride" the boy introduced himself, extending his arm for a handshake.

"Lincoln Loud" Lincoln introduced himself, refusing to shake the other boy's hand. "I can probably guess, but why did those guys want to hurt you?" Lincoln raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, the cliché reason of being considered a nerd" Clyde told him. Lincoln glanced up and down at Clyde's appearance.

"Yeah, I can see that" Lincoln commented.

"I've never seen you around her before. Are you new?" Clyde asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's my first day. Do you know where Room 107 is?" Lincoln asked, double checking his schedule.

"Sure, I'll show you around. Oh, and about those guys?" Clyde began, Lincoln looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "The guy in the middle with the red hair is Chandler. You'd do best to stay clear of him" Clyde suggested.

"Heh. He didn't look so tough to me. I can take him" Lincoln said with slight cockiness, tapping his chest with a fist.

"I sure hope you're right about that, Lincoln" Clyde said. "C'mon, let's take that tour" Clyde walked down the hall with Lincoln.

* * *

 _ **After School…**_

"Well, that was a decent first day of school" Lincoln said to himself unenthusiastically as he walked out of the front door of the school.

As Lincoln waited at the steps for one of his sisters to pick him up, someone out of the corner of his eye got his attention. Turning his head towards the left, he caught sight of a red haired boy. It was Chandler, the guy that was picking on Clyde earlier today. Lincoln rubbed his chin in thought. He could avoid Chandler and wait to be picked up, OR he could get revenge for Clyde and teach this guy a lesson.

A few seconds passed…

"Oh, what the hell?" Lincoln shrugged.

He looked around to see if anyone else was around. When the coast was clear, Lincoln raised his arm and shot a small ball of neon energy at the back of Chandler's pants. A second later and a flame lit, causing the boy's butt to be on fire. The next thing Chandler knew he was screaming as he ran around in a circle. Luckily for him one of his friends splashed their drink on him, putting the flame out.

"Well, that's my second good deed of the day" Lincoln said to himself before hearing the sound of a car horn. "And just in time too" Lincoln added as he spotted Lori, who had just drove up in Vanzilla.

Lincoln walked down the stairs and greeted his sister as he entered the van. Unbeknownst to him though, someone had been watching from the other side of the school door. It was the same person that Lincoln had helped earlier today.

All Clyde could do was stand there with his jaw dropped, a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He found out the one thing about Lincoln that no one else knew…

Lincoln has superpowers.

* * *

 **There you go, Chapter 5.**

 **I just want to make a couple of things clear. In this universe, Lincoln and Clyde will have a slightly different friendship than the one in the show, so keep that in mind. Also, since they didn't meet as kids in this universe, Clyde never met Lori and therefore never developed a crush on her (and in this universe he never will). Since Clyde found out Lincoln's secret and are at least acquainted with each for now, you know how this'll turn out.**

 **Next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for: the introduction of Lincoln's superhero/anti-hero alter ego, Neon Flash.**

 **And for those of you wondering where Ronnie Anne is, she'll be introduced later in a few chapters.**

 **I'd like to thank Omega Ultra for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6: In a Flash

**Hey guys, here's the debut Chapter of Royal Woods' newest Anti-Hero, Neon Flash. Let's see what kind of impact Lincoln's alter ego will have on his home town.**

* * *

"Ok, Clyde, you can do this" Clyde said to himself.

The teenage boy took a deep breath and knocked on the front door of the Loud house. A few seconds later and the door opened, revealing a woman with short blonde hair. Lincoln's sister, Lori.

"May I help you?" Lori asked the boy at the doorstep.

"Hello ma'am, is Lincoln home?" Clyde greeted the older woman.

"Who are you?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"I'm his friend, Clyde"

"Uh, yeah come on in" Lori stepped aside to let Clyde in. "He should be in the backyard" she told him.

"Thanks" he replied. " _I can't believe what I saw the other day. Lincoln shot energy from his hand! Was that real? Or were my eyes just playing tricks on me?_ " Clyde thought to himself as he entered the backyard. Looking around, he saw Lincoln sitting under a tree with a girl with black hair. " _Well, now's a good a time as any to find out_ " Clyde told himself mentally.

"So what would be a good word that rhymes with 'reaper'?" Lucy asked her older brother, a book in her lap and a pencil in her hand.

"Hey Lincoln" The two siblings looked up to see Clyde approaching them.

"Clyde? What're you doing here? Wait; how the hell did you know where I lived?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I have my ways. Can we talk for a second?" Clyde asked.

"Be right back, Lucy" Lincoln told his emo sister as he got up. "What's up, Clyde?" Lincoln asked as he approached the boy from yesterday.

"Lincoln, I know you…" Clyde began to say what he wanted to say, but then realized there were others around that might be listening. "… Must be hungry. How about we grab a bite to eat at Burpin' Burger? My treat" Clyde offered.

"Hold on a sec. Hey Lucy!" Lincoln called his gothic younger sister.

"Yes?" Lucy looked up at her brother.

"I'm going to go hangout with Clyde for a bit. And a good word that rhymes with reaper is keeper" he told her. "Ok, let's go" Lincoln turned to Clyde, the two of them heading off.

* * *

 _ **Burpin' Burger…**_

The two boys sat in a booth near a window as they ate. Lincoln got a double bacon cheeseburger and Clyde got a grilled chicken sandwich.

"Dude, thanks for the food" Lincoln said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Hey, it's the least I could do after what you did for me" Clyde said, giving a shrug. He looked off to the side. It was no or never. "Listen, Lincoln…" Clyde spoke up.

"Hm?" Lincoln looked at the boy across from him.

"I didn't just ask you here to grab a bite to eat" Clyde began, shyly drawing his finger in a circle on the table. "I… I know your secret" Clyde said.

Lincoln coughed, nearly choking on his burger. "M-My secret?" Lincoln looked him with surprise.

"Yeah, you know, the fact that you have… superpowers" Clyde said in whisper so that no one else around them could hear.

There was a short pause before Lincoln gave the boy a glare. The white haired boy made his hand glow with neon light, and then raised it threateningly towards Clyde's chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to be so hostile. I can keep a secret" Clyde said, raising one hand and placing the other over his heart. Lincoln gave him a skeptical look. "If I tell a soul, you can kill me however you see fit" Clyde offered.

"Even Dragon Ball Z style?" Lincoln asked. Clyde gave a nod. "Hmm… fine, you can know my secret" the glow of Lincoln's hand diminished. "But the second you slip up is the second I _literally_ obliterate you" he warned him.

"Duly noted" Clyde agreed, a nervous smile appearing. "But thinking. Since you have super powers, maybe you should become…" Clyde began.

* * *

 _ **The McBride residence…**_

"… A superhero!" Clyde threw his arms in the air as the two boys sat in his room.

"You waited until we were done eating, and then came back to your place just to say _that_?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Check it out. I've already made designs for your costume" Clyde said, handing Lincoln a sketchbook. The white haired teen began to flip through the pages.

"Well, this first one's fine, but I don't think it'll fit with the theme of my powers" Lincoln looked at the first page.

"Meh, it was my first attempt" Clyde shrugged.

"Ok, this one makes me look like a battery commercial" Lincoln looked at the second page.

"Yeah, I guess that one was a bit much" Clyde said in agreement.

"Ooh! Now this one I think I can work with" Lincoln looked at the third page with some interest.

The costume was an all-black suit with black gloves, black boots with orange soles and an orange belt with a silver buckle. To complete the suit, it had a mask that covered the wearer's entire face, along with a hood that made it look even more mysterious.

"I had a feeling you'd like the dark-looking costume. Glad you like it" Clyde said with a smirk.

"I do. But do you really think the superhero route is a good way to use my powers?" Lincoln raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Sure. Ace Savvy's a superhero and he doesn't even have any powers" Clyde said, holding up a comic of the card wielding hero.

"Heh, Ace Savvy. Haven't read about this guy since I was a kid" Lincoln chucked with a light smirk. "But this real life, Clyde, not a comic book or somebody's fanfiction"

"Exactly. Since this is real, you have a chance to do what most people only dream of!" Clyde threw his arms in the air. "Think about it, Lincoln. If you become a superhero, you could inspire others to do the right thing"

"Even if I did agree to do it, how the hell are we going to get the costume made?" Lincoln crossed his arms.

"Hmm…" Clyde rubbed his chin. "Oh! I think I might have what we need" Clyde said as he rushed to his closet.

Clyde tossed the body suit of what appeared to be an old Halloween costume to Lincoln, along with black rubber gloves and a pair of boots.

" _The hell? Are the galoshes?_ " Lincoln thought, looking at the boots with a raised eyebrow. "Convenient how you've had this stuff on hand" Lincoln commented.

"Yeah, it's not as good as the costume I drew on paper, but it'll have to do until we can make the actual thing" Clyde replied, tossing him a black ninja mask that only allowed his eyes to be visible. "That should do it"

"Ok, excuse me while I go change" Lincoln walked past Clyde into the closet with the items in his arms.

 _[A few minutes later]_

"So, how do I look?" Lincoln asked as he stepped out of the closet in his costume.

"Not bad. Not bad at all" Clyde nodded. "But it could use a little something…"

Clyde walked over to his dresser and pulled out a piece of shiny orange sticker in the shape of the letter N. He then placed the sticker in the center of Lincoln's chest.

"There, now you're good" Clyde said.

"Whatever" Lincoln rolled his eyes. "So, how am I supposed to fight crime?"

"Easy, start by cleaning up the one bad place in town" Clyde replied.

Lincoln cracked a smile. "What, do you expect me to get a bucket soap and water and clean up all of the graffiti?" he jokingly remarked.

"No, there's actually gang living in an old, abandoned warehouse on the southern part of town. Rumor has it they've been dealing drugs to teens" Clyde told him.

"Why haven't the cops busted their asses by now?" Lincoln asked.

"The teens they usually catch refuse to tell them where their hideout is. That and the guys dealing the drugs have a no snitching rule. You snitch, you get your butt kicked… or worse" Clyde said.

"Uh, how do you know all of this?" Lincoln raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"When you get bullied as much as I have, you tend to pick up on people's conversations" Clyde replied.

"Riiight. So it'll be the abandoned warehouse on the southern part of town?" Lincoln asked to reconfirm.

"That's right" Clyde nodded.

"Ok, off I go then" Lincoln said, approaching Clyde's window.

"You be careful out there, Lincoln" Clyde told him.

"You don't have to worry about me, I've have my neon powers" Lincoln clenched a slightly glowing, determined fist, before hopping out of his acquaintance's window.

" _Sure hope he's right about that…_ " Clyde thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse…**_

Across the street from the abandoned warehouse that Clyde mentioned, Lincoln stood on the roof of a building.

"Ok, let's see if 5 years of practicing with these powers pays off" Lincoln clenched his fist with a glow radiating from it, before leaping off the roof.

The doors to the warehouse slid open, revealing five men and two women planting and sorting an assortment of illegal drugs. They all looked to see the costumed teenager.

"Heh, isn't it a little early for Halloween?" one of the women asked in a mocking tone. And yet, no reply came from Lincoln.

"What, are you just going to stand there looking stupid?" one of the guys asked.

Lincoln raised his right hand above his head and gathered energy until it formed into the size of a golf ball. Slamming it hard on the ground, the energy burst with a flash of light, blinding the seven gang members. Lincoln then seized the opportunity and fired several beams from his fingertips, all of which hit the bad guys in the chest. Luckily, he had his powers set to stun, so they were left alive. Stunned and temporarily blinded, but alive.

" _Heh, and I thought this would be tough_ " Lincoln thought, a cocky smirk appearing under his mask.

That was when he took notice of the huge sack of money on the table. Glancing to both sides while whistling, Lincoln took a few handfuls of money (around $500) and put it in his pockets. He then took out his phone…

* * *

 _ **The McBride Residence…**_

Clyde was sitting on his bed playing computer games on his laptop, when his door was kicked open.

"Hey dude" Lincoln greeted, back in his civilian clothing and holding colorful tubes under his arms.

"Lincoln! You're alive!" Clyde said happily.

"Turn on the tv" Lincoln told him. Doing as his friend requested, Clyde turned on his tv, which so happened to have the news on.

 **Reporter:** Welcome to the channel 6 Royal Woods News. We're here with the chief of police about the arrest of a gang that had been selling drugs to teenagers. Chief, do you have anything to say?

 **Chief:** We've been hearing rumors about this gang, but without any leads we were un able to catch them.

 **Reporter:** Uh-huh, and how were you able to catch them this time?

 **Chief:** We received an anonymous tip. When we arrived, those people were already chained up.

 **Reporter:** And did you get a chance to see the person that gave you this tip?

 **Chief:** Sadly, no. All that was left was a bag of money on the table.

 **Reporter:** Well, whoever this person is, we owe them our gratitude. And if they're watching, we hope you continue to do your town justice.

Clyde then turned the tv off.

"Meh, maybe every now and then" Lincoln shrugged. "All in a day's work for Neon Flash" he added while dusting off his hands.

"So, Neon Flash, huh?" Clyde smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, because I have neon powers and I'll beat you down in a flash!" Lincoln pounded his fist into his hand. "And you can just call me Neon for short"

"Cool! So, what's that under your arms?" Clyde asked.

"I stole some of the money from that bag and used it to buy the material needed to make my _real_ costume" Lincoln told him.

"Nice. Luckily, my nana taught me how to make pretty decent costumes. This one time I made a-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's real interesting, Clyde" Lincoln sarcastically interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Now let's start making this thing before I die of boredom" he tossed the clothing material on to his friend's bed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in an underground lab…**_

"Yes, just a few more adjustments…" A man in a lab coat said as welded circuits and wires together, "There, it's finally finished!" he said as he equipped the final piece of what appeared to be a mechanical suit.

The suit was a full body mechanized suit made of a special chrome and titanium alloy with huge shoulders, forearms and shins/calves to give it that buff look. Its color scheme was dark green with silver trims, complete with glowing red eyes.

"Yes, with this, my revenge will be complete. They will regret the day they crossed Johnathan Brent. Or as I shall now be called…" Johnathan entered his suit. "Techton" he concluded with glowing red eyes.

* * *

 **Well, that was some chapter. Short? Somewhat, but at least we witnessed the birth of Royal Woods' newest Anti-Hero. And if Lincoln really wanted to kill those gang members, he would've just blasted holes through their chests or something. This was to be a quick defeat for Lincoln's debut as his Anti-Hero alter ego.**

 **And it looks like next chapter is going to show Neon Flash's first official villain, Techton. This villain was given to me by Zachlor16.**

 **As for Clyde, he will be Lincoln's "chair guy"… for now at least. I have bigger plans for Clyde in the future.**

 **I'd like to thank Omega Ultra for helping me out with this.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	7. Chapter 7: Neon vs Techton

**Hey guys, here's the latest chapter of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **as well as the debut of the first villain our anti-hero will face.**

* * *

"Ok Linky, here we are!" Leni said as she stopped in front of school with a smile. Lincoln, however, was in a state of shock, his hair a mess and his eyes the size of pinpricks as he held on to the passenger seat. "You ok?" Leni asked, noticing his expression.

Just another normal day in the town of Royal Woods. Parents were either going to work, dropping their kids off at school, or both. Lincoln Loud on the other hand was being dropped off by one of older sisters. Normally it'd be Luna or Lori that'd give him a ride to school, but they each had something to do this morning. Lynn had to do something sports related, and Luan an early appointment at birthday party for one of her clients. That left him in the hands of his sister Leni and while she did have her license, she wasn't exactly the best driver in the world. Lincoln didn't know that though…

Lincoln released a few heavy breaths to calm himself. "Uh… I'm fine, Leni. Just fine" He replied as he fixed his hair. "I'll see you after school"

"Wait!" Leni stopped him before he got out of the car.

"Hm?" Lincoln looked over his shoulder at her.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?" she asked sweetly. Lincoln couldn't deny her that, especially with that cute, innocent look she was giving him.

"Alright, I'll give you _one_ " Lincoln playfully rolled his eyes and give ditzy yet kindhearted sister a kiss on the cheek.

"And here are five kisses for you. One from each of your older sisters" Leni placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed Lincoln five times on his face, making him chuckle.

"Ok, see ya" he told her.

"Bye, Linky!" Leni waved goodbye as he exited the car.

Once Lincoln closed the car door behind him, Leni drove off. The white-haired teen chuckled with a light shake of his head. Leni always was one of those people you just couldn't stay mad at, no matter what she did or how ditzy she may have sounded. It was kind of cute. Maybe that's why he loved her _almost_ as much as he loved Luna. Though he'd probably have to be more cautious when it came to her driving him to school… or anywhere for that matter.

Upon entering the building, Lincoln heard other students chatting. That was normal. However, what they were talking about caught his attention.

"Hey, did you hear what happened the other day? Somebody helped the put a gang of drug dealers in jail" A random student said.

"Yeah, they said parts of the place had scorch marks and were glowing with this orange light" another student spoke up.

" _Well, that was quick. It's only been a day and people are already talking about me_ " Lincoln thought to himself with a smirk.

"Hey Lincoln" the white-haired teen was greeted by his new friend, Clyde.

"Oh, hey Clyde" Lincoln replied, bumping fists with the other boy.

"You know, kids are school are already talking about you" Clyde said.

"Yeah, I know. Looks like Neon Flash is the talk of the town" Lincoln said.

"Hey, if a villain shows up, Neon can probably make his debut as a real hero" Clyde said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Heh, that would be cool. But what're the chances of an actual villain threatening Royal Woods?" Lincoln replied as they made their way to class.

* * *

 _ **6 hours later, on the other side of town…**_

"At last, the time has come. The day I take my revenge" Johnathan said, "They'll pay for what they did to me" he said.

"After years of experimentation, I have finally created the ultimate power suit" Johnathan pulled out a remote and pressed a button that revealed a suit of armor, "This suit, comprised of a special chrome and titanium alloy, will allow me to take over science community"

The front of the suit then opened, allowing the scientist to step into it. The suit then closed, its eyes glowing red, as well as the red triangular power core on its chest. Upon the roof of the lab opening, Johnathan used the suit's jet boots to fly into the air.

"Now, to destroy the place where I was first ridiculed by my fellow scientists: The Royal Woods Community College" Johnathan said as he flew.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Community College…**_

"Well, today was boring as hell. I can't believe how much homework we were given… and it's all due by the end of the week" Lincoln complained as he and Clyde headed towards his place, passing by the community college along the way.

"Ah, there's not that much. If we work together, we can be done with it in no time" Clyde said with reassurance.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there" Lincoln replied. "So, what should we-"

*BOOM* The sound of an explosion cut Lincoln off midsentence. The duo turned to see the roof of the community college had a hole blown into it was engulfed in flames. At that moment people began to run and scream in terror.

"Whoa! What could've caused that?" Clyde asked.

"Who cares? It's not our problem" Lincoln said as he continued walking. However, he was stopped by the sound of someone laughing evilly. It was then that they saw a dark green and silver colored robotic suit hovering above the school.

"That's right, run as I destroy this sad excuse of a school. A school that looks down upon its lesser students." said the guy with in the suits.

"Wow, sucks for the nerds" Lincoln commented, "Oh well, let's get going, Clyde" he took as step forwards.

"Hold it, Lincoln…" Clyde placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think it's time for you know who to make his debut" he smiled.

"Yeah, but he's destroying a school. Is anyone really going to give a damn?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Lincoln, if he continues this, he might move on to the rest of the city, then the whole country and who know what else?" Clyde said in an attempt to change the white-haired teen's mind.

"I think that's a stretch. Besides, I think the government will step if he ever gets _that_ far" Lincoln replied.

"He could end up hurting our families" Clyde said.

"Well, I don't give a damn if he hurts my parents" Lincoln shrugged.

"Well, what about your sisters? Doesn't Luna go to school here? What If he ends up hurting her?" Clyde mentioned.

Lincoln stared off into space for a few seconds, the sound of a timer ticking in his head. The last thing he would want was for some nerd in a suit to hurt his sisters, especially Luna. Lincoln sighed.

"God damn it. Fine, give me a sec" Lincoln said.

He looked around to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear, he ran behind a wall and changed into his costume. This version of his suit was a way better version from the one he wore yesterday.

It was a black suit with long black sleeves. On his hands he wore black gloves along with orange leather braces on his forearms. Around his waist was an orange belt with a silver belt buckle. He wore black pants and black strap on boots with orange soles. The mask over his face had white eyes like that of Spider-Man or Deadpool and wore a hood over it to make him look even more mysterious. To top it all off, the suit had a sharp looking N in the center of the chest.

If Lincoln were to compare his outfit to anything, it'd probably be Noob Saibot's default costume from MK9.

"Hey, Iron-Dork!" Lincoln shouted at the man in the suit, stopping him from destroying the school, getting his attention, "Don't you have something better to do, like failing at trying to get a girlfriend?" he insulted the man.

"You dare insult me? Just who do you think you are?" The man looked down at the costumed teen.

"They call me Neon Flash, and the guy that's gonna take you down" Neon said, clenching a righteous fist at him, "And what about you? Who are you to destroy a school? Not that I really care"

"You may refer to me as Techton, the greatest scientist who has ever lived" The scientist introduced himself.

" _That's a bold statement…_ " Neon thought with a deadpanned expression. "Ok, 'greatest scientist who has ever lived', why don't you give up nice and easy, so you don't get hurt?" he suggested.

Techton replied by shooting a laser beam from his hand, which caused Neon to dodge at the last moment. The costumed teen narrowed his eyes at the armor suited man. Ok, it seemed Neon would have to do things the hard way.

The young anti-hero gathered energy in both his hands and fired a barrage of neon blasts. Techton countered by flying towards Neon while dodging the energy barrage. When up close, Techton stretched out his arm towards the teen and placed his hand in front of his chest before releasing a beam of energy that sent the young man flying.

Skidding across the ground on his back, Neon came to a halt upon his head lightly bumping against a bike rack. Sitting up, he saw a long chain wrapped around the rack. He then saw Techton walking towards him. Being quick on his feet, Neon took the chain off the rack and stood back up. He then pulled at the chain, enveloping and enhancing it with neon light. Swinging the chain, Neon tossed it like a lasso which wrapped itself around Techton's legs.

"Yahh!" Neon shouted as he swung his chain with Techton attached to it. Bringing the chain down, he slammed the man into the ground, creating man shaped hole. With a single whip, the chain freed itself from Techton's legs and wrapped itself across Neon's torso before changing to normal.

Neon approached Techton and leaned in to see if he were alive. That's when quickly turned and fired a beam from his hand. Luckily, Neon was quick enough to dodge it. However, he was caught off guard by Techton flying towards him and tackling him by the waist and tossing him into a nearby tree.

"Give up yet, Neon Flash?" Techton asked as he approached the costumed teen.

"Actually…" Neon gathered a small ball of energy in his right hand, "Not even close!" he slammed the energy ball on the ground, releasing a flash of light.

With his enemy temporary blinded, Neon took the opportunity to fire another barrage of energy blasts. Unlike the previous time, these ones hit dead on, creating small smoke clouds upon impact. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Techton to still be standing, his suit covered with very little scratches.

"You were saying?" Techton said in a mocking tone as he dusted himself off. "Now to-" the scientist was cut off by the sound of static. Looking down, he saw the power core on his suit had been cracked, " _If the power core gets damaged any further, it could disable the suit entirely_ " he thought to himself. "I'll spare you this time, Neon Flash. Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky" Techton said before taking to the sky and flying away.

"Well, that sucked…" Neon gave an annoyed expression.

"Not bad for your first fight though" Clyde commented as he approached his costumed friend.

"Yeah, I didn't lose, but I sure as hell didn't win either" he replied before sighing, "C'mon, let's get out of here before the cops and news reporters show up. I'm keeping this chain by the way" he added as they left the scene.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

It was dinnertime at the Loud House. It was Rita and Lynn Sr.'s date night, so Luna decided to make dinner. They were having porkchops, mashed potatoes and gravy, and macaroni and cheese.

"Did you guys here about the fight that happened at the community college?" Lynn spoke up as Luna put the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

"Yeah, it was all over the news" Luan said, "Luna, don't you go there?"

"Yeah, I just started today. People said it was between a guy in a suit of armor and some teenage kid with powers" Luna told them.

"You ok, Luna?" Leni placed a concerned hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Leni" Luna smiled at her slightly older sister.

" _If Clyde hadn't convinced me to step in and take that guy on, he might've hurt Luna…_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"I was there as well. They interrupted the guest lecture I was giving to a class" Lisa spoke up.

" _Lisa… Meh, she's less important to me. Though the others probably feel different towards her, so it's probably a good thing I saved her too I guess_ " Lincoln added with a shrug.

"Speaking of school, does anybody have anything they want to share?" Lori asked the younger siblings that were still in school.

The sisters began to chat about their day at school, from Lily talking about her finger painting she made in class to Lucy talking about her school's poetry club. Lincoln, however, just drowned them out, thinking about the events that had transpired today. Everything was normal until he got into that fight with Techton. If he hadn't cracked the power core on his suit, who knows what might've happened?

"Lincoln?" Lori called.

Either he could've drawn out the fight until he trains Techton's suit, or perhaps Techton could've…

"Yo, Lincoln!" Lori spoke a little louder.

"Huh? What?" Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his eldest sister.

"I asked you how your day was" Lori said.

"My day was… something, alright" Lincoln replied before taking a bit of his mashed potatoes. "Nothing special" he added with a shrug.

"Hey, Lincoln, do you think you can help me with my homework after dinner?" Lily spoke up.

"Sure, Lily" the white-haired teen smiled at his youngest sister. " _No doubt you're worth protecting, little sister_ " he thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Community College…**_

The next day, after school, Lincoln and Clyde were walking by the community college again. The roof still had a hole and scorch marks from when Techton blasted it yesterday. And yet, people were still going to school like it never even happened.

"I can't believe you had your first fight as a superhero here" Clyde spoke up.

"I can't believe no one got the fight on video. I'm just glad Luna's safe" Lincoln said, smiling.

"What about Lisa?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her too…" Lincoln replied with a deadpanned expression, unenthusiastic about his genius younger sister.

"Anyway, hope that Techton guy doesn't return anytime soon" Clyde said.

However, that's when the sound of jets in the air. Looking to the sky, the two friends once again saw the man in the armored suit.

"You just had to say something…" Lincoln looked at Clyde with a slight irritated expression.

"Well, you know what you've gotta do, don't you?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah" Lincoln rolled his eyes. Walking around the wall like he did the previous time, Lincoln changed into his superhero costume. Once fully dressed, he walked towards his opponent.

"Good luck out there" Clyde said as his costumed friend crossed the street.

"Whatever. How about you call the media, so they can record me kicking this guy's ass?" Neon said half-jokingly.

"Now, to finish what I started" Techton said as he raised his left arm. He was about to fire, when he felt something hit him in the back, catching him off guard.

"Don't you know when to give up, you armored geek?" Neon asked in a mocking tone.

"You again" Techton looked down at the costumed teen.

"Just what the hell's your problem, Techton? What's your beef with this school?" Neon asked as the armored man descended to the ground.

"Not just this school, the science community. But if you must know…" Techton began.

 _[Flashback]_

 **Techton:** It was several years ago that I went to this very school. I was fascinated by robotics, machinery, you name it. I even made a remote-controlled tank capable to firing real lasers. I had hoped that one of my inventions would be used to better mankind…

 **Techton:** But my fellow peers didn't think so. They all laughed and mocked my inventions. They even went as far destroying my precious inventions. However, the government saw my genius.

 **Techton:** They told me to create suits of armor as a means of defense in there were to be war. I did as they asked, but alas, the suits were complete failures and I was ousted from the science community. That day I vowed vengeance on those that ruined me…

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Destroying this school is the first step in that quest. Once done, the government is next. Anyone that opposes me shall feel my wrath" Techton concluded.

"Aww, did the little nerd not get the appreciation he wanted?" Neon mocked the villain in a baby voice, "Both of my parents neglected me since I was kid, you don't hear me complaining!"

"Hmph…" Techton scoffed.

"Now shut up and let's continue the fight where we left off" Neon said, gathering energy in his hands.

"Agreed" Techton said as he raised his hand.

Neon reacted quickly and side-flipped and ran as he dodged laser after laser shot by Techton's armored suit. Neon countered by firing a barrage of energy himself. However, Techton deflected each one, some scorching the ground while others destroyed parts of buildings. One of them almost hit Clyde, but he was fortunate to narrowly dodge it.

Unwrapping his chain from around his torso, Neon pulled on it and enhanced it with his powers. Techton used his jet boosters to charge at the costumed teen. However, Neon was quick enough to leap over the armored man, giving him the opportunity to toss his neon chain around Techton's torso. With his opponent caught, Neon swung his chain which slammed the scientist into the tree from earlier, the tree breaking in half upon impact.

"Eat this!" Neon shouted, firing a barrage of energy. However, Techton flew out of the way, thus making the energy attack hit the destroyed tree instead, the remains of it being scorched.

"Very good. Now it's my turn" Techton raised his arm and fired a laser from his hand, hitting Neon square in the chest which sent him flying.

With a backflip, Neon landed on his feet with a small skid across the ground. The teenage anti-hero looked at the armored villain with a narrow-eyed glare.

" _Damn, this guy's tougher than the guys I've faced in juvie, that's for sure…_ " Neon thought to himself, " _Hell, that last fight only ended in stalemate when I damaged that power core on his chest… Wait a minute!_ " he remembered.

Neon then set his eyes on the power core in the center of Techton's chest.

" _Yeah, if I can somehow damage that power core completely, then it should cause his suit to disable_ " he thought. The question was, how was going to damage that thing enough to render it useless?

"You ok, Neon?" Clyde asked, helping his friend up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I need to find a way to destroy that power core on his suit" Neon replied.

"Hmm…" Clyde rubbed his chin. He snapped his fingers once an idea came to him, "Hey, I know!" Clyde took off his backpack and opened it up, rummaging through it. "Maybe you can use… this!" he pulled out what appeared to be a hilt.

"What the hell is that?" Neon looked at him with confusion.

"It's the hilt of a sword I was replicating" Clyde told him.

"You're making a fake sword?" Neon raised an eyebrow.

"It's for a history project I'm working on about knights in the medieval era. I saw what your powers did with your chain, maybe they can do something with this" Clyde said.

"Well, it's worth a shot…" Neon took the handle from Clyde.

The costumed teen focused his power into his hand. His neon power flowed into the object, change its color from brown and silver to orange and gold. Then, out of the hole of the hilt, came a long blade made entirely of neon light.

"Cool!" the boys said in amazement.

"Now _this_ is what I call a sword!" Neon said, twirling it around before clenching it in both hands. "Thanks, Clyde"

Neon stepped towards his opponent, starring him down with a glare. The teen raised his hand and motioned for the armored scientist to attack him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Techton gathered energy. Neon seized the opportunity and gathered energy in his left hand. Aiming downward, Neon blasted the ground which launched him into the air. The anti-hero was coming at his opponent with everything he had. He stopped his blast and let the force propel him.

"You won't be able to dodge in midair. Take this!" Techton said. With his laser fully charged, the scientist fired at the young anti-hero.

Lowering his arms, Neon was able to use his neon blade to cut the laser in, spinning around counterclockwise as he grinded against it. Techton gasped in surprise as his attacked missed and the costumed teen appeared in front of him face to face.

"How about _you_ take _this_!" Neon shouted as thrusted his arm, impaling Techton's power core with the tip of his blade.

"NO! The power core!" Techton said in disbelief, electricity surrounding his suit as its power core was destroyed and Neon brought down his sword, cutting the armored suit like a hot knife through butter.

With the power core destroyed, this left disabled which left Techton and Neon to fall to the ground with a thud, leaving a man shaped imprint. Luckily for Neon Techton's suit broke his fall, so nothing of his was broken.

"Ugh, finally!" Neon said as he stood up, removing his weapon from Techton's suit. He then depowered the sword, returning it to its normal hilt state.

It was then that steam let out of Techton's suit. The suit then opened, revealing the person that controlled said suit. It showed a man somewhere in his 40s wearing lab coat over a black sweat shirt, gray khakis and black shoes. Not only that, but he was bald, wore glasses and had a light gray goatee.

"An old dude in a lab coat? What, did you have midlife crisis or something?" Neon joked.

"It took me two decades to perfect that armor. If had destroyed the school then I, Johnathan Brent, would've been one step closer to my revenge" Johnathan glared at Neon.

"Oh, yeah, you were so close Brent. Too bad you got stopped by a teenager in a costume" Neon said mockingly.

"Tom, I'm standing here in front of Royal Woods Community College where a battle had ensued" A voice said, getting everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see a woman standing in front of a camera, signaling she was a news reporter.

"Oh, sure, NOW the stupid media shows up" Neon gave an annoyed expression as the news reporter approached him.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling us the details of what happened?" The newswoman pointed her microphone at the young anti-hero.

"Yeah, this douchebag was attacking the college, I stepped in, we fought, and I ended up kicking his ass" Neon replied nonchalantly.

"And just who might you be?" the newswoman asked. Neon glanced between Clyde and the newswoman before giving his answer.

"They call me… Neon Flash" he said, and then stomped on the scientist's head, knocking him unconscious, "I'd send this bastard to the slammer while he's out if I were you" he told the news reporter, pointing at unconscious scientist with his thumb before walking away.

"Uhh… What he said" Clyde said to the newswoman, running after his costumed friend.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

It was late in the evening at the Loud House and Luna was on the couch with watching reruns of the classic anime, _Sailor Moon_. That's when walked in.

"Hey Linc, where've you been?" Luna asked, turning her attention to her brother.

"I was at Clyde's working on our homework assignment" he told her, "We were supposed to—are you watching Sailor Moon?" Lincoln glanced between his sister and the anime she was watching.

"Yeah. Hey, you're not the only one here that likes anime" Luna told him, crossing her arms.

" _Well, looks like I learned something new about Luna…_ " Lincoln thought with a smirk, "Good to know. So, how was your day?" he asked.

"That armored dude tried to attack my college again. Good thing that other dude with the superpowers was there to stop them. I think he said his name was Neon Flash or something. It was all over the news" Luna told him.

"Of course, it was" Lincoln playfully rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to go relax in my room. Let me know when dinner's ready" he said as he walked upstairs.

This had certainly been eventful two days. Lincoln was able to utilize his powers in fight against an actual villain and win. The people of Royal Woods may not know it was Lincoln Loud that defeated Techton, but as Neon Flash he had saved them and won the day. Maybe Clyde was on to something about this superhero thing… or anti-hero in Lincoln's case. Whatever he'd call himself, this experience was kind of fun and the end of the day his life returned to normal. Well, for the time being, at least.

* * *

 **And there's the end of this chapter. This chapter was pretty long, which is rare for me. Anyway, time for an announcement.**

 **I'm creating a poll. This poll will be about one of the sisters having a crush on Lincoln's alter ego, Neon Flash. Why? Well, one, it would add more to said girl's character and two, it'll be funny when or if the girl in question finds out. You guys will have 5 choices: Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana or Lola (ironically). It'll be up on my profile and it'll stay there for about a month… or at least until I post the next chapter, whichever comes first. And please say why the sister you chose should have a crush on Neon, don't be biased and pick that one sister just because that she's your favorite or because you ship that sister with Lincoln or whatever.**

 **Speaking of sisters, next chapter is going to involve Bobby's little sister, Ronnie Anne! What's her role? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Oh, and I'm still accepting ideas for villains, so if you have any I'll be more than happy to look them over. Just remember to put their name, secret identity, and how they become Lincoln/Neon's enemy.**

 **Also, I thank Zachlor16 for the villain of Techton, the villain of this chapter. If he were to return for a future chapter, how do you think he'd return and why? Feel free to answer.**

 **There's one more thing I'd like to announce, both good news and bad news. The good news is, since I'm going to college for computer animation I plan to eventually turn Neon Flash into a web series. The bad news is, once that happens it won't be a** _ **Loud House**_ **fanfiction anymore, it'll be its own thing with its own characters. The web series will be on YouTube account (same name as my fanfic account) and will have 5-minute videos. But that won't happen for a long time and even then, I'll still be working on the fanfic version of the story, so you don't have to worry. Wish me luck in that.**

 **Anyway, that's enough of me rambling. Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Spanish Tutor

**Here's the next installment of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **, guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

Another day at school, another day in class. It was final period Spanish, one of Lincoln's least favorite classes. Luckily for him, the bell rang, signaling the students to be dismissed to go home.

"That will be all, class. And remember to study for the Spanish test this Friday" their Spanish teacher, Ms. DiMartino said, until she spotted Lincoln, "Lincoln, would you mind staying behind for a bit? I need to have a word with you"

There was a short pause before taking a seat next to his teacher at her desk.

"Uh, what's up Ms. DiMartino?" Lincoln asked, a confused look on his face.

"It's about your grade. You're failing my class" Ms. DiMartino told him, a bit of cautiousness in her voice.

"How bad are we talking?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"An F, and a low one at that" Ms. DiMartino said.

"Well, I'm sorry, Spanish isn't my first language" Lincoln sarcastically remarked with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms.

The Spanish teacher sighed, rubbing her temple, "Ok, let me put it to you in a different way. If you fail my class, then according to your records, your GPA will fall below 3.0, meaning you'll have to repeat the grade" she said with a stern expression.

"Say what?!" Lincoln's eyes widened in shock, "I can't afford to repeat a grade. Doing it once is a pain as it is!"

"Well then, I suggest you study and get a passing grade" Ms. DiMartino crossed her arms.

"But I'm not the studying type, it bores the crap out of me" Lincoln replied.

"I thought you might say that. Which is why I asked one of my top students to be your tutor" Ms. DiMartino said with a smirk.

"Tutor?" Lincoln repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

At that moment the class door opened, "Hey Ms. DiMartino, you wanted me to help tutor someone?" a voice said, getting their attention.

At the door was a teenage Hispanic girl that was about two inches shorter than Lincoln. She wore a sky-blue jean vest over a purple t-shirt, a blue skirt and purple high heeled boots with white soles. To top of her look, she had long black hair tied into a ponytail and black choker around her neck.

"Yes, and this is the student that needs that help" Ms. DiMartino said, gesturing towards the white-haired teen beside her, "This is Lincoln. Lincoln, this is Ronnie Anne, she's going to be your Spanish tutor" she introduced the teens to each other.

"Hey" Ronnie Anne smiled.

"Sup" Lincoln smiled back.

"Now, Ronnie I want you to help Lincoln out as much as you can" Ms. DiMartino told the Latina girl.

"No problem" Ronnie Anne replied.

"And Lincoln, I expect you to listen when Ronnie Anne's tutoring you. You need to get at least a B to pass" the Spanish teach looked the white-haired boy with a stern expression.

"Yeah, I get it" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now, I suggest you two get started immediately" Ms. DiMartino said.

"Yes, ma'am" the two teens said, albeit with different tones.

"C'mon, Ronnie Anne. The sooner you tutor me, the sooner we can get this over with" Lincoln said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he and his tutor exited their teacher's class.

Ms. DiMartino sighed, "Increíble (Unbelievable)" she shook her head.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"So, tell me about yourself. Any brothers or sisters?" Ronnie Anne asked as she and Lincoln walked down the street leading to his house.

"I've got 10 sisters" he told her. Ronnie looked at him with surprise, "Yeah, sometimes I can't believe it either"

"The line for the bathroom must take forever" Ronnie Anne said.

"You've got that right" Lincoln said. "Well, here we are. The Loud House!" he said as they reached his house. "Now, we need to be very quiet. I don't want my sisters finding out I brought a girl home"

"Why?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's better for the both of us if you don't know" Lincoln said.

Lincoln turned the knob of the front door and poked his head inside. Seeing that the cost was clear, he entered the house, motioning for his guest to come in. The two teens then snuck upstairs as quietly as they could. Reaching the top, they made their way to Lincoln's room.

"Linc?" a voice called his name. Lincoln sighed. Damn it…

"Oh, hey Luna, what's up?" Lincoln looked as his rocker sister with a nervous grin.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a jam session" Luna smiled, throwing up the devil horns.

"I'd love to, sis, but, uh… I'm sort of busy right now," Lincoln said. Tilting her head, Luna saw the young woman standing behind her brother.

"Oh, you've brought a friend home" Luna smiled, "Hi, I'm Lincoln's sister, Luna" the rocker offered her hand to the girl.

"Ronnie Anne" Ronnie introduced herself, shaking Luna's hand.

"Ronnie's going to help me study for an upcoming test, so—"

"Say no more, bro. You two go study" Luna winked at him while pinching his cheek.

Lincoln rubbed his cheek and led Ronnie Anne to his room.

"Wow, a bit on the small side" Ronnie Anne commented as she sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers" Lincoln replied with a shrug, sitting next to her.

Ronnie Anne then reached into her backpack pulled out a bag of chocolates. Hershey's kisses to be exact.

"What's with the chocolates?" Lincoln asked.

"They're part of your tutoring. You get the translation right, you get a chocolate." She told him as she opened the bag of treats.

"And if I get it wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll flick you in the forehead" Ronnie replied, a playful smile on her face.

"So… what should we—"

"Lincoln" Lily called as she entered her brother's room, "Can you help me with my homework?"

"In a minute, Lily, I'm doing something important at the moment" Lincoln said in the gentle, brotherly tone that he normally used with her.

"Huh?" Lily gave a confused look, before looking at the girl on Lincoln's bed. "Oh, hello. Lincoln is she your—"

"Hey, Lily, why don't you take some of these chocolates and wait for me in your room, ok?" Lincoln said in a hasty tone as he gave her a handful of chocolates.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" Lily smiled before running out of Lincoln's room.

"Heh. Little sisters" Lincoln shook his head. "So, where should we begin?" he looked at his Spanish tutor.

"How about we start off with translating Spanish into English. I say a word, phrase or sentence in Spanish and you try to translate it into English. We'll start off easy and get into the hard stuff" Ronnie Anne said.

"Ok" Lincoln nodded. Ronnie Anne cleared her throat.

"Buenas tardes" she spoke in Spanish, an accent behind it.

"Uh… good afternoon?" Lincoln guessed.

"Ok, good" Ronnie smiled, handing him a chocolate, which the white-haired teen popped into his mouth. "¿Que tal te fue hoy?"

"Did you finish your ship?" Lincoln attempted to translate. Ronnie Anne replied by raising her arm and flicking Lincoln in the forehead.

"I said "how was your day"?" she told him.

"¿Como te sientes?" Ronnie Anne spoke.

"Uh… how's your sick aunt?" Lincoln attempted to translate. Ronnie Anne replied by raising her arm and flicking Lincoln in the forehead.

"What I said was "how are you feeling"?" she told him.

"¿Como te llamas?" Ronnie asked in Spanish.

"What's your name?" Lincoln translated. Ronnie gave him a chocolate.

"¿Te gustan las bibliotecas?" Ronnie asked.

"Do I like books?" Lincoln tried to translate. Ronnie Anne thought it over a moment. After a few seconds, she shrugged and gave him another chocolate.

"Not exactly what I said, but it's close enough" Ronnie Anne said. "Alright, time to see how good you are at _speaking_ Spanish"

 _[Several moments later]_

"Ok, you're not exactly great at this, but you're not terrible either" Ronnie Anne told him, analyzing the answers he gave.

"So, what are my chances of passing?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"At best a C+. Maybe a B if you're lucky enough to guess the right answers" she said.

"Damn. Well, I guess I'll take what I can get" Lincoln gave a shrug.

"Just practice as much as you can, lame-o" Ronnie Anne said, giving him a light punch in the arm. "Anyway, I gotta go. It's almost dinnertime and my mom wants me home before dark" she told him as they stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "We'll continue our little tutoring sessions until the day of your test. See you, Lincoln"

"See you, Ronnie Anne" Lincoln replied as the Hispanic girl exited his room. The white-haired teen sighed to himself. "Well, I better go help Lily with her homework"

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High…**_

It was Friday afternoon. Having just finished Spanish class, Lincoln exited his final period class, looking down at his now graded test.

"So, how'd it go?" Ronnie Anne asked, leaning against the locker with her arms crossed as the white-haired teen approached her.

"You tell me" Lincoln handed the paper to the Hispanic girl. Looking it over, a smile grew across Ronnie Anne's face.

"You got a B?! Lincoln, that's awesome!" Ronnie threw her arms around him, embracing him in a hug, which he more than happily returned. "So, I guess you're not going to be held back, huh?" she asked as they broke the hug.

"Nope. And here's an advantage: I insult people in Spanish and most people won't know what I'm saying" Lincoln smiled.

"That's one way to look at it" Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"Now, let me ask you something" Lincoln began.

"Hm?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"¿Estás ocupada el próximo viernes? (Are you busy next Friday?)" Lincoln asked in Spanish.

"Me? No, no estoy ocupada, ¿por qué? (Me? No, I'm not busy, why?)" Ronnie Anne replied.

"¿Quieres pasar el rato? Tal vez tomar una película, ir a cenar (Do you want to hang out? Maybe catch a movie, get some dinner)" he asked.

"Claro, es una cita (Sure, it's a date)" she confirmed with half-lidded eyes, playfully tapping his nose with a finger before turning around and walking away.

If Lincoln didn't know any better, he thought he saw Ronnie Anne put a little sway in her hips. He wasn't going to lie, she did have a nice figure. Not that he was staring or anything.

With that done, Lincoln exited the school. As fate would have it, vanzilla was already parked out front. The sister picking him up today was Lori.

"Hey Lori" Lincoln greeted his oldest sister.

"Hey Lincoln. How was your day?" Lori asked as her brother entered the passenger seat.

"Excellent, I passed my Spanish test. That tutor really helped" Lincoln told her.

"After only four days?" Lori questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It just goes to show that with a little hard work and studying, you can—"

"You had Lisa build something that allowed you to pass the test, didn't you?" Lori interrupted with an accusation.

"Yeah, I did, there's no point in lying" Lincoln began, "She shot a beam into my head that allowed me to speak and understand Spanish, and in return I literally gave her a piece of crap for her weird poop study. What's with her and studying people's crap anyway?"

"That's just how she is" Lori replied with a shrug. "But doesn't using technology to pass a test seem unethical?"

Lincoln shrugged in response, not caring much either way.

"Whatever, at least you passed, bro" Lori ruffled his hair. "Speaking of siblings, did I mention Bobby has a sister your age? I think she goes to the same school as you"

"Oh, really? What's her name?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Ronnie Anne" she told him nonchalantly, causing his eyes to widen before they drove off.

* * *

 _ **The Santiago Residence…**_

"Mom, I'm home!" Ronnie Anne called as she entered her house.

"Good, I'm glad here. Sit down, honey, there's something we need to discuss" Her mother told her, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uh, what's up, mom? Is something wrong?" Ronnie asked as she sat down across from her mother.

"Ronalda, the time has come for me to tell you something about our family. Something very important…" Mrs. Santiago began.

Ronnie Anne gave a look of confusion.

"It's time you knew the story of... The Black Jaguar"

* * *

 **Alright, there's the end of chapter 8. Rushed? Kind of. And I know I didn't show Lincoln doing the test, but I got lazy. I also know it's a little odd having Ronnie Anne being Lincoln's tutor and for Spanish no less, but I couldn't think of any other way to introduce her into this story. Anyway, expect her to be future chapters.**

 **Next chapter we'll return to seeing Lincoln/Neon fighting bad guys again.**

 **A few months prior I asked you to vote on a poll about which of the Loud sisters should have a crush on Neon. I'd tell you who'd won, but I'd rather have the chapters speak for themselves. Sorry.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hell-Howler

**Hey everyone, here's Chapter 9 of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **.**

* * *

It was a cloudy night in Royal Woods. At museum in the center of town night security was patrolling the area to ensure that no one was in the museum. However, some figures could be seen sneaking around the interior of the building. Three people carefully and quietly removed artifacts from their displays, placing them in burlap sacks. One of the people in the Norse/Viking exhibit was admiring a certain artifact held in a display case.

It was a Caucasian man with short, black hair and a goatee with brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket over a white t-shirt, along with blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Hey Clark" a voice called his name from behind with a whisper. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his two friends that wore same jackets as him, signaling that they must've been in a gang. "You done yet?"

"Almost. I just need to grab this thing" Clark replied.

The item in question was a silver necklace. At the base of the necklace was a small, silver wolf head. However, said item was guarded by four lasers on the floor. Rubbing his chin, Clark remembered bringing something an occasion such as this. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small mirror and placed it on the ground, stopping one of the lasers midway.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Clark pulled out a small glass cutter. Pressing the cutter against the case, he drew a large circle within the glass. The piece of glass nearly fell, but Clark was able to catch it at the last second. Putting his hand through the hole, Clark grabbed the artifact and pulled it out of the display case.

"Amazing. Simply amazing" Clark said, admiring the design of the wolf themed artifact before putting it around his neck. "Goes great with my jacket"

"Great, now let's get out of here" one the lackeys said.

"Yeah, we might as we—" Clark began before stopping midsentence.

In that moment he felt something within him. His heart began to race, a sense of adrenaline coursing through his veins. His once brown eyes had turned into a bloody red. His teeth then grew sharper and more ferocious, practically beast-like as his face stretched and contorted into a muzzle. His fingernails grew into long, sharp claws. His ears had gone from a human's to that of a canine's. From his backside he sprouted a big, bushy tail. The man snarled as black fur grew all over his body, his clothes tearing apart as he grew in height and size.

The man known as Clark Wright was gone. What stood in his place was a bipedal black werewolf with a red underbelly, fiery glowing eyes, and fire on its forearms, legs and a fiery mohawk that stopped between its shoulders, the only accessory being the wolf necklace around its neck. This creature was twice the height and size of its human form. A fire werewolf.

"Oh…" the first lackey began.

"Crap…" the second lackey finished.

The creature took a step forward, smashing the mirror on the ground under its hindleg. This in turn caused the laser to hit its leg, thus setting off the alarm.

"Hey, you two, stop right there!" The security guard appeared behind them, his flashlight in his hands. Raising his arm, he shined the light in the eyes of the fiery beast, the sight of it making his blood run cold.

The security guard attempted to reach for his gun, however, it was futile as the werewolf lunged at him. The werewolf stood up, lifting the man up by his throat. It was in that moment that he felt a burning pain around his neck.

"GAAHHH!" the man choked, screaming in pain before his entire body burst into flames. The werewolf then dropped the man's corpse, leaving it scorched and burnt to a crisp.

The werewolf snarled before running on all fours and exiting through a nearby window, glass shattering upon impact. All that could be seen was of the creature was its silhouette as it ran into the distance.

"So… that happened" The first lackey said at a loss for words.

"Yeah…" the other one said in agreement.

"Wanna get out of here before the cops show up?" the first one asked.

"Obviously" the other one rolled their eyes. The two of them dropped the would-be-stolen stuff and ran out of the back door of the building.

* * *

 _ **The Middle of Town…**_

The next day had arrived. It was a rather rainy afternoon over the town, a heavy downpour. On his way home from his friend Clyde's house, Lincoln walked the route he had grown accustomed to when walking back from the other boy's place, wearing an orange hat and slicker/rain coat as to not get wet. Clyde had told him to bring his superhero costume over, something about wanting to find a better way for Lincoln to change between outfits or whatever.

On this day, however, something would catch Lincoln off guard. In the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of something behind a nearby dumpster. It was a paw. Walking around the dumpster, Lincoln could see the paw belonged to small dog.

It was a white dog with small ears, a small black nose, and a black spot over its left eye. It also had a black ring in the center of its back.

"Oh, it's just a dog" Lincoln bent down to the dog's height. "Hey, boy, how are you doing?" Lincoln asked, scratching the dog under its chin as it approached him, the dog licking his hand. "Want some jerky?" Lincoln pulled out a bag of dried meat

Reaching into the bag, Lincoln held out his hand and offered what was left of the meat snack to the pooch who, with a wag of its tail, wholeheartedly ate it. The white-haired teen gave the dog and affectionate pet on the head before standing.

"Alright, I have to go now" Lincoln told dog as he continued his walk home. However, he heard pitter-patter coming from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the very same pup now following him. "Sorry, little guy, I don't have anymore food" he turned to face the pooch.

The small dog walked up to Lincoln, raising onto its hindlegs as it placed its front paws onto teen's thighs, its tail wagging. Lincoln then bent down to the dog's height, the dog placing its paws on his chest.

"You like me now, don't you?" Lincoln asked with a light smile, petting the dog's head as it sniffed him, getting his scent. "It's because I gave you food, isn't it?"

The dog responded with a shake of its head, leaning in to lick the teen's face.

"Heh heh. You're an affectionate little one, aren't you?" Lincoln chuckled. "Hm. You don't seem to have a collar. You must be a stray" Lincoln said, examining the dog's neck. "I suppose I could take you home, just to get you out of the rain. Would you like that?" he asked.

The dog replied with an accepting bark, a wag of its tail.

"Alright then, let's go. I've just got to hope my sisters don't find out about you" Lincoln said, scooping the pooch into his arms.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Well here's my house. Try to keep quiet, ok?" Lincoln told the dog that was hiding in his raincoat, arriving at the front door of his house. The dog replied with a light bark.

The white-haired teen entered his home, shutting the door behind him. Quickly and quietly, Lincoln made a mad dash up the stairs. Once in his room, Lincoln unzipped his raincoat, allowing the dog land on the floor. There was a wet stain on Lincoln's shirt, but he didn't mind. Surprisingly he didn't smell like wet dog. Taking a nearby towel from his bed, he quickly dried the dog off.

"Ok, boy, I just need you to stay in here and not make a sound. Otherwise one of my—"

"Hey Lincoln, can I play with your…" Lily opened his bedroom door, only to stop midsentence upon seeing her brother and… a dog? A smile grew upon the 6-year old's face.

"Sisters will find out about you…" Lincoln finished his sentence, his face falling flat.

"Puppy!" Lily ran up beside her brother, sitting on her knees in front of the dog. "So cute! Is he yours?" she turned to her brother as she held the dog's face in her hands.

"No, I just brought him in to get him out of the rain" Lincoln told her. "Besides, even if I wanted to keep him, I doubt Luna would let me" he added.

"Wait, shouldn't you ask mom and dad about it?" Lily gave a confusion.

"I would if I cared about what they say" Lincoln replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, we have a cat and a hamster, why not a dog?" Lily said as she held the dog in an affectionate embrace.

"Because he might do his business in the house and chew up all the furniture" Lincoln told her. "Plus, with two other pets we have and the tons of animals that Lana keeps in her room, they'd never allow it" he added.

"Allow what?" a voice asked. Looking over their shoulders, the two siblings saw Luna, the very sister Lincoln had mentioned, standing in the door way.

"Dang it…" Lincoln muttered with a flat face, choosing not to swear in front of his younger sister.

Luna gasped at what she saw in front of them. "Dude, Lincoln, is that a dog?" Luna beamed.

"Yeah, I brought him here to get him out of the rain" Lincoln said as the older girl got on her knees between him and Lily.

"That's nice of you. Were you planning on keeping him?" Luna asked, scratching the dog under its chin.

"I don't think so. As much as I'd love to have a dog, I don't see that happening. Once the rain clears up, I'll have to take him to the animal shelter" Lincoln told them. The dog whimpered at the sound of that, its ears lowering in sadness.

"Aw, what?!" Lily looked at her brother in disbelief, holding the dog's head close to her chest.

"Sorry Lily…" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"If it makes you feel any better, the rain won't clear up until tomorrow. So, until then, you can spend time with the dog" Luna said reassuring, ruffling the young girl's hair.

"Ok, I guess that's fair" Lily said with an accepting smile.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

A day later, after school had let out and he had finished his homework, Lincoln had come over to Clyde's house, his friend having told him there was a surprise waiting for him. Lincoln had also brought the dog from the other day.

"So, when did you get a dog?" Clyde asked, sitting in the swivel chair while Lincoln sat on the bed across from him.

"He's not mine, I just brought him to my house to get him out of the rain the other day" Lincoln told him, the dog sitting in his lap.

"Shouldn't you have taken him to the animal shelter before coming here?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to, but then you wanted me to come over. I'll take him after we're done here" Lincoln said. "So, what's this thing that you wanted to show me?"

Reaching into one of the drawers of his desk, Clyde pulled something out before turning back to his white-haired friend and tossing him said item.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked, holding the device up quizzically.

"It's a device that I invented that'll help you change into your costume faster" Clyde replied.

"It's a watch…" Lincoln said bluntly.

"Yes, but it'll help you change into your costume" Clyde said. "Just press the button to switch in and out of the uniform"

"Uh, thanks" Lincoln said, strapping the watch to his left wrist. "When did you have time to make this?" he asked.

"Sometime after your fight with Techton. The less time it'll take for you to change, the less time it'll take for you take out the bad guys" Clyde replied with a smirk.

"If that's true then why the hell did you want me to bring my costume the other day?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Just to use it as a reference. The new suit I programed into the watch has the same design, but with a bit more improvements…" Clyde began.

"Like what?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, I've installed a grappling hook into your right bracer that can use to get to hard to reach place. It also comes hand as a weapon" Clyde said.

"So, like Link's hookshot from _The Legend of Zelda_. Nice" Lincoln smiled.

"I've also added your chain" Clyde added.

"What about the blade that I used to defeat Techton?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that. It'll be attached to your belt. I assumed you only wanted the hilt, so you can extend the energy to your desired length?" Clyde guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd guess right" Lincoln nodded. "Was there anything else you added?"

"Yeah, I've modified the material so that you can with stand degrees of heat. You could be standing in a burning building and you'd be fine" Clyde said half joked with a grin.

Lincoln chuckled. It was in that moment that the two friends were interrupted by the sound of the tv.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** This is Katherine Mulligan with breaking news…

"Oh, great, it's that reporter that showed up after my fight with Techton" Lincoln said with annoyance and a roll of his eyes.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** I'm here at the Royal Woods museum where a robbery, as well as a fatality has ensued.

"Someone was killed at the museum?!" Clyde looked on with wide eyes.

"And it got robbed" Lincoln added.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** The one that was killed was a security guard on duty. When one his co-workers arrived, they found his body burnt to a crisp.

"That's a painful way to die" Lincoln commented.

"I wonder what they stole" Clyde spoke up.

"Who cares?" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** The item in question that was stolen was the amulet of Fenrir. The artifact hails from the Viking era and is worth thousands. The museum is offering five thousand dollars to anyone who retrieves and returns the item safely.

"Amulet of Fenrir? That sounds familiar…" Clyde said, stroking her chin.

" _Five grand…_ " Lincoln thought, looking on with interest. "Well, you find out what's so special about that stupid amulet, I'm going to drop this little guy off at the animal shelter" he lifted the dog up a little. "See ya later, buddy!"

"See ya" Clyde replied as his white-haired friend left. The dark-skinned teen then turned to his computer and began doing a little research.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Animal Shelter…**_

"So, I found this guy out in the rain. He wasn't wearing a collar or anything" Lincoln said as he and a work of the shelter walked past some cages, the dog cradled in his arms.

"Well, we're glad you brought him here. Most people leave animals like him on the streets to die" the worker replied.

"Which is sad" the white-haired teen added. He then held the dog under its arms and made it look at him. "Well, looks like this is goodbye. Heh…" he chuckled a bit, looking the pooch in its eyes, who gave him a sad look. Lincoln gave a quick upset expression before turning to the worker. "You'll make sure he goes to a good home, won't you?"

"Of course," the worker replied with a nod.

Lincoln gave a nod of his own before placing the dog in the cage, worker closing and locking the cage afterwards.

"So long, little guy" Lincoln said to the dog before turning around. He gave the dog one last glance over his shoulder before making his way out of the shelter. The dog turned away, whimpering with a saddened expression.

"Ok, little guy, let's get you some food and water" the shelter worker said, walking to the part of the shelter that had the necessities for the animals.

Twenty minutes or so had passed and the dog had eaten half of the food in its dish and drank some of the water.

So, this was where the pooch had ended up. An animal shelter. He had heard of stories about places like this, how most dogs, or any fully-grown pets for that matter, were left here to die. He knew the younger puppies and kittens would get adopted over him. Which completely sucked since he really liked that white-haired boy and his sisters… even if that little one nearly hugged him to death. Heh, he'd take that over dying here. If only there were a way out of here.

As luck would have it, there was a way out. Looking down, the lower left corner of the cage was broken off. Walking over to said corner, the dog got onto its belly and crawled underneath the opening, soon appearing on the other side. Now that he was out he could focus on finding Lincoln. The white-haired teen had left only recently, so tracking scent shouldn't be a problem. A few sniffs in the air and the pooch had the boy's scent no problem. The dog then ran in the direction that Lincoln headed in.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Park…**_

" _You did the right thing, Lincoln. If you had kept him, he'd be a lot of work to take care of…_ " Lincoln thought, looking at the ground with his hands in his jacket pockets. " _Then again, it was nice having my own animal to play with, albeit for a short while. And Lily seemed to like him, so that's a bonus, I guess_ "

*ring* *ring* Lincoln's phone went off, interrupting his train of thought.

"Hello?" Lincoln greeted the person on the other end.

"Hey Lincoln" they greeted back, the person being none other than Clyde.

"Oh, hey Clyde, what's up?" Lincoln asked.

"So, yeah, I've been doing some research on the Amulet of Fenrir. Turns out, it has magical properties" Clyde told him.

It was in that moment that Lincoln heard several screams of horror. Looking the direction of said screams, he saw tons of people running away with terrified looks on their faces. What he saw was a giant, flaming red and black wolf… with a familiar looking pendant around its neck.

"Uh, is one of the magical properties that the wearer transforms into a werewolf?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Clyde replied.

Lincoln quickly stepped to the side, avoiding getting hit by a guy that was sent flying in his direction.

"Just a hunch…" Lincoln replied. "Anything else you want to inform me on?"

"Yeah, the amulet not only turns you into a werewolf, but also gives you fire abilities and a high-pitched howl that'll have your ears ringing. If it grabs you, you'll be burnt to a crisp… which would explain the dead security guard. And shoot flames from its mouth" Clyde added.

"Well, looks like we've got a real Hell-Howler on our hands" Lincoln joked. "I'm going to have to call you back" he said, hanging up and putting his phone away.

Checking around, Lincoln looked for a good place for him to change. Sure enough, there was a bathroom nearby that would allow him to do so. Running into the restroom, Lincoln entered an empty stall.

"Alright, time to test this thing out" Lincoln said before pressing the button on his watch. The white-haired teen's body then glowed in a bright orange. Within a few seconds, the light dissipated, now showing him in his superhero uniform. "Wow, not bad, Clyde. Not bad at all…" he said, looking at himself, clenching a fist.

Hell-Howler stood over a freshly killed carcass, devouring its meat. It was then that it felt something painful hit its side. Growling, it looked in the direction of where the attack came from.

"I think it's time someone put you down…" Neon began, the smoke clearing from his hand after shooting a blast. Hell-Howler growled at him. "And I'd be more than happy to be that someone" he glared at the beast.

The werewolf ran on all fours and charged at the anti-hero, tackling him to the ground. With Hell-Howler paws on his shoulders, he felt heat and smoke emanating from them, but he wasn't being burnt to crisp like someone else would. He'd have to chalk it up to Clyde for making an impressive suit. Neon placed his hands upon Hell-Howler's stomach and shot it point blank, sending it off him and rolling across the ground, skidding on its paws.

"A fiery werewolf. Huh, it's almost like I'm fighting a Pokémon" Neon commented.

That was before Hell-Howler shot a fiery blast from its mouth, the attack missing as Neon performed dodge-roll and hitting a tree which exploded upon impact.

"Ok, definitely like fighting a Pokémon…" Neon said. " _If I'm going to beat this thing, I'm going to have to douse its flames_ " he thought. " _But there's no lake or river around here. How am I supposed to—_ " that's when he saw a huge tower in the short distance, but not just any tower, " _The water tower, that should do it! Now I just need to lure him there…_ "

Neon removed the chain from around his torso and energized it with his power. Tossing the neon-powered chain, he wrapped around the Hell-Howler's midsection. Putting his weight into it, Neon swung the chain around and Hell-Howler along with it, the beast soon released from the chain, whining in pain at being slammed into a tree. Neon then rewrapped around his torso.

"Catch me if you can" Neon shook his butt at the werewolf, to which it ran after him on all fours.

Running as fast as he could, Neon was making his way through the trees, attempting to reach the water tower. Although this would've been easier had he not have to dodge fire blasts from the very thing he was trying to defeat. It was a good thing his suit was fire retardant otherwise he'd be burnt to a crisp.

Eventually, the water tower was in reach. He knew what he needed to do, he just needed to trap Hell-Howler to do it. Taking out the sword hilt from the side of his belt, he used his powers to transform the hilt into a neon blade. Running past a tree, he performed a quick slashing motion which left a deep cut along it.

Stopping in front of the water tower, Neon turned to face Hell-Howler, who slowly approached him on all fours. Forming a small ball of energy in his right hand, Neon tossed it at the werewolf. The energy ball exploded in a flash of light, temporarily blinding the beast. He then used his chain to pull down the tree he had cut, the tree landing hard upon the werewolf's tail, Hell-Howler releasing a howl of pain. Like Clyde had warned him, it was a high-pitched howl that left the hero's ears ringing.

"Gah! It's like Sindel's banshee scream" Neon winced, holding his ears. "Don't have much time…" he quickly ran towards the water tower.

Using his neon blade, Neon started with the back legs of the tower. He sliced the left leg, and then the right. Being quick he ran past the third and final leg in the front center, slicing through it with ease. He turned to face the tower. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hell-Howler squirming with the tree on its tail. Aiming his right arm at the part of the tower that contained the water. Using his free hand, he pressed a button that shot a chained spear from the bracer on his arm.

"Yah!" Neon shouted, pulling down the tower.

Hell-Howler placed its hand on the tree that pinned its tail and set it ablaze. It was too late, however, for when it looked up, it saw the tower falling towards it. With its ears lowered, it let out at whine before…

*BAM* the tower fell upon it, cracking open upon hitting the ground, gallons upon gallons of water flooding the place. Approaching the damaged tower, Neon saw that Hell-Howler lied down in defeat, its fur soaked, and its flames put out.

"Now, to take care of this before it gets out of hand…" Neon said. Going up to Hell-Howler's side, he slipped the amulet off its neck. Upon removing the item, the fiery beast reverted to its human form, Clark Wright. "You'll most likely be on your way to jail by the time you wake up. Sweet dreams, you crazy bastard" Neon said before walking away.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Sweet, five-grand!" Lincoln held the check in his hand.

Luckily for him the museum owner bought that lie about he told her about Neon telling him to return the amulet in his place. And even luckier that they signed the check in his name. He'd have to remember to cash this thing later. At that moment though, a thought crossed his mind. That pooch. Sure, Hell-Howler could've potentially killed his ass, but that beast couldn't help but remind him of the dog he helped earlier… in crazy, evil werewolf sort of way. He was regretting sending the dog to the animal shelter. If he could take back what he did, he'd—

*Bark* his thoughts were caught off from a noise behind him. Turning around, he saw none other than the very dog he had sent to the animal shelter hours ago.

"I'm not even going to ask how the hell you escaped the shelter" Lincoln said, lightly shaking his head with smile. The white-haired teen bent down to the dog's level with open arms. The dog ran up to the teen, placing its paws on his chest. "Would you like to be my pet?" Lincoln asked, the dog replying with several affectionate licks to his face. "I'll take that as a yes"

Lincoln then stood up, carrying the dog in his arms. Entering the house, he was greeted by the sight of his youngest sister, Lily sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Lincoln, where've you… You brought the puppy back?!" Lily's eyes beamed with excitement. "I thought you took him to the animal shelter?"

"I did. But the little guy somehow managed to escape and arrived here waiting for me" Lincoln told her.

"So, you're going to keep him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he seems to be a loyal pet, might as well keep him. He'll be my responsibility" Lincoln said.

"What're you going to call him?" Lily tilted her head.

"I'm going to call him… Charles, after that famous comic book writer" Lincoln said, scratching the newly named Charles behind the ear.

"Cool!" Lily replied, taking the dog into her arms. "C'mon, Charles, I'll introduce you to everyone" she told him as she walked away with him.

Lincoln chuckled to himself. "Well, whether good or bad, every dog has his day" he commented. " _I just hope I never have to face anything like Hell-Howler for a long while_ " he thought.

* * *

 **And there's the end to chapter 9. This chapter's villain was thought up by my friend WTBB501 and it was fun writing this chapter. I know some parts were a bit rushed, but you guys can probably expect that from me by now.**

 **Speaking of which, I know the previous chapter ended on a bit of a cliffhanger, but trust me, it'll be addressed in a future chapter.**

 **Also, bad news: I couldn't pay my tuition for college that I go to, so I've been withdrawn. Which, sadly, means that the animated web series that I envisioned for Neon Flash will most likely never come to be. Which sucks because I was looking forward to making that thing. Oh well…**

 **I do plan to write a novel though, so that's a backup plan, I guess. The novel will be something I made up on my own and is no way a fanfiction, so wish me luck there.**

 **Anyway, remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	10. Chapter 10: Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys, here's chapter 10 of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **.**

* * *

It was nice Saturday morning in Royal Woods. The kind of day where you could either hangout with your friends or sleep in until god knows when. Lincoln Loud definitely fell into the latter category. It was around 10 AM and the white-haired teen was sleeping peacefully in bed. That is, until his bedroom door was open, revealing his younger sister, Lana.

"Wake up, Lincoln!" the 11-year-old girl shouted as she leapt into the air.

"Oof!" Lincoln woke up instantly, groaning in slight pain due to his sister landing on his abdomen. "Lana, what the hell?!" he glared at the young girl that was straddling him.

"It's time wake up. It's Saturday and you said you'd take me to the indoor ice park" Lana said, crossing her arms.

"Ugh! Lana, just let me sleep in a little longer. When I wake up we can go to the ice park, ok?" Lincoln offered.

"Alright, just don't sleep for _too_ long" Lana said, hopping off her older brother.

"No promises" Lincoln turned to his side, Lana closing the door behind herself as he returned to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

"Lily's going to love her birthday present. I know it's months away, but it's good to plan ahead" Lori said, carrying several different shopping bags, one of which was her youngest sister's future birthday present.

Within a few moments though, the young woman began to fell a little chilly. Sure, the mall was normal colder than it was outside, but it wasn't usually cold enough to where she'd feel like she'd need a jacket. It was then that she noticed something: specs of white falling from the sky. Holding out her hand, she allowed one of the specs to fall into it. She soon realized these white specs were snow.

"That's odd. It shouldn't be snowing this time of year" Lori looked at the pieces of snow in her hand with confusion.

It wasn't winter time and even then, it wouldn't be snowing _indoors_ … unless it was the indoor ice park, but that was on the other side of town. At that moment Lori felt a gust of wind, causing her to narrow her eyes. What had really caught her off guard though was how everything around her was beginning to get covered in ice.

"What's going on here?" Lori asked.

"Hello Lori" a voice greeted her. She saw a shadowy figure in the direction that the strange weather was coming from. "Long time no see…"

* * *

 **8 hours later…**

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Lincoln was lying asleep in bed. When he felt rested enough, he sat up and stretched his arms with a light groan. When he became more aware, he instantly remembered something.

"Oh crap, Lana!" he said with slight worry.

Moving as fast as he could, Lincoln removed his sleepwear and put on his daily attire before exiting his room. That was when he saw his sister Lucy exiting her and Lynn's room, poetry book in hand.

"Hey Lucy, have you seen Lana? I was supposed to go somewhere with her today" Lincoln asked the goth girl.

"She must've forgotten because she went to go spend the day with her friends hours ago" Lucy told him.

" _Well, at least I don't have to keep my promise to her. For now, at least…_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"You know, it's six in the afternoon. Where've you been all this time?" Lucy asked.

"Asleep" Lincoln told her.

"All day?" Lucy tilted.

"I was up all-night playing video games; can you blame me?" the older boy replied with a shrug.

Lucy gave a shrug of her own before leaving to use the bathroom. With his schedule now cleared, Lincoln was free to do as he pleased. Placing his hands in his jacket pockets, he headed downstairs to get a snack from the fridge. However, upon reaching the base of the stairs, he saw Leni looking at her phone, a somewhat worried look on her face.

"You ok, Leni? You look like there's something wrong" Lincoln asked, waking up to her, a hint of concern for his second oldest sister.

"Nothing, it's just… Lori went to the mall this morning and she hasn't come back. She hasn't even answered her phone and I'm worried…" Leni told him, her pupils dilating in sadness.

" _Lori not answering her phone at the mall? That's strange…_ " Lincoln thought, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Taking the remote from the arm of the couch, he turned on the tv. What was on was a news report.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** This Katherine Mulligan, coming at you with breaking news. I'm here at the Royal Woods Mall, where it as been frozen completely solid!

"What?!" Lincoln and Leni shouted in surprised unison.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** Not only that, but a slew of strange weather patterns have assaulted anyone that comes near. Civilians have been advised to stay away until matters have been sorted.

"That's where Lori went this morning. I hope she's ok" Leni said. "Where are you going?" she asked, noticing her brother heading for the front door.

"Out. I'll be back soon…" Lincoln replied in a serious tone with an expression to match, not bothering to look at her.

"Be careful, Linky" Leni told him with understandable worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Lori should be here by the time I get back" Lincoln said, and then exited the house, shutting the door behind him. As he walked down the sidewalk, he pulled out his phone and called one of his contacts. "Hey, Clyde, I'm going to need your help with something…"

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

Looking around the corner of a nearby building, Lincoln and Clyde saw the frozen solid mall in sight, several cops blocking the entrance.

"Alright, here's the plan. You distract the cops while sneak in, kick the ass of whatever douchebag is in there, save Lori and get the hell out of there" Lincoln told his friend.

"Got it" Clyde nodded.

"Better make it quick, it looks like an ice park" Lincoln commented.

"What is an ice park anyway?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Like a water park except it's indoors and extremely frozen" Lincoln replied. "Now, go. We probably don't have much time"

Clyde nodded and ran towards the wall of cops. It didn't take long for the police officers to notice the nerdy teen.

"Sir, you need to stay back" one of the cops told him.

"You don't understand, my relatives are in there!" Clyde lied, trying to get passed them.

"Sir…" another cop tried to hold him back.

With the cops distracted, Lincoln ran to the side of the mall. Looking towards the roof, he saw a way in. An airduct. "Don't worry, Lori, I'm coming to save you…" Lincoln muttered under his breath.

Pressing the button on his watch, the white-haired teen changed from his normal attire into his superhero uniform. Closing an eye, Neon aimed his right arm at the airduct. With his target in sight, he shot the chain spear from his bracer, the spear embedding itself into the metal. Neon then flew through the air, being pulled towards the roof of the building. Once on top, he removed the spear, retracting it back into the bracer. Walking around the vent, he saw that the opening was sealed by a vent.

"This'll be easy to take care of" Neon spoke before aiming his hand at the vent, blasting the screws off the corners of the metal seal, causing the vent to fall off. "Well, here goes nothing" he shrugged before entering the airduct.

* * *

Near the ceiling of the mall, a vent was blasted off, falling to the floor. Crawling out of the airducts, Neon fell from the second floor. Within the seconds of falling, he shot the spear into a nearby pillar.

"Yeah-hoo!" Neon shouted in excitement as he swung through the air. Retracting the spear, he performed a series of flips before landing safely on the ground of the first floor. Getting a look at the area, he noticed it looked like a winter wonderland. "Yeah, definitely like an indoor ice park…" he commented.

In the silence of the mall, he heard something, like someone trudging through the ice and snow. Looking over his shoulder, he saw several snowmen, sentient ones capable of fighting.

"Living snowmen? Alright, let's hope I don't end up fighting Elsa" Neon joked as he turned to face the men made of snow. "Eat this!"

Neon held out his arms to the sides, creating balls of neon light within them. Pumping his arms, he fired a barrage of blasts that hit the snowmen dead on, causing a cloud of icy fog to build up. It took a while, but after several blasts, Neon ceased his fire. When the fog dissipated, the snowmen where all gone. In their place though, lied the bodies people that had most likely been shopping in the mall before it had been frozen.

Approaching one of the bodies, Neon knelt in front of it and placed two fingers on the jugular of the throat. A pulse. They were still alive. Unconscious, but alive. It was in this moment that he heard more trudging footsteps. Looking over his shoulder, he saw more snowmen. Standing up, he turned to face them. Just as before, he fired a barrage of neon blasts which melted the snowmen, revealing the now unconscious people that were inside of them.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Neon asked himself, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple. The snow turns their unconscious bodies into snowmen and controls them…" a voice said.

Looking up, he saw someone descending towards him out of nowhere. It was a person wearing outfit that appeared to be the cross between a hazmat suit and a tuxedo, black rubber gloves and boots and a helmet that concealed his face.

"Who are you? Are you the one behind all of this?" Neon asked as the bad guy landed on the ground in front of him.

"I am. The name's Stormbuster. And who are you?" Stormbuster asked.

"Neon Flash, and I'm here to save someone" Neon told him.

It was then that he noticed something behind the villain. Behind Stormbuster was a cage made of ice and within it was a person. But it wasn't just any person, it was a woman with short, blonde hair. It was his sister, Lori. This bastard was keeping his eldest sister hostage. Well, Neon wasn't going to stand for it!

"That woman behind you, the one in the cage…" Neon began, gesturing to the cage with his head.

"What about her?" Stormbuster crossed his arms.

"She's the one I'm supposed to save. Let her go!" Neon said in a demanding tone, pointing a finger at the villain.

"Not a chance…" Stormbuster replied coldly.

The two glared at each other, a moment of silence between them. The silence was soon broken as Stormbuster shot an ice beam from his hand. Bending over backwards, Neon managed to get out of the beam's way, barely feeling its icy breeze. Stormbuster pressed a button on his wrist. This made his arms change from green to blue. He created small tornadoes in each hand and launched him and the neon powered hero.

Thinking fast, Neon shot a beam towards the ground, launching him into the air which allowed him to dodge the mini tornadoes. Stormbuster pressed another button on his wrist, this one turning his arms yellow. Stormbuster charged his hands with golden lightning before firing bolts at the descending hero. Neon pulled out his sword hilt and used his powers to transform it into the neon blade, spinning like a fan, deflecting each of the lightning bolts before landing on the ground. Returning the blade to its normal, hilted state, Neon placed it back into its sheath. Some of the bolts had hit parts of the cage that Lori was in, weakening it a bit.

" _So, this guy's got weather powers. This might not be as easy as I thought…_ " Neon thought to himself.

Staring each other down, the two of them energized a fist with their respective power, Neon with his right and Stormbuster with his left. They then formed balls of energy in their hand, and then fired at each other. When they two energy balls collided, a huge flash of white light formed before blowing up in a small explosion that released a sonic boom, the shockwave so powerful, it shook the ground a little and releasing a small gust of wind. This in turn also shattered the ice cage that contained Lori.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was free as well as the fact the two superpowered humans would be fighting each other for a while, Lori quietly began to slowly back away. She didn't get far however, for when she looked down, she saw her legs had been frozen.

"Not so fast. You won't be going anywhere" Stormbuster told her, lowing his arm after freezing her, not even needing to look over his shoulder.

"Dude, what's your problem? What's she ever done to you?" Neon asked.

"She ruined my entire life!" Stormbuster replied with irritation, his fists clenched in anger.

"What? How?" Neon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I literally don't even know you!" Lori chimed in.

"Oh, I think you do…" Stormbuster looked over his shoulder at the blond woman. Lori gave a confused expression. "Does the name Marcus Wurno mean anything to you?" he asked.

Lori's eyes widened in surprise, "No… can't be…"

"Yes. It is I…" Stormbuster removed his helmet, "Marcus Wurno!" he revealed his face, a white man with black hair and green eyes.

"So, what do you have against her?" Neon asked.

"You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you" Marcus turned to face Neon, "It all started in high school…" he began.

 _[Flashback]_

 **Marcus:** I was just an average kid, one with a dream.

A young, teenage Marcus Wurno stood in front of his class, reading his paper. The class assignment was to right an essay about what they wanted to be in the future. His outfit consisted of a red shirt and a pair of jeans.

"And that's why, when I grow up, I'm going to be a weatherman!" Marcus said, finishing his speech with a smile. The whole class clapped at the end. That's when a preteen Lori made a rude comment.

"A weatherman? What a dork!" Lori said, her and the rest of the class joining in mocking laughter.

 **Marcus:** And it wasn't just Lori that picked on me…

Marcus sat in the cafeteria at lunch, calmly eating his sandwich, pudding and drinking grape juice. It was a nice, quite lunch. That is, until Lori and a few of her friends, one of them being named Michelle, gathered around him.

"Hey girls, our friend Marcus here wants to be a weatherman when he grows up" Lori said to her friends, an arm around the boy's shoulder. "How's about we literally help him out?"

"I agree, Lori" Michelle said. "This just in: …" she grabbed his chocolate pudding and dumped it on his head, "Mudslide at widow's peak!" she said mockingly, she and Lori chuckling.

"Warning…" one of the other girls pulled out a super soaker and blasted him with water, "Rainstorm ahead"

"Aw, come on!" Marcus stood up, looking at his now soaked clothes.

"Hey people, we're here to bring you a tornado warning" Lori spun Marcus around before pushing him into Michelle, who then pushed him into one of the other girls and so on, spinning him like an actual tornado.

 **Marcus:** Things got worse as the months went on. But the worst day was when the money from the donation box was stolen…

"Marcus, Lori and her friends tell that you were the one that stole the 25 thousand dollars from the donation box" the high school principal asked, Lori and her friends as well a couple of cops standing beside him, all in front of the young man's locker.

"What?! No, they're lying!" he glared at the girls that smiled rather evilly at him.

"Well, would you mind opening your locker then?" the principal asked.

"Fine, but I already told you that I—" Marcus cut his sentence short.

Upon opening his locker, there lied a ton of cash, cash that had not been there before. The principal scooped the money into his arms, shooting Marcus and angered and disappointed glare.

"See? We told you it was him!" Lori crossed her arms.

"Take him away, boys" the principal told the cops, who then grabbed the boy by the arms.

"No, I was framed! They framed me!" Marcus shouted, struggling in the cops' grip as they dragged him away.

"What a shame. The boy had such promise, too" the principal shook his head.

 **Marcus:** I was sent to military school that day. Stationed somewhere on the other side of the country. I ended up being there for 5 YEARS! By the time I had got back, I had learned that my parents had moved away and abandoned me, leaving me alone in this world.

 **Marcus:** I then built a weather tracker to locate weather patterns that gave off strange energy readings. With it, I built a suit that allowed to harness the forces of nature, allowing me to control the weather itself! And to take revenge upon the very person that ruined my life. Lori Loud…

 _[End of Flashback]_

"So, that's what I have against Lori. She ruined my life, made it miserable!" Marcus said with an angry glare.

" _Wow. I knew Lori was a total bitch as teenager, but picking on a guy, framing him and getting him sent to military school? That's just cruel. Huh, this is probably the first time I've sympathized with the bad guy_ " Neon thought to himself.

"Marcus, I'm so sorry about what happened to you…" Lori began. "I was hoping that they'd send you to jail or at least juvie because I had saved up enough money for your bail, I didn't think they'd send you to military school…" she said, "And it turns out Michelle ended up stealing the money soon afterwards. After that, I literally never saw her again"

"Wow, some friend" Neon sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know, right?" Lori replied. "I never meant to hurt you, Marcus. Truth is, I only did those things to you because I was upset and jealous. I envied you because you were one of the smart kids and my grades sucked…" she told him. "I wanted to ask you for help, but I was dating Bobby and I didn't want rumors to spread about me cheating on him and—"

"I don't care!" Marcus yelled angrily, interrupting Lori, "I don't care about that. All I care about is freezing your blood so fast, your heart shatters on the first thaw" he said in a threatening tone as he put his helmet back on.

"Yeah…" Neon placed a grip on Stormbuster's arm, "Not gonna let that happen" he shot his chained spear into the top of a column, the two then flying towards it. When the spear was released they landed on the second floor.

"You're starting to annoy me. Why do you care if someone gets hurt?" Stormbuster asked.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't, but she's an exception and I'm not leaving here without her" Neon told him.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to kill you before I kill Lori" Stormbuster said, narrowing his eyes under his helmet.

"I'd like to see you try…" Neon narrowed his eyes.

Like earlier, there was a pause between the two. This silence was broken as the two charged at each other with Neon kneeing Stormbuster in the stomach. Neon threw a punch, but it was caught in Stormbuster's hand and he was kicked in the chest, tumbling backwards, but he quickly got back up and charged at his opponent. Stormbuster charged an ice ball in his hands, which would've hit had Neon leapt into the air and rebounded of a nearby column, kicking him in the face, making him skid across the icy floor.

Stormbuster got back up and switched to his wind power. He cuffed his hands together, pointed them at Neon and blew a miniature tornado at him, lifting him up, the strong winds combined with the shards of ice leaving small tears in his costume. Neon once again took out his sword hilt and transformed it into the neon blade. The anti-hero then spun in the opposite direction of the tornado, his blade helping him to dissipate the thing. Seeing that he was going to land, Neon shot at the ground, the blasts helping him break his fall.

"Seems we're at an impasse" Stormbuster commented.

"Yeah, I guess so" Neon replied.

"Well then, looks like you've left me with no other choice…" Stormbuster began, making Neon raise an eyebrow. He then pulled out a small, metal sphere, "This thing has the intensity of a category 12 hurricane! I didn't think I'd ever get to use one of these, but if it'll kill both you and Lori, so be it" he looked down at the blonde woman whose legs were still trapped in ice.

"Oh, no!" Neon's eyes widened, realizing what his opponent had planned.

The anti-hero leapt from the second floor and shot his spear into yet another column, allowing him to swing down to the first floor. However, he swung to far and ended up landing past Lori. This allowed Stormbuster to toss the weather bomb at the blonde woman. Neon ran to Lori's side and lunged himself at the weapon, catching it in midair, doing a flip and landing on his knee, having caught the metal ball just before it hit the ground.

"Phew! That was close" Neon exhaled a breath of relief. It was then that his hands glowed with energy, a bubble-like barrier forming around the bomb, "Ok, that's new…" he added, taken back a bit by his new power. Apparently, the barrier had weakened force of the bomb. " _This new ability might come handy in the future. But for now…_ " Neon thought before tossing the bomb back at its owner like a football.

"No!" Stormbuster shouted as the bomb hit him and exploded upon impact, releasing the hurricane, capturing Stormbuster within it. Although, thanks to Neon's barrier, the strength of said hurricane had weakened. Still, it was strong enough to blow a hole in the ceiling.

It was in this moment that the ice and snow around them began to melt. After several seconds, the hurricane began to dissipate. When the winds finally died down, Neon saw that there was no longer anyone there.

"Son of bitch, he got away!" Neon narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Oh well, I can always get him next time" he said to himself, shrugging the incident off. Neon the turned and walked up to Lori, "You ok?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" Lori smiled as Neon lightly blasted her legs, freeing them of their icy imprisonment.

"No problem… Lori, right?" Neon asked, pretending as if he didn't know who she was.

"Yeah" Lori nodded in confirmation, "So, you're the mysterious hero I've heard so much about. And you literally came to rescue me? Why?" Lori tilted her head.

"Your siblings grew concerned when you did come home for several hours. Your brother contacted me and asked that I rescue you" he told her. Well, it wasn't a total lie at least.

"That's sweet of him" She said, knowing how much her brother cared for her, "Thanks for saving me. Although, I'm sorry Marcus got away" she added. It was a good thing she was stationed in the east coast when she went to Military school, otherwise Marcus might've killed her long ago.

"Don't worry about it. Guys like that always come back for a rematch sooner or later" Neon replied.

"And your costume's ruined" Lori said, taking notice of the tears on the anti-hero's costume.

"It's fine, I know a guy that can help me fix it" Neon said, referring to Clyde. "So, now that you're safe, I can take you back home if you'd like" he offered.

"Nah, I've literally got my own ride. Thanks for the offer though" Lori replied. Neon shrugged.

"Well, my work here's done. See you around, Lori" Neon said blasting the ground and propelling himself upward, exiting out of the hole in the ceiling.

"See you around, Neon" Lori said under her breath before choosing to leave the area herself.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Aaand…" Lincoln entered a combo that defeated his opponent, "Yes! Another victory for Lincoln Loud!" the white-haired teen said with a fist pump, "Man, I love the _Soul Calibur_ series" he added. It was in that moment that his bedroom door opened, revealing his eldest sister, Lori.

"Hey twerp, dinner's going to be ready in half an hour" Lori told him.

"Ok, thanks. Just let me finish this next match and I'll go wash up" he said without looking away from the screen.

"Ok" Lori nodded. She then decided to bring something up, "Hey, Lincoln…" she began.

"Hm?" Lincoln asked. The eldest Loud sister walked up to her younger brother, sat next to him and planted an affectionate kiss upon his cheek. "What was that for?" Lincoln looked at her quizzically.

"For sending Neon Flash to rescue me. You really are an amazing brother" Lori told him.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know" Lincoln smirked with a light chuckle. Lori released a chuckle of her own.

"Finish your match and wash up. We're having pizza" she said, playfully rubbing his head and ruffling his hair before getting up and exiting his room, soon closing the door behind her. Lori released a sigh of content.

 _[Flashback]_

"Your siblings grew concerned when you did come home for several hours. Your brother contacted me and asked that I rescue you" he told her. Well, it wasn't a total lie at least.

"That's sweet of him" She said, knowing how much her brother cared for her, "Thanks for saving me. Although, I'm sorry Marcus got away" she added.

"Don't worry about it. Guys like that always come back for a rematch sooner or later" Neon replied.

"And your costume's ruined" Lori said, taking notice of the tears on the anti-hero's costume.

Looking closely, she saw that his hood had been lowered and that parts of the mask that he used to cover his head had been ripped. One tear had shown bits of his hair, which was white. Wait, white hair? There was only one boy Lori knew that had white hair. The eldest Loud siblings smiled lightly.

"So, now that you're safe, I can take you back home if you'd like" Neon offered.

"Nah, I've literally got my own ride. Thanks for the offer though" Lori replied. Neon shrugged.

"Well, my work here's done. See you around, Lori" Neon said blasting the ground and propelling himself upward, exiting out of the hole in the ceiling.

"See you around, Neon" Lori said under her breath before choosing to leave the area herself.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"He can tell me when he's ready" Lori said to herself with a shrug before heading downstairs for dinner.

To think, her little brother, the unofficial protector of Royal Woods, as well as their family. She could keep his secret. It was as she said, he could tell her when he's ready.

* * *

 _ **The Santiago Residence…**_

At the home of the Santiagos, Ronnie was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, when she came across the news.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** This is Katherine Mulligan, here with another report. I'm here at the Royal Woods Mall, where earlier today it had been frozen solid in ice and snow.

Ronnie Anne had remembered hearing something about that earlier. Apparently, everything normal, and then, out of nowhere the whole place had been frozen like an indoor ice park. It was weird.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** Several people were found unconscious within the mall. Their bodies were cold and near death, but doctors say that they'll make full recovery. No one knows how all of this happened or who caused it, but we are grateful that no one was harmed. Despite being nowhere to be seen, we believe that the day was saved once again by the mysterious hero, Neon Flash. This had been Katherine Mulligan, Royal Woods News.

The news then switched to another segment in its program. After the news report, this left Ronnie Anne with one question:

Who could Neon Flash be?

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Wow, 10 chapters, that's kind of a milestone. Never thought I'd make it this far, but I guess I did. And it looks like Lincoln/Neon got a new power, too!**

 **This chapter's villain, Stormbuster, was thought of by my good friend Geo Soul. This villain has the honor of being the first villain being defeated by Neon, but managing to get away in the end, so expect a rematch in the future. And it looks like Lori's the first sister to learn Neon's identity. That'll be interesting, trying to see her keep Lincoln's secret from the others, Luna especially.**

 **What do you think should happen in the upcoming chapters? If you have any ideas, say them in a review or feel free to PM me.**

 **Oh, and if any of you wish to draw a cover for the story or draw what you think Neon Flash looks like, feel free to do so, just message me when said cover is finished. My Tumblr and DeviantArt accounts both have the same name as my Fanfiction account (Sunblast X). I look forward to see what you guys come up with.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sent Away

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 11 of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **.**

* * *

It was a nice afternoon in the town of Royal Woods. The high schoolers had recently gotten out with the lower school kids having gotten out before them. Our white-haired protagonist, Lincoln Loud was no exception.

"Another day of school, another day of relaxing before doing homework" Lincoln said to himself as he entered the house, "Oh, hey Lily!" he greeted his youngest sister who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Lincoln" Lily greeted back, "Say, Lincoln, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid, what's up?" Lincoln replied, taking a seat next to the young girl.

"Well, I've noticed that you get along ok with the girls and I…" she began.

"For the most part" Lincoln added. He got along great with most of his sisters, except maybe Lola and Lisa. He could tolerate those two, at least.

"But you don't seem to get along very well with Mom and Dad. Why is that?" Lily asked with a tilt of her head.

"Uh, it's a long story, Lily. One that I'm sure you don't want to hear" Lincoln said.

"Yes, I do" Lily scooted closer to the white-haired teen.

"I don't know, it's kind of a messed-up story" Lincoln glanced to the side.

The younger girl then sat in her older brother's lap, "Try me" she said with a smirk.

"You're not going to let this go until I tell you, are you?" Lincoln guessed with a flat face. Lily replied with a shake of her head. The teenage boy sighed, "Fine" he gave in, rolling his eyes. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Long version. I want to know everything!" Lily said, waving her arms for emphasis.

" _Enthusiastic little tyke, isn't she?_ " Lincoln thought rhetorically. "Alright, if that's what you want" he said. "First of all, unlike you and the girls, I've never had a good relationship with those two. Even as a kid" Lincoln began, holding his sister close, "But I think I really started to dislike them about eight years ago…"

* * *

 **8 years ago…**

It was nighttime in Royal Woods. In fact, this was one night that Loud family wouldn't soon forget.

"Lincoln Loud, we cannot believe what you did" Rita said, placing her hands on her hips as she and her husband gave the 8-year-old a disapproving glare.

"Lincoln, you really started a fire? Tell me it isn't true" Luna looked him a mixture of shock and disbelief.

The white-haired boy gazed into the eyes of the girl that was not only his sister, but his surrogate mother as well. The only thing he could do was hang his head in shame. Luna, on the other hand, could only stare in sadness.

"Girls, go upstairs, we need to have a word with your brother" Rita said to her many daughters. The girls looked between each other, and then to their father.

"Go on, girls" Lynn Sr. told them.

The girls went upstairs at their father's request. Except for Luna. The young, music-loving sister walked up to her brother, placed her hands on his shoulders and planted a kiss upon his cheek.

"Good luck" she told him before heading upstairs with her sisters, leaving her brother alone with their parents.

"Lincoln, just what the hell were you thinking? Starting a fire, are you insane?!" Lynn said, raising his voice at his son.

"I was venting. I was just burning paper to calm my nerves, but it got out of hand…" he told him, glancing off to the side.

"People could've gotten hurt. Do you know how this makes you look? How it makes your father and I look?" Rita asked, raising her voice as well.

"What, like bad parents? Sorry to disappoint, but you've done a pretty good job at doing that yourselves!" Lincoln retorted.

Rita took a step back. She opened her mouth to say something, yet nothing came out, too shocked by the words her son had said to her.

"What, got nothing to say?" Lincoln said. Again, his mother replied with nothing, "Yeah, that's I thought…"

"Don't you talk to your mother like that, young man!" Lynn Sr. replied.

"Why not? It's the truth" Lincoln began, "You're the worst parents ever! Since I was little, you've ignored me, like you've never even had a son! Kate and Humphrey from _Alpha and Omega_ are better parents than you, and their _wolves_!" he shouted at them.

"Oh, you think wild animals would be better parents than us?" Lynn crossed his arms over his chest.

"I _know_ wild animals would be better parents than you, _Lynn_ " Lincoln spat, his eyes narrowed, his voice filled with venom. "Same goes for you, _Rita_ " he glanced at his mother. The parents' eyes widened in surprise.

"He just called us by our names…" Rita muttered under her breath in disbelief.

"And you're any better? You have no special talent whatsoever. Even the twins know what they're good at, and they're three!" Lynn shot back.

"Like I care. I hate you both. You both suck as parents and you can go to hell!" Lincoln shouted.

Lynn took a few steps towards his son, raised his hand and brought it across the boy's face with a sharp smack. With both in a state of shock of what he had just done, Lincoln and Rita turned their heads to a now annoyed Lynn Sr. Sure, he ignored the white-haired kid, but he never actually hit him. Normal if an 8-year-old would get smacked, they'd cry. Lincoln, however, had a different approach.

Lifting his leg behind himself, the boy shot it forward with great force, hitting his father square in the nuts. The older man gasped, holding his crotch as he fell to his knees. Lincoln the ran past his father and up the stairs, closing and locking his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

 **Present Day…**

"I pretty much stayed in my room for the rest of that night. Next thing I know, the following morning, I'm being sent away. Apparently, parents can send their kids to juvie" Lincoln concluded his story.

"Juvie? You mean that place where you told me you had to eat bugs between meals?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's the one" Lincoln nodded.

"Wow, I never knew…" Lily said at a loss for words.

"Well, now you do" Lincoln replied, "Do me a favor, Lily and stay a good girl. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Lincoln, I will" the younger girl replied with an innocent smile.

"Good" the older boy rubbed his sister's head, ruffling her hair, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do" Lincoln said, albeit reluctantly as he got off the couch.

As he headed upstairs, he crossed paths with Rita, the two shooting quick glances at each other as they walked past each other. As soon as her son closed his bedroom, the mother of the household sighed to herself, having heard the conversation between Lincoln and Lily.

"Oh Lincoln, if only you knew the truth…" she said to herself.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Short, but simple. And at least we got to finally know how Lincoln got sent to juvie. Yeah, parents can petition a court and show their child's out of control behavior to warrant being sent there. At least, that's what I hear. And Lincoln's case, he's a bit of an arsonist, so… yeah…**

 **Anyway, are any of you curious as to what Rita said at the end of the chapter? Well, you'll find out eventually, but not for a while. So, sorry, I can't say anything about it.**

 **What I** _ **can**_ **say though is that the next chapter should be an interesting one. Remember the chapter involving Ronnie Anne? Well, let's just say she'll be making a return and leave it at that.**

 **I thank my friends on Discord and my friend That Engineer for helping me and my friend for suggesting the idea. So, if you guys are reading this, thanks. Speaking of Discord, if you have any ideas for this story, you can say it in a review or we can discuss it on Discord or in a private message here on fanfiction. Here's my Discord Tag:** _ **Sunblast X #9257**_

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	12. Chapter 12: Enter the Jaguar

**Hey, welcome to chapter 12 of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **.**

* * *

It was a dark and slightly chilly night over the town of Royal Woods, the full moon brightening the sky along with the lights of the town. At this moment, a lone figure could be seen leaping across the rooftops. A female figure to be exact.

Running to the edge of the roof, she leapt through the sky, doing flip and landing on at the edge of another roof nearby and preforming a handspring which led into a series of somersaults. The young woman leapt from that roof as well, performing a corkscrew as she descended towards the ground. However, she was able to grab the pole of a hanging flag that was attached to the building across from the one she just fell from. With a spin, she did a one-handed handstand, pausing for a moment before doing a couple more spins and releasing the pole which launched her into the air. With a reverse tuck-and-roll, the girl landed on the third rooftop with a pose.

She was a teenage girl with dark skin. She wore a black leather vest over a skintight, midnight purple suit, a belt wrapped around her waist with a jaguar head for the buckle. She wore black high heeled boots with midnight purple soles and tongues. On her hands were a pair black gloves. She wore a black mask that covered the top half of her head with a pair of cat ears sticking out of the top, her long, black hair tied into a ponytail. To finish the look, she had black cat tail sticking out from behind her.

"Man, that was fun" she said to herself. It was in that moment she caught a whiff of something in the air. Looking up, she saw a dark grey cloud looming through the sky, "Smoke?" she gave a quizzical look.

Following the direction of the smoke, she saw it was coming from a small building a few blocks away.

"A fire? What's going on?" the cat-themed superheroine asked herself.

Leaping across the building again, ran until she reached the block where the buffet stood, standing on the roof of the building two doors down from it. Leaping from the roof's edge, she stretched out her body. With a flick of her wrists, metal claws popped out of the tips of her gloves which she used to cling to the wall, using her weight to slide down, the metal claws leaving scratch marks. When she was low enough she did a backflip and landed on her feet. Coming out of an alleyway, the young woman ran, arriving at the front of the burning building. When she saw which building it was, her eyes widened.

"Aww, Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet? I had my first date here…" she said with a look and tone of disappointment.

"Help!" a voice shouted, making the girl perk up. "Help!" from the sound of it, the voice appeared to be coming from inside the building. "Somebody help me!" yeah, it was definitely coming from inside the building. The young woman looked left and right, seeing no one there.

"Well, seeing as no one's around and Neon Flash isn't here, I guess it's up to me" she said to herself. Inhaling a deep breath, she ran into the burning building. "Hello? Where are you?" she asked, being careful as she walked past the flames.

"Help! I'm stuck in here!" the voice shouted. Following the voice, she heard it coming from the men's bathroom, the doorknob having been broken off by a fallen flaming plank of wood.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. It was closing time and I fell asleep on the can. Next thing I know, I started smelling smoke" the man explained through the door.

"Aw, sick…" the young woman muttered under her breath with a slightly disgusted look, "Don't worry, I'll get you out" she told him, before a beam from the ceiling fell behind her, making her jump a bit.

Giving a quick exhale of air, she raised her right leg and stomped on the door. However, it didn't budge. She gave it a few more stomps, loosening the hinges of the door a bit.

"Come on!" the girl grunted in irritation. She gave a few more stomps until the door's top, "YAHH!" she shouted, giving one final kick that knocked off its bottom hinge, making it fall to the floor, "You ok?" she asked the heavy sized man.

"Yeah, thanks" the man replied with a smile of gratitude. Another flaming beam then fell from the ceiling.

"Uh, you might want to get out of here, the place is coming down" the cat suit wearing girl told him. The man nodded and ran out of the burning building. "I better get out of here, too" she said to herself.

Knowing this was one of those places that didn't have a window in the bathroom, the young woman decided to leave through the back exit. Or she would've if piles of debris hadn't fallen, blocking said exit. Alright, front door it is then. However, as luck would unfortunately have it, even more debris had fallen, blocking the front door as well.

"Oh, come on!" the girl groaned in annoyance with a roll her eyes.

She was trapped. Not only was the place on fire with parts of it coming down, but now the smoke was getting to her as well. Feeling a little dizzy, she fell to one knee. Damn it, her first heroic act saving someone, and she was rewarded with certain death.

"Damn… I can't go out like this. Not when I did something heroic" the girl said before coughing, clenching her eyes as tears running down her cheeks.

Her breathing became rapid and her vision became blurry as she collapsed further to the floor. In this moment, a purplish-white aura surrounded her body. Sitting on her knees she screamed at the top of her lungs. However, this scream came out as more of a roar, a jaguar's roar. Lifting her head, she faced the entrance and released another roar. Suddenly, the aura around her poured out in front of her, manifesting itself into a new astral form. The aura had taken the form of a big cat, a jaguar.

"What the?" the young woman asked with surprise, taken back a bit about what she was seeing.

The jaguar spirit looked over its shoulder at the cat suit-wearing young woman, gesturing with its head for her to hop on. Standing up, the teen walked over to the astral big cat, running her hand on its head and down its back, it body giving off a rather warm energy. The girl then swung a leg over the creature's back and held onto it by gripping its shoulders.

Releasing a roar, the jaguar spirit charged at the debris that blocked the back exit, destroying it as it rammed through. The spirit then came out of the burning with the teen girl on its back. Surprisingly, the girl came out unscathed, not a speck of dust on her… although she was covered in soot. The girl then hopped off the jaguar spirit.

"Aw, great, my suit's all dirty. Oh well, at least I made out alive" she said as dusted herself off. She turned to face the jaguar spirit, but when she did, it was gone. The girl gave a shrug before leaving the scene.

Unknown to her, someone had been watching from the rooftops. A certain neon powered hero.

"Another hero… and a girl, too…" Neon said, his arms crossed as he observed what happened. There was one question on his mind though, "Who is she?"

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

 _ **Royal Woods High…**_

The next day at Royal Woods High School, it was lunchtime and Lincoln and Clyde were sitting together, discussing the events of the night prior.

"So, there's a new superhero and she saved a guy from burning to death?" Clyde asked, recapping what Lincoln had told him.

"Yeah, some cat chick that can summon a jaguar. At least, that's what I figured" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"Hey lame-o" a voice greeted him. The white-haired teen turned to see Ronnie Anne who gave him a friendly punch in the arm as she sat down next to him.

"Sup, loser" Lincoln replied, punching her in the arm with the same amount of friendliness. Since their little tutoring session, the two had begun to hangout more as friends.

"Hey Clyde" Ronnie greeted the boy on the other side of Lincoln, Clyde waving back, "So, what're you guys talking about?" she asked.

"There was a fire a Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet last night" Clyde spoke up.

"Yeah, the fire department said it was an electrical fire. It was on the news" Lincoln added.

"Oh yeah, heard about that" Ronnie Anne said. "They said a guy was trapped in there, but someone saved him. And it wasn't Neon Flash"

"We know, he said he was saved by a girl in a cat costume. When they extinguished the fire, she was gone" Clyde said.

"Really? You don't say" Ronnie replied with a light smile. "Well, I guess Neon Flash isn't the only superhero in town anymore" she added.

Lincoln gave a light chuckle, "Heh. Guess not" he shrugged.

"Say, Lincoln, want to go to the arcade after school? You know, just the two of us?" Ronnie Anne asked, glancing off to the side, running a finger behind one of her bangs.

"You mean like a date?" Lincoln asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah" Ronnie nodded.

"Sure, sound fun" Lincoln replied with an accepting shrug.

"Great" Ronnie blushed a little before giving the white-haired teen a quick punch in the arm.

* * *

 _ **Gus' Games and Grub…**_

"Ah, pizza and video games after school. Is there anything better?" Lincoln asked rhetorically, taking a bite out of his slice pizza, the two of them having ordered a large pepperoni. They managed to finish the whole thing, too.

"I know, right? Hey, speaking of games why don't we play one?" Ronnie Anne suggested.

"You're on!" Lincoln said in agreement. The two placed their pizza slices down and went over to the _Dance, Dance Revolution_ game and inserted their coins.

"What song do you want to dance to?" Ronnie Anne asked as they scrolled through the multitude of songs.

"I'll think I'll let the pretty girl decide" Lincoln replied, smiling at her. Ronnie Anne smiled back before turning her attention back to the screen.

"Ooh, this one's my favorite!" she said, selecting the song that they'd dance to. The song was none other than the bubblegum pop song _Best Thing Ever_.

As the song played and the screen lit up, the two teens stomped on the arrows, being in close sync with the steps. They went as far as doing the actual dance steps that went with the song.

"You're pretty good at this, lame-o" Ronnie said.

"Back at you, loser" Lincoln replied.

They were having a fun time. At least, until they heard the news come on.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. We've received word that the Royal Woods Bank is being robbed by a group of men. Not only that, but they're holding hostages as well. Here's footage we've received from the bank's security camera.

The video showed three wearing ski masks and wielding rifles, hostages on the floor curled up in the fetal position. One hostage in particular had caught Lincoln's attention. It was his prank-happy, comedy-loving sister Luan. From what he could tell, she appeared to be scared.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** Civilians are advised not to approach the bank until the threat has been resolved.

"Hey, I just remembered I have something to do" Lincoln turned to Ronnie Anne.

"I do too" Ronnie Anne replied.

"You had fun, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, however short it may've been" Ronnie Anne said, "Second date. Short, but good"

"Cool. See you at school tomorrow" Lincoln said as he ran out the door.

"See you" Ronnie Anne said, despite the fact the white-haired boy was already gone. The Hispanic girl then formed a serious expression upon her face.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Bank…**_

Neon stood on the roof of a building across the bank. Looking on as he saw a group of cops pointing their guns at the building.

"This shouldn't be too hard. Just got to sneak in, knock the bad guys out—or kill them, depending on certain circumstances and get out before anyone notices" he said to himself, referring to Luan as the circumstance he was mentioning.

"You sure you can do all that on your own?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned around to see the cat lady that he saw the other night, "Hi, you must be Neon Flash, the famous hero of Royal Woods" she greeted him.

"Anti-hero and yes. And you can just call me Neon for short. And you are?" Neon raised an eyebrow at the cat-girl.

"Me? I'm known as Black Jaguar" the girl introduced herself.

" _Why does every cat-themed superhero have to have the word black or a word similar to black in their name?_ " Neon thought to himself, "Well, it's nice to meet you. Why are you here?" he asked her.

"To save the day, obviously. Can't let you have all the fun, can I?" Jaguar asked rhetorically. "Do you have a plan?"

"Blind the bad guys and kick their asses, that's the plan" Neon replied. "First we have to sneak in without being noticed by the cops" he added.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Jaguar raised an eyebrow.

"Like this" Neon wrapped an arm around Jaguar's waist, pulling her close. The female hero wrapped her arms around his neck.

He aimed his opposing arm behind him at the floor and shot a beam out of his hand, propelling Jaguar and himself into the air. When they were just above the roof of the bank, Neon diminished the energy beam, allowing the two teen heroes to descend to it. Neon shot a few blasts from his hand to break their fall before landing on the bank's roof.

"Alright, follow me" Neon said as he blasted the screws off the vent leading to the airduct.

* * *

"Alright, put your money and other valuables in the sac or get your guts pumped full of led" The leader of the robber trio said while they pointed their guns at the hostages.

Meanwhile Neon and Jaguar were watching from the airducts above.

"So, what do we do? Jaguar whispered to Neon.

"This" Neon formed a golf ball sized ball of energy in his hands, Black Jaguar looking on in amazement.

"I said put the money in the bag!" the robber leader shouted, pointing his gun at Luan's head.

"Ok, ok, just don't hurt me…" Luan replied with fear in her eyes, reaching into her purse and pulling out her wallet.

However, before she could take the money out, a small ball of orange light had landed between her and the trio of robbers.

"You might want to cover your eyes" Neon suggested, Jaguar shielding her eyes with an arm. The energy ball then exploded, blinding everyone other than Black Jaguar and Neon himself. "C'mon" Neon said as hopped out of the airduct, Jaguar following close behind.

Seeing an opening, Neon blasted the guns, the weapons falling to pieces as they fell out of the robbers' hands.

"Who did that?" The lead robber asked his and his accomplices vision cleared up.

"That would be me, jackass" Neon replied with his arms crossed.

"Neon Flash?!" all three robbers looked at the superhero with shock. Black Jaguar cleared her throat to get their attention.

"And… some cat chick?" the lead robber gave a confused look, Black Jaguar groaning with a roll of her eyes.

"We're going to give two choices. Either call off the robbery, return the hostages' money, let them go and turn yourselves in…" Neon began.

"…Or we hurt you and turn you in ourselves" Jaguar finished, pounding her fist into her hand. The three robbers chuckled.

"Heh. Look, I'm not afraid of some punk kids" the lead robber said. Neon and Jaguar glanced at each other.

"Alright you asked for it" Neon said before giving a quick glance at Luan, " _Luan seems to be alright, so I'll let them live…_ " he thought.

Black Jaguar performed a somersault and grabbed the lead robber's head between her thighs before tossing him against a nearby wall.

"Damn, Jaguar" Neon said with an impressed tone.

From behind the cat themed superheroine, the lackey on the left pulled out a knife. He attempted to charge at Black Jaguar from behind but was quickly stopped when Neon pushed her out of the way and grabbed him by the arm that held the weapon, delivering an uppercut to the chin before kicking him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. The two costumed heroes then turned to the last lackey before glancing at each other. They played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to so who'd take him down. Black Jaguar won.

With a quick flick of her wrists she, unsheathed her metal claws. Crouching low, she charged at the robber on all fours before pouncing with a slashing motion, landing on the ground behind him. The robber then held his face in pain as four deep claw marks appeared on his cheek, blood running down it. If that weren't bad enough, his pants fell around his ankles which exposed his boxers, Black Jaguar having somehow cut his belt as well.

"Heh. Not bad, Jaguar" Neon commented, bringing his arm across his body and blasted the lead robber that was behind him, stunning him, somehow knowing he was about to be attacked.

"Back at you, Neon" Jaguar replied with a wink. "I'm guessing this is the part where we leave"

"Oh, definitely" Neon nodded.

Neon gave a quick glance at Luan before pulling Black Jaguar close and aiming his right arm to the sky. He then shot out his chained spear and the two were quickly propelled upwards, exiting through the airducts just as they had came.

* * *

"I knew it wouldn't be that hard" Neon said in a cocky tone, his arms crossed as he and Black Jaguar stood on the roof of a building far away from the bank. "I've got to admit, it was fun working with a partner" he looked at the female superheroine.

"I feel the same way" Jaguar smiled.

"So, why did you _really_ want to help me?" Neon raised a curious eyebrow.

"Honestly…" Jaguar walked up to him, a sway in her hips, placing a clawed hand on his chest, "I've always wanted a chance to meet you. To spend time with you. What better way to do that than to team up?" she asked running her hand across his body as she walked around him in a circle, "Maybe we could do it again sometime" she offered, a flirtatious tone in his voice, running the back of his finger along his cheek.

"Maybe" Neon replied. One couldn't tell, but under his mask he was blushing. "Maybe our paths will cross again someday" he added.

"Hmph. Maybe sooner than you think" Jaguar said before running to the edge of the roof and leaping from it. When Neon went over to see what happened, she was gone.

"Damn, she's cool…" Neon said to himself. " _Though I still wonder… Who is Black Jaguar?_ "

* * *

 _ **The Santiago Residence…**_

"It was cool working with Neon. Though I still wonder who he is" Black Jaguar said as she stood in her room, "Oh well, I'll find out eventually" she said with a shrug, "Saving a guy from a burning building and stopping a robbery. Not bad, Santiago. And you managed to do it without your family finding out" she said to herself as she removed her mask, revealing to be none other than Ronnie Anne.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" A voice said. Ronnie Anne turned to see her mother, Maria standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"Mom? Uh, I can explain…" Ronnie Anne said, putting her hands behind her back.

"I'm sure you can. But we'll talk about it later" her mother replied, walking up to her, "So, what're you calling yourself, honey?" she asked.

"Black Jaguar…" Ronnie Anne said, glancing off to the side with a bit of embarrassment.

"Based off the warrior story I told you? Well, I can't say I blame you" Maria said with a shrug.

"Speaking of jaguars, you won't believe what happened to me the other night. I somehow released a jaguar spirit from my body… or whatever" Ronnie Anne said, looking down at her body.

"Ah, so it finally happened, huh?" Maria smiled.

"What finally happened?" Ronnie Anne gave a confused look.

"You've developed your jaguar spirit" Maria told her, "You see, on my side of the family, the women can summon cat spirits that protect us. Your grandma Rosa has it. I have it. And now you, my beloved daughter, also have it" she said, running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Wait, does mean Carlota has it, too?" Ronnie Anne asked, her mother replying with a confirming nod. "Whoa…" she looked down with a bit of surprise.

"I know this must be a lot to take in" Maria placed her hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder, her daughter unable to respond. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it in time. And you'll unlock more cat-like abilities along the way" she added.

"Great…" Ronnie Anne said sarcastically.

"Now take your costume off and go wash up, dinner will be ready soon" Maria said as she walked out of her daughter's room "Oh, and by the way…" she said before looking over her shoulder at Ronnie Anne, "I'm proud of you… Black Jaguar" she smiled at her and Ronnie Anne smiled back.

This had been a messed couple of days for Ronnie. But she figured that comes with being a superhero. That must be how Neon feels all the time… whoever he may be. Whatever the case, Neon Flash was no longer the only hero in town.

* * *

 **And there's the end of this chapter. So, as stated several times within this chapter, there's a new superhero in town, Black Jaguar or Ronnie Anne as she's known in her civilian form. Expect to see her and her superhero alter ego more within future chapters. I say she and Neon make a pretty good team, what do you think? In terms of the name, she's a bit of a parody of Black Panther (that movie was awesome). In terms of her costume and powers, I was inspired by both Black Cat and El Tigre (who remembers that show?)**

 **Oh, and I plan to have Neon Flash and Black Jaguar have a relationship similar to Spider-Man and Black Cat. If you're a Marvel fan and grew up watching Spider-Man cartoons (** _ **Spider-Man: The Animated Series**_ **or** _ **Spectacular Spider-Man**_ **just to name a few) or read the comics then you know what I'm referring to** **(R.I.P. Stan Lee). For the DC fans, it'd be similar to Batman and Catwoman.**

 **As always, if you have suggestions for future chapters, I'm willing to hear them.**

 **And since there's a new hero for this story as well as an ally for Neon Flash, not only will I be taking ideas for villains, but now I also be taking ideas for heroes and anti-heroes as well.**

 **I thank ThatEngineer and Omega Ultra for helping me with this.**

 **Fun Fact: A panther is basically a black variant of a big cat. In South America, a panther would be considered a black jaguar, while in Africa, a panther would be considered a black leopard.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	13. Chapter 13: Gran-Gran

**Hey there everyone, here's the next chapter of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

School can so boring and stressful sometimes. Ok, most of the time. You have to deal with teachers, asshole peers, and a ton of homework at the end of the day which was made even worse if you have a huge project due soon. Luckily for Lincoln it was Saturday, so he didn't have to do any such thing. The white-haired teen was currently in his room playing _Smash Bros. Ultimate_ , when heard his bedroom door open.

"Hey Linc, Pop-Pop's on voice chat. He says he wants to talk to you" Luna told him with a smile.

With a shrug, Lincoln paused his game and followed his sister downstairs. The two siblings soon arrived at the computer where they were greeted by the face of an elderly man with white hair like Lincoln's.

"Hey, there's my look alike. Long time no see, kiddo" greeted their grandfather, Albert.

"Hey Pop-Pop" Lincoln greeted back with a smile.

"Still got snow on the mountain top, I see" Albert patted the top of his head.

Lincoln chuckled, "Yeah, what can I say? It makes me look good" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Heh. Say, how'd you like to come over a visit? It'd be nice to catch up and I have somebody I'd like you to meet" Albert offered.

"Hmm… Sure, I'm free. How does tomorrow sound?" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"That's perfect. See you then" Albert said before turning of the webcam.

"I wonder who he's talking about. Do you know?" Lincoln turned towards Luna.

"Yeah… but it might be better if you meet them for yourself, bro" Luna said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course" Lincoln replied with a playful roll of his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Prison…**_

The Royal Woods prison, a place where some of the most dangerous people in the city were held. Some were thugs, some were thieves and drug dealers, others were murderers and, most recently, some had been uprising villains threatening the lives of innocent people. Fortunately, those villains had been stopped and put away by resident superhero, Neon Flash.

In a certain cell, one of the villains put away by Neon, Johnathan Brent, had been constructing something. Since the day he arrived at the prison, he had gathered small parts he had found around the building. What he had been constructing was the thing that would help him escape this hellhole.

"At last, it is complete. With this my escape is assured" Johnathan said, holding a device in his hands.

It was an emptied soup tin filled with water and torn up playing cards, placed on top a piece of paper. He then held up two rocks and banged them together, creating sparks. Banging them a few more times, Johnathan ignited the paper before taking cover under his prison bed. Within seconds the flames reached the tin can, heating up until…

*BOOM*

A hole was blown in the cell wall. Johnathan came out from under the bed and approached the wall. His cell was on the second floor and to his right was a brick wall, the other side of it being freedom. Just one jump and he'd be out of here.

"Goodbye, peons!" Johnathan said before leaping from the second floor. Fortunately for him, he landed on the top of the brick wall. He then jumped again, landing on the other side of the wall to the outside world. "Now to get to my lab" he said to himself

* * *

 _ **Techton's lab…**_

Johnathan had finally arrived at his lab. It had taken some time given that he had to get here by foot. In any case, he had made it back to his beloved lab.

"I've been in that prison for so long, but now I can return to my inventions" Johnathan said to himself, "First, I'll start by getting my revenge upon that nuisance, Neon Flash. He'll pay for defeating me and destroying my suit. Once he's taken care of, I'll destroy the science community for shunning me" he added.

That would be easier said than done. He'd have to find the anti-hero first. That's when it hit him. That kid's power was based around energy. If he could build a device to lock on to energy signals, he'd be able to find and destroy Neon Flash.

"Time to build the energy tracer and make some improvements to my suit" Johnathan said as he began to work.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _ **Sunset Canyon Retirement Home…**_

It was around 11 in the morning at the Sunset Canyon Retirement Home, when Luna's car pulled up into the driveway.

"Alright, here we are. Ready to see Pop-Pop?" Luna asked her younger brother.

"It's been a long time…" Lincoln began, "But, yeah, I'm ready" he smiled.

Luna smiled back with a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, leaned in and kissed his cheek before he exited the vehicle, "Have fun, baby brother. I'll be back to pick you up at 5:00" she told him.

"See you, Lulu" Lincoln said, calling Luna by her nickname before she drove off. "Alright, time to go see Pop-Pop… and this special person of his" he added.

The white-haired teen made his way through the double doors of the building. Upon entering, he was greeted by the smell of peppermint and rubbing alcohol. Huh, he half expected for the place to smell like pee with a hint of that old person smell. Good to know he was wrong.

"May I help you?" A voice asked him. As he approached the counter, he was greeted by a fat lady in a nurse's outfit with her hair tied into a bun, her nametag having the name Sue.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Albert" Lincoln said to the nurse.

"Albert, you have visitor" Sue said of the intercom. "He should be in a few minutes" she told Lincoln.

"Thanks… Sue" Lincoln read her nametag.

"Yeah, whatever" Sue rolled her eyes before walking away, leaving Lincoln to shoot her a quick narrow-eyed glare.

"Hey, Lincoln!" the teenage boy turned to see his grandfather standing behind him with a smile.

"Hey, Pop-Pop! Long time no see!" Lincoln greeted his maternal grandfather with a hug, Albert chuckling as he returned the embrace, breaking it a few seconds later.

"Look at you, all grown up. You look just like I did when I was your age" Albert commented, a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment" Lincoln smiled before noticing a slightly shorter woman standing beside Albert.

She wore a sleeveless red shirt, light brown slacks, white slip on shoes and white bracelets on each wrist. On her ears were a pair of yellow earrings. She had a beauty mark on her right cheek and brown hair done in one of those 1960s beehive hairstyles.

"Who's this?" Lincoln looked at the woman with mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Lincoln, this is Myrtle, the person I wanted you to meet. She's… my wife" Albert introduced Myrtle to the white-haired teen who then looked at the older woman.

"Pop-Pop told me he had a grandson. It's nice to meet you, Lincoln" Myrtle held out her hand to him.

"You too, Myrtle" Lincoln replied, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Gran-Gran. All of your sisters do" Myrtle said.

"Heh. I'll think about it…" Lincoln said with a hint of hesitation.

* * *

"So, how old are you now, dear?" Myrtle asked the white-haired teen as the three of them sat in the dining room of the retirement home.

"I'm sixteen" he told her.

"Ooh, high schooler. And you're so handsome, you must be quite the lady's man" Myrtle mused.

Lincoln chuckled nervously, "Heh. Not really. I wish" he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, come on, there's got to be one girl that you like" Albert spoke up.

Lincoln thought about it. Outside of his sisters, there was one girl that he usually hung out with. Ronnie Anne, the younger sister of Lori's boyfriend Bobby. Sure, they messed with each other sometimes, but he still considered her to be a good friend. And the times when he wasn't hanging out with Clyde, he'd hangout with her and have an awesome time. And he had to admit, she was kind of cute.

"Well, I guess there's one" Lincoln smiled, giving a shrug.

"Where've you been all this time? The girls always said you were away, but they never said to where" Myrtle asked.

Lincoln turned his head to Albert and silently asked if he should tell her, to which the older man gave a confirming nod.

"I've been… in juvie" Lincoln told her, glancing off to the side.

"Juvie?" Myrtle repeated, a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I did something I shouldn't have. My parents and I ended up having an argument, we called each other out, there were a couple hits, and then the next day I find myself heading to juvie" Lincoln told them, giving Myrtle the sugarcoated version of the story.

"Oh my…" Myrtle covered her mouth in slight disbelief.

"I heard you hit your dad in the groin" Albert spoke up.

"Yeah, and I don't regret it" Lincoln folded his arms in a huff, "Although I do regret being sent to juvie…" he added, "I mean, by getting sent to juvie, I let everyone down. I let you down. I let my sisters down. I let everyone down because of what I did…" he hung his head in shame.

"Hey, it's ok, Lincoln. Everyone makes mistakes" Albert said, placing a reassuring hand upon his grandson's shoulder.

"All my life I was ignored by my parents while they treated my sisters like princesses" Lincoln began, "Half of the time they'd forget to wake me up for breakfast. They made my room out of a lame-ass linen closet. And what's worse, they never even visited me once while I was in juvie. They didn't even let my sisters visit, not even on my birthday!" Lincoln angrily slammed a fist on the table. He then released a sigh before leaning back in his seats.

"Feel better now, sweetie?" Myrtle asked with a light smile.

"A little…" Lincoln replied, sighing again, "I guess I did what I did because I wanted their attention. Sure, my older sisters were there for me, Luna especially… but deep down, all I wanted was my parent's attention. My mother's love and my father's respect…" he added.

Growing up was tough for Lincoln. He had his older sisters to show him some love, but it wasn't the same as having his parents be there for him. Sure, he was able to deal with it most of the time, but then there were other times when he couldn't help but break down and cry. It would've been nice if dad taught him how to ride a bike or if his mom tucked him in and gave him a kiss good night with an affectionate pet of his head. He may have had Lori help him with the former and Leni and Luna do the latter, but it just wasn't the same.

"Maybe it's not as it seems, Lincoln" Albert spoke, making Lincoln look at him in confusion, "There's always more than one side to a story. I know you might think they're horrible, but maybe there's a deeper meaning beyond what you may think" he added.

"Are you just saying that because my mom's your daughter?" Lincoln raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You're Pop-Pop's right, Lincoln. You should give your parents another chance" Myrtle chimed in. Lincoln looked at the elderly couple with a narrow-eyed look of uncertainty.

"Maybe…" Lincoln replied with an unsure tone, "Excuse me while I go use the crapper" he stood up and got out of his seat, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

After several minutes in the bathroom, Lincoln had finished washing his hands. When he opened the door to leave, he was greeted by a smiling Myrtle, making him jump.

"Gah! Myrtle?" Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen, Lincoln, when I met your Pop-Pop and sisters, they had already felt like family to me. Your sisters had already felt like my granddaughters…" Myrtle began, "I know you and I just met and barely know each other, but you already feel like my grandson" she told him.

"Thanks" Lincoln smiled at her, "I'm not sure if I'll call you Gran-Gran just yet, but from what I can tell, you make Pop-Pop happy. So, I'll take it into consideration" he added, allowing the two to smile at each other.

*Boom* the sound of an explosion caught their attention.

Soon they ran back into the dining room, the source of the explosion. When they arrived, they saw a hole blown in the wall, but that wasn't the only thing that they saw. They also saw a man in in a metallic suit, wielding electrical whips in his hands.

"Where is Neon Flash? I know he's here. Come out so I can destroy you!" Techton said in menacing voice.

" _Techton…_ " Lincoln thought, looking at the armored villain with a narrow-eyed glare. Techton raised an arm and quickly brought it down, making one of his whips destroy a table like it was nothing, "Everyone, get out of here, quickly!" he told the elderly people.

With the help of Albert and a series of screams, all the elderly people fled for their lives. Surprisingly, they were faster than their bodies led them to be. The benefits of adrenaline. The only ones left were Lincoln himself and Myrtle.

"Myrtle, you have to go, he's going to destroy this place" Lincoln told her with worry.

"What's going on? Who is this?" Myrtle asked.

"He's a nerdy thirty-something-year-old scientist that wants revenge on the science community" he told her with a hint of insult towards the villain, "The only one that can stop him is—GAHH!" Lincoln screamed in pain and fell to the ground, having been hit and shocked by one of Techton's whips.

"Lincoln!" Myrtle bent down, "You ok, baby?" she held his face in her hands, looking at him with concern.

"Never felt better" he replied with a groan.

"That was a taste of what's to come" Techton spoke, hovering towards Lincoln and Myrtle.

"How dare you…" Myrtle looked at Techton with a glare, "How dare you attack and hurt MY grandson! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to attack the innocent?" she said in a scolding tone, standing in front of Lincoln.

"Or attack someone from behind like a little bitch?" Lincoln added as he stood back up.

"I can do much worse. I can kill you both if you wish" Techton offered.

"If it means protecting my grandson, so be it. Right, Lincoln?" Myrtle asked, only to receive a reply of silence, "Lincoln?" she looked over shoulder to see that the white-haired teen had mysteriously vanished.

"Well, looks like your beloved grandson has left you to your death. Too bad, had he been here, Neon Flash could've saved you" Techton said as he approached Myrtle, one of his whips lighting up with electricity as the elderly woman backed away.

*Boom* an explosion came from the ceiling. It was then that someone came down from the hole, landing on one knee.

"I heard my name. You missed me, didn't you, Techton?" Neon turned his head to the armored villain.

"So, you've finally showed up" Techton said, facing the teenage vigilante.

"Yeah. Attacking an innocent old lady? Are you really so upset about being a virgin that you'd stoop so low?" Neon asked in a mocking tone.

"That's the sort of talk that makes you so intolerable. I can't wait to end you" Techton said, clenching a fist.

"You can try to kill me if you want but leave the old lady out of this" Neon gestured to Myrtle, glancing at her, "You might want to get out of here. Thing are about to get a little intense" he told her.

"What about Lincoln?" Myrtle asked.

"He's fine, he locked himself in the bathroom. Now go!" Neon replied. The elderly woman did as she was instructed and ran out of the room.

"So, now that there are no more distractions, are you ready for our rematch?" Techton asked.

Neon tilted his head from side to side, popping both sides of his neck. "Ready when you are" he told him.

There was a pause. A moment of silence between hero and villain to see which would make the first move. The silence was soon broken by Techton cracking his whip at Neon. Neon, however, was quick to dodge it by doing backwards somersault.

"Two can play that game" Neon said, pulling out his sword hilt and energizing it, creating the neon blade.

Techton then cracked both whips repeatedly. Neon countered by blocking with his blade, sparks flying from both weapons as they clashed. Seeing an opening, Neon used his free hand to shoot an energy beam at Techton's chest, sending him skidding across the floor. He then charged at the downed villain before leaping into the air, pointing his blade downward to stab him. Techton rolled out of the way, making Neon embed his blade into the ground instead.

With another crack of the whip, Techton hit Neon on the back. The teenage screamed as he was shocked with electricity, his blade retracting into a hilt as he fell to his knees. Neon looked at the villain that approached him. Techton raised his other arm and cracked his other whip. It would've hit, but Neon quickly held out his hand, creating a force field that blocked the attack.

"What?" Techton looked on with surprise.

"You're not the only one that picked up something new" Neon replied.

Neon then placed his hand on the barrier and enhanced its strength. Techton cracked his whip at the barrier. This time though, it reflected the attack back at him, causing the scientist to electrocute himself with twice the power.

" _Cool, it's like Mirror Force or Rashield_ " Neon thought to himself. He then stood up, the force field around him dissipating, "You give up yet?" he asked.

"Never… and I don't need whips to beat you" Techton said, retracting the weapons back into his suit.

"And I don't need my blade" Neon replied, returning his sword hilt to its sheath.

The fight resumed as Techton flew towards Neon tackling him by the midsection before tossing him and slamming him against the wall, leaving a human shaped imprint. Techton then held out both arms. Realizing what he was about to do, Neon charged energy in both hands. The two fighters then shot energy beams from their hands, the two opposing beams colliding in a clash.

The two beams seemed evenly matched. However, Neon's beam was starting to overpower Techton's. Apparently, the energy beams from this suit weren't as strong as the previous one's. This had led to Techton to be hit by Neon's beam and pushed back. Techton then fell to one knee, static surrounding his suit.

"Damn… That electric shock must've decreased this suit's power, and that energy attack must've made it even worse…" Techton said to himself.

" _Not to steal an attack from a character from one of my favorite anime, but…_ " Neon thought as held out his hands and cuffed them together, pointing them straight at Techton.

The anti-hero then gathered energy in his hands, forming a ball. As the energy gathered, the energy-ball grew, radiating as it filled Neon's hands. Techton then stood back up and raised one arm.

"Take this!" Neon shouted before unleashing his full power attack.

The huge energy beam then hit Techton head on, parts of his suit ripping apart. When the beam dissipated, the only remaining parts of the armor were the legs, forearms and part of the helmet.

"You think this will stop me? All I need to do is return to my lab and—"

"Yahh!" Neon interrupted his foe walking up to him and delivering a powerful kick to the gut, making fall onto his back, "And so can't escape…" Neon held out his hand shot energy rings at Techton's wrists and ankles, holding him to the ground. "Neon, two. Techton, zero"

* * *

Half an hour passed when the cops arrived, taking Techton away in their car. Lincoln, Albert and Myrtle stood in front of the retirement home as they talked.

"We're so glad you're safe, Lincoln" Myrtle said, giving the white-haired teen a big hug. Seriously, she was practically crushing him with how much she was squeezing him.

"Thanks. But… you're… hurting me…" Lincoln said, between breaths.

"Oh, sorry" Myrtle released him with an apologetic look.

" _Damn, that hurt. Fighting Techton was less painful…_ " Lincoln thought to himself as he popped his bones back into place.

"So, did you have fun today, Lincoln?" Albert asked.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry your place got destroyed" Lincoln replied, referring to the holes in the wall and ceiling.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The insurance will take care of it" Albert told him reassuringly, the three of them sharing a lighthearted chuckle.

"Say, Myrtle, thanks for standing up for me back there. I really appreciate it" Lincoln said to his grandfather's wife.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear. I would've done it for any one of my grandkids, including my new grandson" Myrtle said, playfully pinching his cheek, making Lincoln chuckle.

*honk* *honk* the three of them turned to see Luna's car.

"That's my ride" Lincoln said before turning to the elderly couple, "See you, Pop-Pop. See you… Gran-Gran" he looked at the woman he now considered his grandmother.

"Did you hear that, Al? He called me Gran-Gran! Oh, thank you, Lincoln" Myrtle replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Promise me something, Lincoln" Albert spoke, Lincoln looking towards his grandfather, "Promise me you'll take what I said earlier to heart and give your parents a chance. There might be more to your relationship with them than what you may think" he told them.

"I'll try" Lincoln replied, "See you next time, guys" he said as he headed to Luna's car, entering the passenger's seat.

"So, are you ever going to him who the idea of visiting us really belongs to?" Myrtle asked, Albert having an arm around her.

"Hmm…." Albert gave a thinking expression.

 _[Flashback]_

"I'm really glad you could see me, dad" Rita said as she sat across from her father at one of the tables in the dining room of the retirement home.

"Hey, you know I love seeing my family" Albert smiled.

"Heh. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" Rita began, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head "Lincoln's been back for a while now…"

"Oh yeah, how is my look-alike doing?" Albert asked.

"He's fine… at least, I assume he is. You remember how mine and Lynn's relationship is with him is, right?" Rita replied.

"Oh… yeah, I remember telling me about it. Can't say I'm proud of your parenting methods with him" Albert said, crossing his arms nonchalantly. "Your mother and I never neglected you" he added.

"I know, I'm not proud of what I did either" Rita looked down at the table with a hint of shame, "That's why I wanted to talk to you. I was thinking, if you're not too busy that is, that maybe Lincoln could come and visit you this weekend. I know he'd love to spend time with his grandfather… and maybe you could introduce him to Myrtle" she said, looking up at him with a sad smile.

"Sure, why not? I haven't gotten to spend time with him in almost a decade, it'd be nice to catch up with him" Albert said, "What's in it for you though?" he asked with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"Nothing. Just…" Rita glanced off to the side, swirling a circle on the table with her finger, "Could you maybe convince him to give Lynn and I another chance? After what happened that night, I regret the way we've treated him" she told him.

"Rita…" Albert looked his daughter.

"Please, dad?" Rita asked, giving an innocent look. The older man gazed into his daughter's eyes. He could tell that what she wanted was true.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll talk to him. For you" he smiled at her.

"Thanks, dad" Rita smiled back.

"But you have to promise you'll put in the effort of being a better mother to Lincoln. Spend the day with him, get to know him better, like you would with the girls" Albert told her.

"You have my word" Rita said, holding one hand up and placing the other over her chest.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"No, I'll let him figure it out on his own… or let Rita tell him. Whichever comes first" Albert said before he and Myrtle went back inside.

This day had been eventful. It was the first day Myrtle met her new grandson as well as Royal Woods' residential anti-hero, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter marks the return of Techton as well as the debut of Pop-Pop/Albert and Myrtle. So, it looks like it was Rita's idea for Lincoln to visit his grandparents. Is there's more to Lincoln's relationship with his parents than he thought? Only one person knows the answer to that, and that's this guy! Only way to find out is to keep reading the story.**

 **As always, I'm taking ideas for villains and now heroes and anti-heroes as well. Same rules apply, except with the heroes you'll have to mention how your hero/anti-hero and Neon become allies.**

 **Speaking of heroes and villains, if I were to make one of the sisters a villain, which one should it be? And if I were to make one of them hero, which one should it be?**

 **And if you have ideas for future chapters, I'm willing to hear those as well.**

 **I thank my friend Zachlor16 for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	14. Chapter 14: A day with Rita

**Hey guys, here's chapter 14 of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **.**

* * *

It was another day in the Loud house. Rita was sitting on the couch with her daughter Luna, discussing about a certain white-haired boy in their lives.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to spend time with Lincoln to get to know him better?" Luna asked.

"Correct" Rita nodded in confirmation.

"Even though you had all these years to do so? I think you might be a little late for that, mom" Luna raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed over her medium sized chest.

"Luna, please. I just want to get to know my son" Rita pleaded to Luna, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why do you need _my_ help?" Luna asked.

"Out of you and your sisters, you're the one that closest to Lincoln. C'mon, please?" Rita asked pleadingly, her hands clasped together.

"Hm. Well, we are close like Starsky and Hutch…" Luna said, looking down in thought. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. No promises though" she told her.

As fate would have it, the white-haired teen himself was walking down the stairs, hands in his jacket pockets. Luna glanced at Rita, and then to her younger brother as he approached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Linc, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, today's Staff Development Day, so students don't have to go to school" Lincoln told her.

"Oh. Cool" Luna replied before being nudged by Rita, "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you spend the day with mom?" she suggested, gesturing to her mother.

"You want _me_ to the spend the day with _her_?" Lincoln gave a quizzical expression, pointing at the blonde older woman.

"Mom and I have been talking and we think you should give her another chance" Luna told him.

"Ugh…" Lincoln groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Lincoln, I know we've had our differences in the past… but I think some time together will do us some good" Rita spoke up.

Lincoln crossed his arms, giving her a skeptical stare.

"C'mon, Linc, she really wants this" Luna said.

Lincoln looked down in thought. He had remembered what Pop-Pop had asked of him the other day. He had made Lincoln promise to give his parents a chance, which probably included spending time with them. The white-haired teen looked back up at Luna, and then to Rita. There was a short pause before Lincoln released a sigh.

"Ok, fine. I guess we can spend the day together" Lincoln said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Lincoln. You won't regret it" Rita walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, whatever" Lincoln said, taking his mother's hand off him. "So, what'd you have planned?" he asked.

"How about we grab a bite to eat to begin with?" Rita offered with a part nervous, part hopeful chuckle.

* * *

 _ **Burpin' Burger…**_

Lincoln and Rita were at Burpin' Burger, the best burger joint in all of Royal Woods. The burgers here were so good, they were tasted twice as nice when someone burped.

"This is nice, huh? I remember this being your favorite burger place growing up" Rita said.

"Uh-huh" Lincoln glanced to the side, his arms crossed as he leaned back, a leg raised on his seat.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Get me whatever. I'm not that hungry" Lincoln replied, only for a loud grumble to come from his stomach. He turned to his mother who gave him a playful smirk, and then back to away.

"I'll go get our food" Rita said as she stood up and went to order their food.

Instead of going to counter and giving their order to an employee, she went to a machine that allowed to go through the menu and make and customize the order themselves. Now going to employees to make their order was optional. But when you could do it yourself, why would you? Meanwhile, Lincoln was looking at his mother out of the corner of his eye.

" _So, after all these year, she chooses now to spend time with me. Alright, let's see how far you're willing to go with this, Rita_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"Ok, I ordered our food. I got us the triple bacon cheeseburger combo" Rita said, sitting back in her seat.

Lincoln simply looked back at her in silence.

" _Alright, Rita, time to break the ice…_ " Rita mentally told herself, "So… how's school?" she asked.

"Meh" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"Anything interesting happen lately?" she asked.

"Not really" he told her.

It was only a half lie though. Nothing interesting usually happened to Lincoln as a civilian, but as the hero of Royal Woods, Neon Flash, interesting stuff happened him on a weekly basis. Not that anyone ever knew it was him doing that stuff. Well, as far as he knew anyway.

"How was your day with Pop-Pop?" Rita asked.

"Cool. Gran-Gran was nice" Lincoln said casually.

" _Seems he likes Myrtle already. After one day, he's already stated calling her Gran-Gran_ " Rita thought to himself, smiling. "I heard Neon Flash saved the day when you were there"

"Uh, yeah… he did…" Lincoln replied.

An employee came to their table and placed their order in front of them before walking away. It consisted a triple bacon cheeseburger, large fries and a milkshake.

"How're things with your sisters?" Rita asked.

"They're fine" Lincoln replied, eating his fries.

"What're your relationships with them like?" Rita asked, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"They're… decent. Depends on the sister" Lincoln gave a simple reply, taking a bite of his burger.

Rita gave an upset expression. She was trying to communicate with Lincoln, yet he seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder. Well, seeing as how small talk wasn't working, maybe it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Listen, Lincoln, I know we don't have the best relationship. But I really want to try to make this work" Rita told him. That got Lincoln's attention and made him look at her, "I haven't been the greatest mother in the world… at least, not to you"

" _That's putting it mildly_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"The day you got sent to juvie was one of the worst days of my life…" she began, "The fact that you were sent there after that argument we had made me realize our parenting methods with you were wrong. It was even worse when Luna thought how you'd might turn out when you got back"

Lincoln took a sip of his milkshake.

"I've felt bad for the way I treated you. So, I was hoping this would be a nice start of making it up to you" Rita told him.

Finishing the last of his food and milkshake, Lincoln slammed his cup on the table. He gave a low sigh before gazing into his mother's eyes.

"While the food was good, you have 16 years to make up for what you've done" Lincoln told her, folding his arms, "Taking me out to eat isn't going to cut it" he added.

"I had a feeling you'd say that…" Rita said, looking down. That's when an idea popped into her head, "Hey, since we're done eating, why don't we head to the arcade?" she suggested.

"Sure, whatever" Lincoln shrugged, facing away.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Arcade…**_

The Royal Woods Arcade. The place where kids and teenagers go to play retro games, from _Pacman_ to _Street Fighter_ to _Mortal Kombat_. There were even a few modern games like _Mario Kart_ , and a few games that weren't video games like Skee-Ball and Basketball.

"I've seen you play video games a few times, so you might like this place" Rita said, "So, what do you want to play first?" she asked they stood in the middle of the place.

"A fighting game" Lincoln replied, heading to one of the nearby arcade machine.

" _Mortal Kombat_? Isn't that a bit violent?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly" Lincoln placed a coin in the player one slot.

Giving a shrug, Rita walked up to the machine and inserted a coin into the player two slot. Lincoln chose the ice ninja, Sub-Zero while Rita chose the Edenian princess, Kitana. Suffice to say, the match didn't last that long. When it was all over, Lincoln stood as the victor and performed Sub-Zero's fatality which involved the ice ninja ripping his opponent's head off, taking their spine along with it.

"Aw, gross! Blood's still dripping from her spine!" Rita gave a disgusted look.

"That wasn't much of a challenge" Lincoln commented.

"I don't normally play fighting games. I'm more of a racing girl" Rita told him.

Rita looked around the arcade to see what kind of racing games they might have. They had had quite a few, from _Gran Turismo_ to _Mario Kart 8_ and a few others. Rita decided they'd play _Mario Kart_ since that was probably the most recognizable racing game they had. The matriarch motioned for her son to follow him. They took their seats in the driver chairs and inserted coins into their respective slots.

Unlike the previous game, this game had a different outcome. This time it was Rita that came out the victor and Lincoln as the runner up.

"See? I told you I was a racing girl" Rita said with a smirk.

" _Whatever you say, old lady_ " Lincoln thought, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Park…**_

After blowing all their coins on several arcade games, Rita had the idea of relaxing at the park. She remembered how all her kids loved going to the park to have fun, even Lincoln. Or, at least, that's what she figured.

"This is relaxing way to end the day, isn't it, Lincoln?" Rita asked as they sat on a bench. The white-haired teen replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Excuse me while I go use the crapper" Lincoln said as he stood up and head to the nearest bathroom behind them, leaving Rita to sigh in disappointment.

Upon entering the bathroom, Lincoln headed straight for the urinal and unzipped his fly, sighing in relief as he released the warm, golden liquid within him. When he was done, he flushed and went to the sink, pouring foam soap into his hand and running the hot water. As he lathered his hands and ran them under the water, he began to think about what to do about his mother. She was trying, he couldn't blame her for that. And it was kind of cool that she knew two of the places he liked.

"She has 16 years to make up for how she treated. It'll take more than a day of food and video games to make up for that…" Lincoln muttered to himself as he pulled out a few paper towels to dry his hands.

"AHH! MY PURSE!" he heard his mother scream. He ran out of the bathroom to his mother.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked.

"That person stole my purse!" Rita yelled, pointing the direction that the thief ran in. Lincoln saw the person in question was wearing a grey hoodie.

There were too many people around for the white-haired teen the change into his superhero alter ego. Looks like he'd have to do this as Lincoln. The young man then began to chase down the hooded thief. Unfortunately for him, the thief had a head start. Lincoln maneuvered around the people in his way as well as around certain obstacles like stumps and rocks. However, the thief was too far ahead of him. Lincoln narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

It was in that moment he felt a sudden boost in speed. Confused, he looked down and saw that he was channeling some his neon power into his feet, increasing his speed a bit. Lincoln soon found himself catching up to the thief. When he got close enough, he tackled the hooded person, the two tumbling across the ground. When they came to a halt, Lincoln was on top of the thief, straddling them. He then snatched the purse out of their hands and drew his fist back.

"No, wait, stop!" The thief said. They then removed their hood to reveal a young woman with messy blonde hair.

"The hell?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow of confusion. He then got off the woman.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some money to buy food. I don't have a place of my own" she told him.

Lincoln checked her out, looking up at her body. Judging by the messy hair, torn clothes and dirty face, he could tell that she was a homeless woman. She appeared to be around her late twenties to early thirties.

"Well, if you're so desperate for money, you could've gotten some by begging for it, or try doing some odd jobs like washing the windows of people's cars" Lincoln lectured her, making her hang her head in shame. "Look, I don't normally do this, but…" the white-haired teen took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty, "Here, buy yourself something to eat"

"You sure?" the homeless woman asked, Lincoln replying with a nod, "Thank you" she smiled, taking the money into her hands.

The white-haired teen then stood up and walked in the direction he came from. A few minutes later he met back up with Rita by the bench and handed her the purse.

"My purse! Oh, thank you, Lincoln!" Rita said gratefully, holding her bag close to her chest.

"Look, about that second chance that you wanted…" Lincoln began.

"Yes?" Rita asked.

"I'm willing to give you one. It'll take more than one day fix this pathetic excuse of a relationship that we have" he told her.

"I know… but I hope it's a start" Rita replied with a small hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"A minor start" Lincoln said with a shrug.

"Don't worry, your father and I won't let you down" Rita said, a smile crossing her face.

"Hold it, Rita" Lincoln folded his arms, "I said I'd give _you_ a second chance. I never said anything about Lynn Sr." he said, " _He and I will never have a good relationship…_ " he thought.

"Ok, fine. But can you at least call me mom?" Rita asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"That's a title you'll have to earn" Lincoln said before making his way back to the car.

Rita sighed, "Well, it's a start. A bitter-sweet start, but a start" she muttered under her breath before following Lincoln to the car to head home.

* * *

 **And this is the end of this chapter. This chapter was made with the help of my friend MrNonsense.**

 **This chapter marks the first time Lincoln's saved the day without being Neon Flash… however minor the deed may've been. And it looks like he's gained a new power, superspeed… despite him only using an extremely small fraction of said power.**

 **Should the homeless woman appear in a future chapter? I'm seriously thinking about it.**

 **As usual, if you have ideas for a villain to be an enemy of Neon or a hero to be an ally of Neon, let me know in a review or a PM. I've gotten ideas for villains, and I'm still taking ideas for those, but I now also take ideas for heroes as well, so tell me what you've got.**

 **Also, I'm going to need ideas for a scientist, one that is into stuff like cloning, messing with DNA, creating androids and cyborgs (and yes, there is a difference between an android and a cyborg), stuff like that. They can be good or evil and feel free to submit more than one. I know I could use Lisa, but I'm saving her for something else.**

 **As of the posting of this chapter, I have no idea what I'll do for the next chapter, but I'm sure it'll come to me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	15. Chapter 15: Darcy (Part 1)

**Hey, here's chapter 15 of** _ **Neon Flash.**_ **Man, I am on a roll with these chapters lately. Enjoy**

* * *

There was a line for the bathroom. That was normal in the Loud house, especially in the morning when everyone wanted to use the shower. Some of the sisters were standing at the door waiting for their brother to finish his business. The sisters being Lynn, Luna, the twins and Luan.

"Yo, Stinkoln, hurry it up! The rest of us need to start our day!" Lynn said as she pounded on the bathroom door.

*Bleh*… *Bleh*

"You ok in there, Linc?" Luna asked, approaching the door.

*Bleh*

Luna glanced over her shoulders at the few sisters that stood in line before opening the bathroom door. The rocker girl was greeted by the sight of her brother sitting on his knees, his head close to the seat of the toilet.

"Linc?" Luna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Lu—" *Bleh* Lincoln cut his greeting off by vomiting in the toilet.

"You alright?" Luna asked with some concern.

"Nah, I feel like shit" Lincoln stood up, clenching his stomach as he flushed the toiler. Luna then placed her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, feel hot. You'd better go lie down" Luna instructed him as she led him out of the bathroom and to his bedroom, "How long have you felt like this?"

"Woke up like this" he told her, sitting on his bed.

"It must've been something you ate. What did you eat yesterday?" Luna asked.

"Just some fish tacos from the cafeteria" Lincoln replied.

"Ooh. Yeah, that'll do it. Those fish tacos the school serves aren't very good" Luna commented. "Looks like you're going to have to stay home, bro"

"Yeah, I think you're right" Lincoln said, lying in bed and pulling the blanket over himself.

"Hey Luna, have you seen my sunglasses?" Leni asked as she walked in, unaware that the item she was looking for was perched on her head.

"They're on your head, dude" Luna pointed to the top of the ditzy blonde's head.

"Oh, right, thanks" Leni smiled before noticing her brother in bed, "What's wrong, Lincoln?" she asked, sitting beside Lincoln.

"He's been throwing up. He got a stomach flu from eating the school's fish tacos" Luna informed her.

"Oh, you poor baby" Leni sympathetically caressed his cheek.

"I'm staying home from school to take care of him" Luna said.

"No, you go on. _I'll_ take care of him" Leni replied.

"You sure?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Who better to take of my little Linky than me?" Leni said, rubbing the top of her brother's head.

Luna would argue that it'd be herself, but her older sister was often to take care of them when they had gotten sick. Not just when they were sick, when they got injured, too. Leni was basically the family nurse, the Loud family sweetheart.

"Alright, I'll leave him in your hands. Feel better, Linc" Luna leaned in and planted a kiss upon Lincoln's forehead, leaving her two siblings alone with each other.

"I appreciate you offering to take care of me, Leni, but I'll be fine" Lincoln said reassuringly.

"No, I can't stand by while someone in my family is sick. Especially you, Linky" Leni affectionately ran her fingers through Lincoln's hair, "Just call me Nurse Leni" she smiled.

"I—"

"Ooh, I'm going to need a different outfit for this! And I totes got the perfect one!" Leni said before exiting her brother's room and retreating to her own.

Meanwhile, Lisa came out of her room and headed downstairs. She was about to head into the kitchen to get some chocolate milk but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Choosing to answer whoever it was, the young scientist opened the door. She was met by the sight of her friend, Darcy Helmandollar.

"Greetings, Darcy" Lisa greeted her longtime friend.

"Hey, Lisa!" Darcy greeted her back with a friendly hug, to which Lisa was more than happy to return.

Back upstairs, Lincoln lied in bed, his dog Charles lying beside him as if trying to make him feel better. The dog then gave him a few affectionate licks on his cheek.

"Thanks, Charles" Lincoln smiled weakly, scratching the pooch behind the ears.

"Ok, I'm back!" Leni came back in a new outfit, "How do I look?" she asked, posing in the doorframe.

The second oldest Loud sister wore a white nurse's outfit that stop halfway down her thigh. She wore high-heeled slip-on shoes, and on top of her head was a cute little nurse's hat. Also, the top of her outfit was buttoned down a bit, showing off a bit of her cleavage.

"Depends, are you trying to take care of me or seduce me?" Lincoln asked half-jokingly with a raised eyebrow, "For god sakes, if you're going to wear that, at least button up so I'm not looking at your rack!" he told her.

"Lincoln, my rack's in my closet… and that's in my room" Leni replied, not getting what he meant.

"Nevermind" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Leni asked sweetly.

"Get me some—" Lincoln clenched his stomach in pain, "Oh, hold on" he got out of bed and ran past his sister to the bathroom.

From her brother's room, Leni could hear him throwing up from across the hall. A minute later the white-haired teen came back into his room, breathing heavily as he clenched his stomach.

"Yeah, get some ginger ale… and some soup" he told her.

"You've got it" Leni winked, pinching his cheek as she walked past him.

Releasing a sigh, Lincoln sat down on his bed, Charles crawling up to him and resting his head on his master's leg.

"Greetings, older brother" Lisa walked into her brother's room.

"Hey, Lis" Lincoln greeted his second youngest sister, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" he asked.

"Meh. I've got enough time" Lisa replied with a shrug, "Allow me to introduce my dearest friend, Darcy" she gestured to the girl next to her who waved at the older boy.

"Hey" Lincoln greeted his sister's friend, "This is a surprise"

"That I'm taking my time getting ready for school?" Lisa tilted her head.

"No, that someone like you has friends" Lincoln mocked with a chuckle, making Lisa roll her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You look as ill as a canis familiaris" Lisa commented. Lincoln, Darcy and Charles stared at her in silence, "You look as sick as a dog" she said, translating her science talk. Charles growled, "Forgive me, Charles, I didn't mean it like that"

"Yeah, I got the stomach flu. Bad batch of fish tacos" Lincoln told her.

"Just drink some ginger ale and eat some soup. You should be better by tomorrow" Lisa informed him. "Come, Darcy" the young scientist headed to her room, her friend following close behind.

"Hey, Linky" Leni came in after Lisa left and Darcy, "I brought you the stuff you wanted" she said, a tray containing a steaming bowl of cream of chicken soup and a glass of ginger ale.

"Thanks, Leni" Lincoln smiled as he reached for the tray, only for Leni to pull it away.

"Nurse Leni" she corrected.

"Thanks, _Nurse_ Leni" Lincoln said, using the title his sister wanted him to refer to her as. The ditzy blonde smiled and placed the tray in her brother's lap, running her hand through his hair as he began to eat.

* * *

Lisa and Darcy were in Lisa's room, both friends sitting at Lisa's computer. The two had been friends since kindergarten. Sure, when they first met, Lisa was just using Darcy to improve her grade in social studies at the time, but after a while she grew on her. And over the years the two have become best friends with Lisa helping Darcy with some of her more difficult subjects in school, and Darcy helping Lisa come out of her shell and be more social. The two often told each other secrets and had sleepovers at each other's houses.

Darcy was a dark-skinned girl with brown hair. She wore a cyan colored shirt under a blue jacket, white cargo shorts and sneakers.

"So, how's your research going?" Darcy asked, starting up conversation.

"For once I'd rather not talk about it. I'd rather remain in the company of my friend, if you don't mind" Lisa replied.

"Come on, Lisa, you always talk about your research… whether someone asked or not" Darcy told her.

Lisa sighed, "Well, so far in my nine years of life I've been able to crack time travel, create machine that lets you go into people's dreams and memories, defused an atomic bomb equivalent to the ones that bombed Japan, and so much more…" she began, "And yet, none of my fellow scientists seem to take me seriously"

"Lisa…" Darcy spoke up.

"And not just the scientists, adults don't take me seriously, period" Lisa added.

"We're kids, they usually don't. But Lisa…" Darcy tried to speak again, only for Lisa to cut her off.

"Some of my colleagues set me up just to watch me fail" Lisa continued.

"Lisa…" Darcy tried to speak.

"It's been like this since I was four! Until you came along, I couldn't trust anyone" Lisa added.

"What about your—"

"I've accomplished so much in under a decade, yet hardly anyone seems to care. I'm so worthless…" Lisa said, her voice cracking as tears welled up in her eyes

"Lisa, you're not—"

"I'm worthless!" the young scientist shouted, only to be tackled at her side, hitting the floor with a thud.

Looking up, Lisa saw Darcy straddling her, her the girl's hands on the floor by either side of her head. A look of concern was emanating from Darcy's eyes. Lisa then felt Darcy's gentle hands cup her cheeks. The dark-skinned girl leaned in.

"What are you—mmph!" Lisa eyes widened in shock.

The reason being was that Darcy had her lips pressed against Lisa's… she was kissing her! Half a minute passed before Darcy broke the kiss. The two friends stared at each other, burning blushes across their faces. A minute passed before Darcy got off Lisa, allowing Lisa to sit up.

"Darcy. D-Darcy, I… I…" Lisa stuttered, a loss for words, tears running down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have done that. Now you're even more upset" Darcy glanced off to the side, tears welling up in her eyes as well, "I'm sorry, Lisa"

"Darcy, you… you didn't…" Lisa reached out her hand, only for Darcy to stand up.

"I'm sorry!" Darcy ran out, tears running down her face.

"Darcy!" Lisa called her friend's name. The young scientist then chased after her.

Lisa left her house in a haste. Somehow, her friend had vanished in a short amount of time. She called out her friend's name, yet she received no response. She was unaware that she had walked into the middle of the street. It was in that moment she heard a loud honking sound. Turning to her side, Lisa saw a truck approaching her, making her gasp in horror. It didn't help that the driver was looking where they were going due to them texting on their phone. Lisa was too scared and nervous to move.

"Oh, sweet science!" Lisa shielded her face and braced for impact.

The next thing she knew, she heard a crashing sound. However, she never felt the impact or any pain that would've resulted from it. She was still alive? Slowly, Lisa opened eyes which quickly widened in surprise and disbelief. She saw the truck had stopped… and Darcy was in between it and herself, her head lowered. But that wasn't what shocked Lisa. No, what shocked her was the fact that Darcy had stopped the truck by punching a hole in it! Seriously, the girl's arm was shoulder deep in the vehicle's radiator grille.

"Darcy…?" Lisa looked at the girl in front of her, still shocked at what she was seeing.

Darcy yanked her arm out of the vehicle, leaving a deep hole within it. She then turned her attention to her scientist friend.

"You ok, Lisa?" Darcy asked.

"I think I should be asking you that" Lisa replied.

"I'm fine. I—" Darcy was cut off by Lisa gasping.

"Oh, my…" Lisa put her hands over her mouth, her eyes widened.

"What?" Darcy raised an eyebrow.

Lisa pointed at her arm. Looking at her limb, Darcy saw blood running down it and her eyes widened. But she knew that that wasn't what Lisa was surprised about. Sticking out of her wound were wires and circuits, electricity emanating from the damage. Covering up her injury with her hand, Darcy faced away from her friend. She then ran from the scene.

"Darcy!" Lisa chased after her again, "Darcy, wait!" she placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder, having caught up with her, the two friends at the end of the block across the street, "What in the name of Einstein is going on?" Lisa asked, trying to catch her breath.

There was a pause between the two girls. Darcy gazed into Lisa's eyes just as Lisa gazed into hers.

"If I tell you… you'll still be my friend, right?" Darcy asked cautiously, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Of course. There are no secrets between us" Lisa said.

Darcy sighed, "Lisa…" she began, and then gazed into her eyes again, "I… I'm not a normal girl"

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Looks like Darcy does have a secret or two that she's kept from Lisa. Let's hope their friendship is strong enough to get through it. And now Lincoln knows better than to eat the fish tacos served at school.**

 **I thank my friend Moon5555 for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Also, I've received a lot of suggestions for male villains, but not many for female villains. If you have any ideas, let me know in a review or a PM because all superheroes have at least one female villain that they fight.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	16. Chapter 16: Darcy (Part 2)

**Alright guys, here's chapter 16 of** _ **Neon Flash**_ **. Let's get started!**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're a bionic homosapien? Street name, cyborg" Lisa asked, she and her friend sitting on the swing set at school playground.

"Mm-hm" Darcy nodded, her head lowered a bit.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me how all of this happened?" Lisa asked.

Darcy looked at Lisa for a moment. The dark-skinned girl sighed through her nose.

"It all started when I was four…" Darcy began, looking up at the clouds.

* * *

 **5 years ago**

Darcy Helmandollar sat in the back of her family's car. She was on her way to her new school to start her first day of kindergarten, her lunchbox and stuffed giraffe, Rafo in her lap.

"Ready for your first day of kindergarten, Darcy?" Mr. Helmandollar asked his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy" Darcy replied, "And so is Rafo" she added, holding up her stuffed giraffe.

Mr. Helmandollar gave a warm, lighthearted chuckle. They had arrived at an intersection, stopping when the light turned red. After a few minutes, the light turned green, allowing them to continue their drive. However, that drive was put to a halt. Before they could even make it across the intersection, their car had been hit in the side by an oncoming truck.

Moments after the collision, Mr. Helmandollar's eyes began to slowly open. He awoke to find himself still within the confines of his car.

"Wha… what happened?" He asked himself with a groan. He then remembered something, "Darcy!" his eyes shot open.

He looked in his rearview mirror to see his daughter hunched over. She had blood running down her face with parts of her body disfigured and dislocated. The little girl's blood had stained parts of her stuffed giraffe which had its neck slightly ripped open. What frightened Mr. Helmandollar most was that his daughter wasn't moving.

"Darcy? Darcy!" he screamed his daughter's name, the little girl unresponsive.

Mr. Helmandollar attempted to free himself to help his daughter. However, he felt a searing pain on the left side of his body. Despite that though, he tried to move as best as he could. It was proven even more difficult considering his seatbelt was restraining him. It was at that point that the man heard sirens blaring approaching.

"Darcy… Someone save… Darcy…" Mr. Helmandollar muttered before hunching over and losing consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Hospital…**_

Mr. Helmandollar's eyes began to slowly open. The man groaned as he stirred awake and regained consciousness. Looking around, he realized he was in a hospital. He also noticed that his left leg was in a cast within a sling and he could feel a stinging pain in his side as if his ribs were cracked. Which they were.

"Good to see you're finally up, Mr. Helmandollar" he heard a feminine voice.

Turning his head, he saw a dark-skinned woman in a nurse's outfit, her hair tied into a bun.

"Nurse Santiago…" Mr. Helmandollar winced a little, "My daughter… where is she?"

Mrs. Santiago looked down. There was a short pause before she looked back up and spoke.

"Darcy… is in the I.C.U." Maria began, "The crash broke several of her bones and she's lost a fair amount of blood… her chances of surviving are slim" she told him, looking down while nervously rubbing her arm. "I'm really sorry. We'll let you know if anything happens" she said before leaving the father by himself.

There was a pause as Mr. Helmandollar was left alone with his thoughts. Sure, he was ok, but his daughter was in the emergency room. Darcy was four years old, and yet she was on the brink of death. She had so much life ahead of her and there was a chance she might lose it. His little girl could lose her life.

Using his right arm, he reached in to his right pants pocket. He then pulled out his smartphone which, luckily for him, had been undamaged from the crash. He then dialed a number and the phone rang a few times. The person on the other end then picked up.

"Kirsten, it's Martin" Mr. Helmandollar spoke into the phone.

* * *

 **Present Day…**

"When I woke up, I was covered in bandages. I was in the hospital for weeks, and weeks longer recovering at home" Darcy said.

"That explains why you came to our class later in the school year" Lisa commented, "So, when do you becoming a cyborg come into play?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Darcy crossed her arms as she looked up, "Dad told me he called an old college friend of his to help. I'm not sure what she did, but she's pretty much the reason part of my is cybernetic" she told her scientist friend.

"Hm. You don't look like it. At least, not externally" Lisa commented.

"All I know is that my bones are now bonded with zeldium, a rare metal alloy stronger and lighter than titanium" Darcy informed her, "And my cybernetics also enhanced my strength"

"Which explains how you were able to punch a hole in that truck like it was nothing" Lisa said half-jokingly.

"Parts of my heart and lungs were cybernetically enhanced, allowing me to have more stamina" Darcy said, "Oh, and I'm not sure why, but my eyes were replaced with scanners" she added.

"Scanners? Prove it" Lisa smirked.

Darcy gave her a smirk of her own. Her pupils then glowed with a red light, her irises changed from light brown to red. She gazed Lisa up and down.

"Your body temperature is average, 98.6. You have an average weight for someone our age. Also, you have a small freckle on the left side of your chest" Darcy said, causing Lisa to cover her chest in embarrassment. "Oh, and you also have a small mole just above your—"

"Ok, that's enough!" Lisa cut her off as she covered her crotch, "You could've just told me what I had in pockets"

Darcy chuckled, "Sorry, it was too much fun"

"Anything else about your cybernetics I should know about?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm…" Darcy tapped her chin, "Yeah, I have a healing factor. Look" she showed her wounded arm to her friend.

Lisa saw that the wires had moved back into place. She then noticed that the edges of her injury were coated in a small, silver light that was closing the wound.

"Fascinating. Nanobots?" Lisa asked.

"Mm-mm" Darcy shrugged. "Anyway, the rest of me is human, hence the blood" she added.

"Yes. Thank you for sharing your secret with me, Darcy" Lisa said. Darcy replied with a nod.

"So… are we still friends?" Darcy asked hesitantly.

"Best friends" Lisa smiled. The two then leaned in and embraced each other in a short hug, "Although, this makes me wonder," Lisa began as she and Darcy broke their hug, "Back in kindergarten, Ms. Shrinivas told me I had to make a human friend in order increase my grade in social studies. Does it count now that I know my friend's a cyborg?"

"Part of me is still human, so, maybe. But that was a long time ago, so, who cares?" Darcy said with shrugged.

"Meh, good point" Lisa said in agreement.

"Say, Lisa, about that kiss earlier…" Darcy began, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"It's ok, I know you only did it to shut me up" Lisa placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Darcy chuckled nervously, "Heh heh. Yeah, that's it, I just did it to shut you up. Totally not for any other reason" she glanced to the side.

"Come on, we've got a good half hour before class starts. Let's go get some breakfast" Lisa said she head into the school.

"Right behind you" Darcy followed close behind.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Grocery Store…**_

Leni entered the grocery store, her purse rested at her side.

"Hey Leni" the second oldest Loud sibling was greeted by Bobby Santiago.

"Oh, hey Bobby" Leni greeted her older sister's boyfriend, "Do you know where the stomach medicine is?" she asked.

"In the pharmacy in front of aisle seventeen. Is one of your siblings sick? It isn't Lori, is it?" Bobby asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"No, it's Lincoln. Poor baby has a tummy ache and has been throwing up all morning" Leni explained to him.

"Ooh, did he eat the fish tacos at school?" Bobby asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh-huh" Leni gave a confirming nod.

"Yeah, that'll do it. I ate those things once and I was throwing up all day" Bobby said, cringing at the memory of when he got sick from those things.

"Luckily, Linky has his loving big sister to take care of him. Thanks, Bobby!" the second oldest Loud sister then headed in the direction her sister's boyfriend told her.

Meanwhile, two people driving a tank truck were driving up the street.

"Hey, Terrance, you dare me to pop a wheelie in this thing?" the woman driving the truck asked the man in shotgun.

"Well, that doesn't sound safe at all. But, yeah, I dare you" the man in the passenger seat replied.

The one that was driving moved the stick shift, one that made the back go up, and then the front. They did succeed in pulling off a wheelie. However, it caused the tank that the truck was carrying to come off and skid across the ground. The drivers didn't even bother to look back.

"This should help with Linky's sore tummy" Leni said as she exited the store, a bottle of stomach medicine in hand, along with a bag of beauty products for herself.

When she looked up she saw a tank skidding towards her. Screaming, she shielded herself with her arms in hopes she wouldn't get hit. Luckily for her, the tank was stopped by it hitting a streetlight. Opening her eyes, Leni realized that she was ok, the tank having stopped several inches away from her.

"Phew! That was close. For a second there, I thought it was going to—"

*spew* a purple liquid leaked from a crack in the tank, spraying Leni with it.

"Eww!" Leni looked down at her now ruined outfit in disgust, "What is this stuff?" looking at the tank, she saw that it was tank full of experimental hair growth formula, "I hope this stuff washes out" she said before the substance quickly dissolved, leaving her outfit clean, "Uh… nevermind. Time to get this medicine to Linky"

The blonde girl then made her way home.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Hours later, school had let out for the elementary schoolers. Upon arriving home, Lisa entered through the front door. The young scientist was greeted by the sight of her brother lying on the couch, and her third oldest sister sitting on the arm of the couch near Lincoln's head.

"Greetings, sole male sibling. Has your stomach gotten any better?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Leni" Lincoln said, smiling as his second oldest sister sat beside him on the couch.

"Here's some more medicine, Linky" Leni handed him a small cap full of pink colored medicine.

"Thanks" the white-haired teen then chucked down the medicine. Surprisingly, it didn't taste like crap like most medicines.

"Great job taking care of Linc, sis" Luna commented, smiling proudly at her older sister.

"Like I said, who better to take care of my little Linky than me?" Leni said, looking her brother in the eyes as she affectionately caressed his cheek.

"I'll go you heat you up some soup" Luna said, ruffling Lincoln's hair before heading into the kitchen.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs doing my homework" Lisa said. As she climbed upstairs, she remembered something that had happened at school today.

 _[Flashback]_

"What're you doing, Lisa?" Darcy asked.

This week the kids in Lisa and Darcy's class were using the computer lab. Their assignment was to pick a historical figure and write page on them.

"I've already finished the assignment. Now I'm trying to hack into the school's permanent records" Lisa told her.

"Why?" Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons" Lisa replied with a shrug. "But I'm having a bit of trouble getting through this last firewall"

"Maybe I can help" Darcy said.

The dark-skinned girl cyborg checked both sides. When the coast was clear, she stared at Lisa's screen. The girl then activated her scanners. In a matter of seconds, the final firewall that Lisa need to break through had been disabled. Darcy then turned off her scanners.

"Does that help?" Darcy asked, placing her hand on top of Lisa's.

Lisa looked at their hands, and then at Darcy. "Uh… yes. Thank you, Darcy" she said with a light blush crossing her face.

 _[End of Flashback]_

" _Hm. What if that kiss wasn't just to shut me up?_ " Lisa thought as she reached her room.

"Lisa" a voice called her. Looking down the hall, she saw her mother exiting the bathroom.

"Oh, greetings mother. Do you require my assistance?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I do" Rita said, approaching her second youngest child, "Lisa, do you still have that machine that you invented, the one that allows you to travel into people's memories?" she asked.

"I haven't used it in quite some time, but yes" Lisa adjusted her glasses, "Why do you ask?"

"Because… there are some things that a certain someone should know…" Rita said vaguely.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. We dipped a bit into Darcy's past and how she became a cyborg. Was there more to that kiss then what was shown? Was that experimental formula that harmless or will it secretly do something to her? And just what memories does Rita want Lisa to bring with her machine? All these answers will be answered within future chapters.**

 **For those of you that don't know, yes, there are differences between an android and a cyborg.**

 **Android: a robot made to look and act like a human or other living organism. Example: The Terminator, and Androids 13 - 16 from** _ **DBZ**_ **.**

 **Cyborg: a human or other living organism with robotic enhancements. Example: Cyborg from** _ **Teen Titans**_ **/** _ **Justice League**_ **/** _ **Injustice**_ **, Androids 17 and 18 and Dr. Gero from** _ **DBZ**_ **, and the cyber Lin Kuei ninjas from** _ **Mortal Kombat**_ **.**

 **And yes, Zeldium is a metal that I made up.**

 **Oh, and to the guest that gave me the idea of Leni get hit with experimental hair growth formula, you know who you are. You might want to create an account, so we can discuss this idea further.**

 **I thank Moon5555 for helping me with this.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
